


Not As Naive As I Was

by psychowolf



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soul Bond, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychowolf/pseuds/psychowolf
Summary: 6 years ago a Deal was made by a Naive Female Twin to the Sadistic Demon of the nightmare realm which resulted in weirdmageddon. The other twin had no choice but to learn from it. Even so what will happen when the demon returns?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines/Original Male Character(s), Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 21
Kudos: 142





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic  
> Hope you guys like it
> 
> This is just a pilot chapter I will make longer chapters in the future-

6 years ago

* * *

“So what do you say, Kid?” The triangle demon asked “All you gotta do is shake my hand and I can make summer last forever”. The demon reached out his blue flame engulfed hand 

The brunette haired twin sat there for a minute before standing up, wiping her eyes, and reaching out her hand to shake the demon’s hand 

An Ear piercing high pitched laugh Ricochet through the woods as the deal was sealed 

then everything went black   
  


* * *


	2. A Day In Gravity Falls

* * *

_Present Time_

* * *

Dipper Woke up startled by the dream looking around him, he was greeted with the surroundings of the familiar small cabin room. He had forgotten he and his sister traveled to gravity falls the prior day. He got up and walked to the small Window of his room, The vibrant green trees, the beautiful flowers, and the sun peaking out from between the trees. The scenery looked like it was straight from a perfect normal painting, but this town was far from that and dipper was fully aware of that.   
  


dipper turned away from the window and walked towards the bathroom. When he got into the bathroom he brushed his teeth, washed off his face, and got dressed.

He walked back out the bathroom into his room and looked over to the other side of the room, he was saddened his sister and him don’t share the room anymore but he liked having more space, he was 18 after all. He had the room decked out in his research from the last 6 years when he visited, his classic blue and white hat was on a shelf about his bed. His research notebook on his dark birch wood desk.   
  


he took in the details of his room one last time before heading out of his room. Right when he walked down the stairs he was greeted with the enticing smell of pancakes. He walked into the kitchen greeted by his twin sister.

”morning dip dot” his sister smirked at him. Dipper sighed “I’m not 12 anymore stop with the nicknames, Mabel”. “Nope!” Mabel exclaimed with a giggle.   
  


Dipper looked around at the room, it was lacking in a sarcastic comment. “Where’s Grunkle Stan?” Dipper asked. “He and Ford left earlier this morning” Mabel replied. “Do you know where they went?” Dipper asked. “Nope, I asked but they wouldn’t tell me” Mabel sighed flipping the last pancake and putting it on a plate, they still wouldn’t talk to her about their missions or discovery’s.

“It’s been 7 years dipper, 7!, and they still won’t tell me anything” Mabel thought it would be different this year. “Mabes, it’s okay I know it wasn’t your fault” Dipper said in a confident voice. “Thanks brobro” Mabel said as she walked over to the dinning room table with 2 plates of pancakes.

She and Dipper sat down and started eating the pancakes. Mabel always made the best pancakes, they were always a perfect golden brown and super fluffy.

They both shoveled down the pancakes, “Mabel, seriously How!? How do you manage to make these perfect pancakes?” Dipper exclaimed. “That my dear brother is a secret” Mabel replied as she collected the dirty plates to put in the sink.

Dipper could tell Mabel was still upset they didn’t fully trust her “Hey Mabel, how about we go exploring?” Dipper knew exploring would cheer her up. “But you’ve explored everything there is to explore” Mabel said with a hint of sadness in her voice. “Silly, there’s always something to explore” Dipper said with a cheerful voice, “Things in gravity falls change a lot each year” that was way more true then dipper ever thought it would be.

“Can we go shopping instead?!” Mabel asked, Dipper could practically see the excitement Mabel was expressing in her voice. “Sure, I’ll go get my bag” Dipper sighed a sigh of relief as he walked towards the stairs to go to his room.

He quickly opened the door and grabbed his bag and wallet. He also grabbed the knife Ford had gave him after he was almost robbed 4 years ago. Dipper laughed at the memory, he couldn’t believe he was almost robbed. 

He put the knife in his bag and headed back down stairs where Mabel was waiting at the door for him.

“Come on dip, you’re so slow” Mabel chuckled. “After you m’lady” Dipper said as he opened the door. “Don’t ever do that again” Mabel said in disgust as she walked out the door. Dipper bursted out laughing as he joined his sister outside. Together they both walked to town.

* * *

_They Arrived in town_

* * *

  
Dipper looked at the nice neighborhood where Wendy used to live, she had moved to somewhere in Oregon 3 years ago. He wasn’t sad about the fact she moved anymore. He used to have a giant crush on her but it went away when he realized they would never work out anyway and he was fine with just having an amazing friend like her. He was glad as long as he knew she was happy where she was.   
  


“Look dip lets go there” Mabel pointed at the antique and boutique store, they had been their multiple times but the store always had new things for both twins to look at. “Alright” Dipper nodded as they walked to the front of the store.

Dipper opened the door and was greeted by the shops owner. “Well y’all are here early this year Difper” She spoke with excitement. “Yep we’re staying here for longer this time” Dipper replied as Mabel went to go look at the new clothes. “Well Difper I’ve got some new antiques in the back right for you” She spoke softly.

“Thanks ms. Peony” Dipper spoke as he started to walk to the back. Ms. Peony was around 86 years old and had dementia so Dipper never corrected her if she mis-pronounced his name, he found it quite adorable.

Dipper finally reached the back right of the store, there were never very many new things, there was about 5-6 new items. One thing in particular caught Dipper’s eye. It was a stone tablet with engravings on it, he grabbed it and looked it over. He noticed a few engravings he understood, it looked like it was showing a location, and a few more engravings he couldn't translate. He then flipped it over. His eyes widened when he saw a lot of concerning symbols, an Infinite symbol, the symbol meaning an inescapable fate, a Phoenix, the symbol of fire and destruction, and then one specifically a **Triangle with an eye**


	3. Strange Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange ruins but what do they mean and who made them? They’re probably not important anyway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the text is italic and underlined it means the character is thinking that

Dipper sat the stone down and took a step back, there was no way, There couldn’t be. _This stone has to have been made before weirdmageddon if it was real_ Dipper thought to himself 

_it’s actually probably just a fake...but what if it’s not, what if it’s describing the future...but we got rid Cipher... it was probably made after weirdmageddon by some kid wanting to make profit_ Dipper found himself chewing his finger nail as he got lost in thought _but it didn’t because it’s only in the shop now 6 years later..., it’s probably nothing I doubt He can come ba-_ Dipper paused in thought as a taste of iron washed over his tongue his finger had began to bleed. He hadn’t noticed how much he was chewing on his nail. 

Dipper always carried bandages and Napkins since Mabel was always getting hurt. He opened his backpack and got a napkin and bandage out of it. He wiped the bright red blood off his finger and put a small bandage on it. He put the trash back into his backpack, he would throw it away when he found a trash can. 

Dipper looked over the rest of the items on the shelves, he found some unicorn hair and other helpful ingredients for making protective barriers and setting up spells. Dipper had been practicing earth magic when he was in gravity falls during the summer. He wasn’t very good at performing complex spells on his own like enchanting big objects or trying to do a ritual spells, those you could do on your own that is, Most rituals required more than just 1 person. He’d thought about grabbing the stone tablet but decided not to, he didn’t believe it was something that would be useful anymore

Dipper grabbed the ingredients and headed to the check out. Mabel has just walked up to the front desk, she had managed to find 3 sweaters and a pair of dark blue slippers with light purple pentagons on the straps. 

“Did you find everything ok, sweetie?” Ms. Peony asked “you know I did” Mabel smiled at Ms.peony, She rang up the first sweater and then the second and third matching sweaters. “So are you gonna give one to your lover?” Ms. peony giggled as Mabel’s face turned as red as a tomato. “I-!“ Mabel was cut off by her brothers laughter. “Mabes you gotta stop being so obvious” Dipper laughed. “Shut up!, I’m not obvious” Mabel shouted while flailing her arms around. 

Dipper put his items onto the desk as Ms. Peony finished with Mabel’s items. “Oh ya?, I think I see a certain northwest outside” dipper added, “I’m not gonna fall for that dippy” Mabel remarked while rolling her eyes. Dipper turned towards the desk and out of the corner of his eye he saw Mabel quickly turn to look out the window. “Told ya” Dipper stated, “whatever” Mabel said sarcastically before grabbing her bags and exiting the store.

”that’ll be 21 dollars”, Dipper handed her 25$ “keep the change”. He put the items in his backpack then joined his sister outside. 

“Let’s go to the cafè by townsquare” Mabel said as she grabbed Dipper arm and dragged him off to town square. Mabel had gotten way stronger then she used to be. She was actually stronger then Dipper, not that Dipper would admit it. 

Dipper and Mabel turned the corner at town square, they could now see the cafe. He couldn’t shake the thought of the tablet away, “Mabel I fo-“, Dipper was cut off when Mabel suddenly started running. It was then he noticed a familiar blond haired northwest standing in front of the cafe. “PACIFICA!” Mabel exclaimed, Pacifica saw Mabel and started running towards her. They both started hugging and exclaiming how they missed each other, until they both ended up saying “I love you” both of the girls backed away from each other. 

Pacifica was looking at ground holding her arm, and Mabel was starring at Pacifica. Both of their faces flushed red. Mabel grabbed the sweater out of the her bag, “I got us matching sweaters” Mabel was holding two sweaters one was blue with purple hearts the other was purple with blue hearts with a rainbow on the back. Mabel handed Pacifica a sweater, “thanks, I guess” Pacifica said while looking away. 

Dipper bet he couldn’t even cut the love tension with the sharpest knife. ”what’s up love birds-”, both girls instantly snapped back “SHUT UP!”. “Geez” Dipper blinked unsure of what to do now. “How about you guys go into the cafe”, “what about you dip?”, “there’s something I have to do” Dipper answered. “Alright be safe” Pacifica said as she grabbed Mabels hand and they both walked over to the cafe. 

There was something bothering Dipper, something didn’t feel right. He had memorized what he thought were Coordinates on the stone tablet. He inputed them into his phone and he set off to find the location. He needed to see if he was right about something. He walked past the cafe towards the forest that surrounds the outskirts of the town. As he began Walking deeper into the forest, he could feel something was definitely wrong, he reached into his backpack and grabbed his knife. He felt a pull towards the destination but he didn’t know how or what it was.   
  
He heard voices up ahead he decided to get a little bit closer and hide behind a tree. The voices were very familiar. Then it hit him What were Stan and Ford doing at the coordinates on the GPS? “The readings are off the charts here, the only other time it was like this was before he appeared” Ford stated. Dipper froze he knew who they were talking about, the demon they had faced 6 years ago, the demon who haunted dippers nightmares for the next year, the demon who had tricked Mabel. 

Why were the readings like that? How did this happen? Didn’t they banish him? How would he come back? He couldn’t come back? ...Right? A million questions flooded Dipper’s head. Dipper was about to step out from the tree “We won’t tell the kids about this” “they don’t need to worry about it” Ford and Stan agreed. Dipper was glad he didn’t step out, they would question how he got here.

Dipper snuck away from the tree as he got farther and farther from where Grunkle Stan and Ford were, he started speed walking, now he was running. coincidences like this don’t happen in Gravity Falls. He had to get back to the store, **he had to get that damn tablet**

when he reached town he immediately avoided the cafe and ran towards the antique shop, he open the door, and went straight the the back. As soon as he reached the back he grabbed the tablet and went to the desk to buy it. “How much is this?” Dipper asked Peony. “I don’t know, I don’t remember stocking that, you can just have it” Ms. Peony said. That didn’t bother Dipper she usually forgot things anyway. “Thanks” Dipper walked towards the door. As soon as he got out he put the tablet in his bag, and walked to behind the cafe, he would just tell Mabel he went to check out if the shops had changed, he noticed they did every year so he had a fool-proof plan. He walked back from the other side of the cafe to make it more believable, he didn’t need Mabel to worry about something like this. 

It was getting late already the sun was almost about to set so they needed to get home. He walked into the cafe, it was full of super pastel colors and the scent of too much sugar and coffee. He spotted Pac and Mabes so he walked over to them. “Mabes it’s getting late we should head home”. “Noooooooo, just 30 more minutes and then Pacifica can drive us home” Mabel begged with huge puppy eyes. Dipper caved in and agreed “Fine” he couldn’t say no to her puppy eyes and it annoyed the hell out of him.   
  


When Mabel and Pacifica finished their drinks they all got up and headed outside, it was already basically pitch black outside. They hurried to Pacifica’s light purple car and got in. They all knew gravity falls was not the safest place to be at night. With that pacifica started to drive to the mystery shack.

After 13 minutes they arrived. When they arrived Grunkle Stan and Ford had already gotten back, Dipper got out from the backseat and headed towards the porch where Ford was waiting for them. Dipper looked back towards the car as he heard Mabel shut the door. Her face was bright red, so Dipper was pretty sure they just upgraded from just friends. 

When they got to the porch Ford sighed “we’re gonna have to issue a curfew if you keep staying out until dark, you know it isn’t safe”, “we know that” Mabel looked annoyed. “I’m just trying to keep you safe” Ford added. 

They entered the mystery shack, Mabel went straight up to her room. Dipper had wanted to tell them about the tablet but he wasn’t gonna tell them unless they told him about the readings, he knew he was being petty but he didn’t care. He knew he needed to push them to talk to him though. Dipper joined Stan and Ford in the living room. “Something feels off doesn’t it?” Dipper cleared the silence. Stan and Ford just looked at Dipper. “You’re just being paranoid, kid” Stan said while stretching his arms. “I’m not, I have a feeling somethi-“ “enough Dipper” Ford said sternly.   
  
Dipper was furious they wouldn’t tell him about a situation as serious as this one was. He didn’t even want to tell them about the tablet anymore. He turned around and headed towards the stairs, he needed to find out what the rest of the symbols mean.

Whne he reached his room he cleared everything off his desk and put the tablet on the desk. He wrote down all the symbols and ruins onto a piece of paper, In case the stone got lost. He wrote down every last detail of the engraved stone. Something about the stone just made him frustrated, he didn’t want to let everyone go through that again, especially Mabel. He would do anything to keep her away form danger.   
  


“Forgotten”, “No Longer”, “Not” He translated a few more ruins but he still couldn’t translate some symbols, he was so frustrated and angry. He needed to know what it says but he was still only on the front beginning section. He needs to translate more. He read two ruins “He” and the other one he couldn’t translate, he looked back to the tablet to read the next two. He instantly dropped his pen, he didn’t even need to translate the other one to know what it says. He was panicking, he felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t even close his eyes without seeing “He Will Return”. He felt so dizzy, he rushed over to the bathroom and washed off his face with cold water. _There’s no way he can- he can return? When will he return, how many more people will die? Why can’t he just leave us alone? No, I won’t panic he would need to deal to be able to do that. She isn’t as naive as she was, I’m Not As Naive As I was back then._

Dipper thought a shower might help with his uneasy feeling, he grabbed some clothes form his closet and got in the shower. He let the hot water wash over his face and down his body. He wasn’t going worry about it anymore. He turned off the hot water and finished his shower with cold water. 

Once he put on his shorts he walked out of his bathroom and laid in his bed. Bill wouldn’t be able to hurt Dipper..., **Right?**


	4. Alarming Dream

Dipper laid in his bed unable to fall asleep. He was too anxious. With his fear now confirmed he didn’t want to fall asleep. He needed to figure out the ruins, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t, he didn’t want to find out there was no way to prevent it or stop it. The fear of not knowing and the fear of knowing kept him awake.   
  


He sat up in his bed holding his head, he doesn't need to be sleep deprived when something does happen. He gets up and walks over to his desk and reaches towards the stone, as soon as he touches the stone an electric current flowed through him. He took a step back, he must be super tired. He picked up the stone and put it into a lock box where he kept his most important research.   
  


He then walked back over to his bed and laid down pulling his blue sheets over him and closing his eyes. He finally was able to fall asleep, but was that a good thing?   
  


Dipper woke up in the forest. Right away he could tell he was still asleep, he was in the dreamscape. This was where he was earlier where he saw Grunkle Stan and Ford. At first glance there was nothing suspicious about this place it looked like a sunny day, but that faded when he looked behind him. The forest behind him was on fire which quickly spread to everywhere around him. Something was suspicious the golden flames weren’t destroying anything... the flames lit up the trees but didn’t burn them. He walked closer to the trees, he placed his finger on one of the trees that was on fire. He heard a clink behind him.

He quickly turned around and walked over to investigate, it was a part of a rock that had fallen onto another rock. He flipped the rock over and noticed there was something on the bottom, Before he could see what it was he heard a snap behind him causing him to jump and drop the wrong the rock. Right as the rock hit the ground it snapped in half. He heard a crackle behind him, the fire had began destroying everything.   
  


Dipper jumped up in a cold sweat. _What. The. Fuck. Was. That._ What was up with his dream, he must’ve been super paranoid by the tablet. What was on that stone? Could it be part the prophecy stone?   
  


Dipper looked over at the clock, It was 4:30am. He usually woke up around 6:45. The sun was rising so there was barely any light outside. Dipper didn’t want to go back to sleep, so he decided to get up. He put on a shirt and opened his door. Then walked over to Mabel’s room to check on her, she was still sound asleep snuggling with her stuffed pig.   
  


Dipper was relieved she wasn’t having any nightmares. He went back to his room and entered his bathroom. He combed his dark brown hair back revealing his birthmark. He hated it for most of his childhood but he didn’t mind it anymore. He brushed his hair back to the front, his hair now reached just above his eyes but he didn’t mind it. 

Part of him wanted to go to the place in his dream to check, but the other half wanted to not look at all. He walked back into his room, It was now 5:00am and the sun had risen. He grabbed his jacket And his watch and headed downstairs, he was going to investigate the spot. 

He snuck downstairs and out the front door. He had to hurry before anyone woke up, which means he had an hour. He put in the coordinations and took off running to the location. 15 minutes later he was almost there, Once Dipper has slowed down he started to regret running. He was out of breath and he’d almost Tripped twice. Finally he was at the small clearing in the trees which he saw in his dream. He walked around looking for any kind of suspicious looking stone, he heard a twig snap and looked in the direction of the noise only to find a deer. He started walking forwards more and then tripped over something, he hit his knee on a rock and he was bleeding. Dipper whined “Just great”, he looked back at what had tripped him, a small piece of rock that was buried in the dirt. He dug up the part of rock only to find a pine tree engraved on the bottom of the rock. 

“What the hell” Dipper had wide eyes, his symbol was a pine tree. He stood up from the ground and started to walk back towards the way he came, he had a bad feeling. He started to run despite the pain from his Scrapped knee. 

He finally made it back to the mystery shack, it was already 5:48am. His uncles would probably be awake soon along with Mabel. He hurried inside and up to his room, he put his coat back and set the broken stone on his desk. This stone looked like it was broken off of something. Dipper grabbed the stone tablet out of the lock box and set it on his desk, and to his surprise it did fit into the back right of the tablet, **Next to the triangle.  
**

If he wasn’t convinced he had a major part in this prophecy, he was now. Dipper had to finish translating the tablet. He wrote down the ruins he didn’t understand, he was gonna ask Ford to help. If he figured it out maybe he could stop it. 

He put the stone back and headed down stairs. He went to living room with the piece of paper with the symbols, and he waited for Ford. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors my brain isn’t working at the moment.


	5. Awfully Quiet

Dipper sat down in the living room with the piece of paper. He had wrote the ruins in a random order so they hopefully wouldn’t make a sentence. He didn’t want anyone to know about the prophecy until he knew what it meant and if he could stop it.   
  


He felt a pair of eyes on him, Dipper almost hadn’t noticed Ford standing in the doorway. “Oh hey Ford“ Walking over to Ford “can you translate these?” Dipper Showed him the piece of paper. Ford took the paper and headed to the couch “I can try” leaving Dipper in the doorway. There was nothing but silence, he couldn’t even hear a bird chirping it was just silent. “I’ll be right back” walking into the hallway and towards the door.

He opened the front door, there wasn’t a single animal that he could see. It seemed strange but maybe a storm was coming so they were finding shelter. Dipper walked out and looked at the sky, it was kinda dark. Dipper felt the urge to get back inside, maybe Ford was finished by now. He walked back in, relocked the door, and headed back to the living room where he found Ford looking shocked and confused. _Oh no did I put too many symbols? Did he figure it ou-?_ “...Dipper” He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard his name. “Mhm?” “Where did you find these?”. _Shit!_ Dipper was hoping Ford wouldn’t ask.

Dipper saw two options both of them were lies. He could say he found it in a cave or he was just studying ruins and symbols. If he said he was studying then Ford would know he was lying because some ruins repeat themselves. “I found it in a cave”, “where’s the Cave?” _Godammit.._ ”that’s the thing I don’t exactly know, I was exploring the forest and stumbled upon it yesterday” Ford squinted his eyes at Dipper, “Okay....I d-“ “we need to go” Ford got cut off by Stan, Ford set down the paper and joined his brother in the doorway. “This conversation isn’t over” and with that they left. Dipper let out a sigh grabbing the paper and heading towards the stairs. He needed to get to his room and figure out the prophecy.   
  


Dipper was about to grab his doorknob when his sister came out of her room. “What you got there dip dot, some nerd stuff?”. Dipper had gotten good at thinking fast on his feet but he couldn’t lie to her, he was all she has. Ford and Stan didn’t trust Mabel and they hadn’t since she made the deal. “I’m translating ruins to figure something out”, “oo can I help!?”, “oh wait never mind I can’t” She sounded sad but happy at the same time. “Oh and why’s that?” Dipper was glad she couldn’t help but that didn’t stop him from being curious. “Uh,uh...Imgoingtohangoutwithpacifa, Bye!”Mable rushed passed Dipper. He smiled he always knew Mabel had liked Pacifica for a long time, she would always talk about her without realizing it. Mabel was openly Bi, as for Dipper he really didn’t know about his attraction. He was always too busy for relationships. 

Dipper turned the handle and entered his room, he needed to figure this out. He set the translation notes down and started to translate the prophecy. 

* * *

  
shock and fear those were the only two things Dipper knew. He could barely finish translating the prophecy because he was shaking too much, the fact that he was alone in the mystery shack didn’t make it any better. Dipper rushed out of his room, he didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t know where he was gonna go but anywhere was better then alone in the mystery shack right now. The notes still on his desk reading 

**“Forgotten, No longer Feared, but not gone, He will return.” “the demon of nightmares and the child of trees a fate of which you can’t escape” “Fire and destruction or you” “Break it or fear it, pick the wrong one and nothing can change it” **

For the second time in his life he didn’t know what to do, anything involving this damned demon confuses him. Dipper was kicking rocks he was pissed, Pissed that he couldn’t figure out what that was implying and Pissed that it scared him so much. One thing was clear, The demon who started weirdmaggon 6 years ago will return and dipper has something to do with it.   
  


Dipper found himself in town. _There’s plenty of bad things in town...but nothing’s worse then being alone a getting killed by a nightmare demon._ Dipper shrugged he wasn’t very optimistic in this moment. He was walking by an alleyway when he saw a guy leaning against a wall smoking, it was Tyler, a typical douche bag who should be in jail. Tyler’s the type of guy to Fuck anything that Walks regardless of if they consent. He had tried something with Mabel but Mabel best the shit out of him. Dipper silently laughed at the thought. Then it hit him... _Wasn't he still supposed to be in jail!?_

Dipper wasn’t surprised, the cops don’t do anything here. He looked up only to realize where he had wondered off to, he was in an abandoned part of town. _You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!_ Dipper picked up his pace when he heard footsteps _why am I so dumb!? I should’ve started running earlier. What does he want? I’m not gonna let this dick bag try to hurt anyone else again._

Dipper glanced behind him before stopping and turning to face Tyler. “Alright cut the shit why are you following me? You gonna try to find my sister?, cuz we know how well that worked out for you-“ Tyler punched Dipper in the side of the face knocking Dipper to the ground. “Oh I see you’ve gotten cocky haven’t you dips?” Dipper looked up to see Tyler starring at dipper smirking at him through his dark red hair. Dipper glared and growled at Tyler only to earn a kick in the stomach, “Ack” Tyler was only a few feet from Dipper. If Dipper stayed down it probably wouldn’t help so, Dipper jumped up and punched Tyler but it only caused him to turn his head a little, He has gotten stronger over the last year but Tyler has gotten even stronger. _Oh shit..I’m totally fucked._ “You should’ve just kept your mouth shut dips”.

Dipper absolutely hated that nickname just the thought alone made him want to puke, he couldn’t believe he ever was friends with this guy. Dipper was bracing for a punch but it never came, Tyler just started walking towards Dipper, in response Dipper started walking backwards. “I could do this all fucking day Tyler.”. “Ouch didn’t your mother teach you not to swear?” Dipper clenched his fists Tyler knew his parents had died 2 years ago. “you b-!”

“Sadly you seem to have run out of room dips” Dipper looked behind him only to see a wall of a building. He couldn’t even look back forwards before Tyler pinned Dipper hands to the wall above him with his hand, Tyler was now leaning over Dipper. Tyler was older then Dipper by 2 years and he was way taller then Dipper. “It seems violence is the only thing your dad taught you!”, “don’t talk about that bastard” Tyler punched Dipper in the stomach “you think you can play hero now but you will never be able to let go of the past” 

Dipper didn’t say anything he didn’t know what to respond to that. “It seems you learned your place, huh dips?” Dipper glared at Tyler “Never” Dipper knead Tyler in the crotch and took off running towards the more populated part of town.   
  


Dipper walked into the gas station and went straight to the restrooms, he looked into the mirror. He was right, Dipper will never let go of the past but that doesn’t matter. Dipper placed a finger on his lip, it was bleeding. He washed off his face and dried it. Grunkle Stan and Ford must’ve already been back at the mystery shack. His side was now throbbing, he wasn’t surprised. The pain wasn’t that bad, he exited the gas station and headed back home....but he got lost- Dipper didn’t know the way from this part of town. It was about to be dark outside in around 45 minutes. Dipper found the cafe they were at yesterday, he knew his way from here. 

* * *

_meanwhile at the shack_

* * *

Pacifica had drove Mabel home again they had just arrived at the shack, “hey Pacifica...” “What Mabel?” Pacifica replied, “uhm well....”. Pacifica looked at Mabel “I don’t know how to say this.”

“Then don’t say it” Pacifica leaned over from her seat and kissed Mabel, Mabel was surprised again even though they had done this yesterday. Pacifica broke away from Mabel, “I love you Mabes” Mabel instantly went as red as a tomato “ah- I... uhm, Iloveyoutooihaveforalongtime, okay bye” She opened the car door and closed it. She waved at Pacifica while she drove away. _That. was. awesome!_ Mabel was happy Pacifica confessed to her. Mabel probably wouldn’t have on her own.   
  


Mabel walked onto the porch and walked in the door. She headed to the kitchen where Ford was. “Hey Mabel did you know where Dipper went yesterday?” Ford asked. “He was with me all day yesterday why?”, “Oh do you remember where the cave was?”. “...what cave?” Mabel asked. “The one Dipper found yesterday?”, Mabel was puzzled “We didn’t even go into the forest? We went to the antique shop and then to the cafe”. “Interesting”. they heard the door open and then saw Dipper walk into kitchen.

* * *

  
“You li- Oh my gods what happened to you”. “DIPDOT! What happened?!” Mabel rushed over to him. “Nothing much, I just had a run in with out great friend Tyler” “isn’t he supposed to be in jail!?” Mabel sounded surprised. “Ya well he isn’t and he’s ten times more angry with me now”. Mabel helped Dipper up the stairs to his room. “Where?”, “at the abandoned part of town”. “Why were you there?”, “I was lost in thought and ended up there”, “what were you so deeply thinking about brother?” Mabel was asking a lot of questions.   
  


Dipper took a deep breath, “it’s just been weirdly quiet lately, more then usual, I can’t help but feel like something bad is about to happen”, “I’m sure it’s nothing Dipper, get some rest” Mabel turned and walked out of his room. Dipper quietly rushed over to his desk **“Forgotten, no longer feared, but not gone, he will return** ” Dipper has already figured out that meant a male demon would return. **“the demon of nightmares”** meaning **That** demon. **“And the child of trees”** which meant himself. **“A fate of which you can’t escape”** Dipper knew that it meant there probably wasn’t a way to change it, but he didn’t want to accept that. **“Fire and destruction or you”** Dipper still didn’t know what that meant. **“Break or fear it, pick the wrong one and nothing can change it”** Dipper was confused he didn’t understand that at all.

Dipper hid the stone again and laid down in his bed, Tyler hurting Dipper was probably nothing compared to the pain he’ll feel when **that demon** returns. 

**”you sure are right about that my dear pinetree~“**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this three times because I forgot to save it the first time, then I lost internet connection when it was saving-


	6. Decisions, Decisions, and more Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fml I just realized I’ve been spelling “ruins” wrong for the last 5 chapters- I meant “runes”  
> Ugh-

**_break it or fear it._** _maybe it’s talking about the deal from 6 years ago, no I don’t think so_ Dipper turned over in his bed _I don’t think you can break a deal... maybe you can but there might be punishments. Break it or fear it, the only I fear is that demon...how do you break a demon? Maybe its about t...h...-._ Dipper had gotten super tired all of a sudden and fell asleep. He was exhausted from his encounter today. 

* * *

Dipper woke up, he hadn’t had a Dream last night. At first he thought he was in the dreamscape but the colors were vibrant not dull like they are when he was in the dreamscape. He looked over to the clock it read “6:38” he was up around a normal time for the first time since he arrived here. He looked over at his desk _That’s It! Maybe it’s the stone maybe I have to break the stone. If I fear it and do nothing then nothing will change._   
  


Dipper grabbed the stone and put it in his bag. He went into the bathroom to take a shower. As he was taking off his shirt he saw his side, “Holy shit” his side was purple and black from where he was kicked. When he touched his side he winced in pain, he finished taking off his clothes and got in the shower he ran hot water over his bruise then cold water. He kept thinking back to when he and Tyler were friends, he missed the old Tyler, the one he might’ve liked. He was sad Tyler had chosen to follow in his father’s footsteps.   
  


Dipper turned off the water and got out of the shower, his side wasn’t as swollen as it was thanks to the cold water. He got dressed and grabbed his backpack, then headed downstairs. When he got into the kitchen Ford was waiting for him “The gig is up where did you really find those symbols?” _Oh fuck I really don’t need 20 questions right now._ “I already told you I found them in a cave”, “you were with Mabel all day and she doesn’t remember a cave”. “She went to the cafe with Pacifica and I went into the forest” that part wasn’t actually a lie since he did go into the forest, he just didn’t find a cave. Ford walked passed Dipper and walked up the stairs, he was probably gonna go talk to Mabel, Dipper took the opportunity and left the kitchen.

He walked outside and headed towards the spot in his dream where he found the piece of stone and where he’d found Stan and Ford. He got a headache when he was almost there. When he arrived he pulled the stone out of his backpack and set the backpack down. He found a big rock that was in the ground. He raised the stone tablet above his head and threw it down, it didn’t break like normal, Not at all. When it hit the ground it didn’t break, it flashed blue then red then gold. _there-...._ Dipper got dizzy all of a sudden “ugh!” his headache had gotten so much worse. Did he make the wrong choice? The stone shattered 

When dipper’s headache subsided He saw a shadowy figure standing over the stone, he had two choices Run or walk up to it. He Decided to walk up to it. When he reached the shadow it leaned to his ear and whispered “do not fear when the time is here” Dipper realized it was a prophet they always spoke in riddles. The prophet stood back up and disappeared. “Wait what!? Come back! What do you mean??...Ugh!” His headache had come back and his vision was blurry again, he needed to get away from here. He quickly rushed back over to where he came from and grabbed his bag.

As he got further away from the spot the more his headache went away. He finally saw the shack, he heard the front door slam open and out walked a very angry Mabel. Dipper was concerned as to why she was angry but he needed to talk to Ford immediately. He walked up to the shack “where the hell did you go when we were in town!?” Mabel exclaimed when she saw Dipper. “That’s not important right now” Dipper walked into the shack leaving Mabel on the porch.

He rushed into the kitchen where Ford and Stan were “what’s going on?! You and Stan have been acting weird ever since we got here!” “US?? You’ve been acting weird, you won’t even tell us where you got the runes from!”. “Because you won’t tell me what’s going on!” Dipper rushed passed them and up to his room, he threw his backpack down and laid in his bed. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore. One thing was clear though, Until Stan and Ford told them what was going on he wouldn’t open his mouth about the runes.   
  


Dipper had been laying in his bed staring at the ceiling for god knows how long before he heard a knock on his door, it was Stan. Ford never knocked and Mabel always lightly knocks three times. Despite not wanting to talk to Stan he got up and opened his door. “Grab your sister and come downstairs.” Stan turned and left. Dipper walked out of his room and to Mabel’s bedroom. “Hey Mabes” Dipper knocked, “I don’t wanna talk to you!” “Mabes...Ford and Stan want us to come downstairs.” “Why?”, “I don’t know either Mabel”. Mabel opened her door and walked out towards the stairs. He knew Mabel was still mad at him and he didn’t blame her. He walked down the stairs and joined everyone in the kitchen.

”So after discussing for a while, we’ve decided to tell you what we are investigating” Ford spoke “We got alerted of some weird readings” ,“the same readings we got before He appeared” Stan added. “We think Cipher is coming back” “WHAT!?” Mabel jumped up from her chair “Didn’t we erase him with Stan’s memories!?”, “that’s what we thought but when Stan got his memories back it’s possible Cipher came back with them but he was weakened by it” Ford stated. “You should check the readings again maybe somethings changed” Dipper was biting his nail, the readings should change if he made the right choice. Everyone looked at Dipper, “He can’t come back Ford, he caused so much pain to everyone.” Ford looked away from Dipper, Ford was the only one aware of how Cipher nearly killed Dipper 6 years ago during weirdmaggon. “If he does come back what do we do?” Dipper asked, “For now We’ll start making protection charms that you’ll have to wear when you go outside, until then you two will have to stay in the mystery shack.” Dipper and Mabel didn’t argue with that, they were aware it was for their safety. “You kids head to bed, we’ll talk more tomorrow” Stan walked over to the kids and walked them up to their rooms.

Dipper said goodnight to Mabel and Stan then entered his room. Dipper laid on his bed, he didn’t want to fall asleep. Something was about to happen he just knew it. Dipper was about to get up when he passed out.

Dipper woke up in the forest...again. He was in the dreamscape, but why? Dipper looked to his left when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, “who’s there?” Dipper walked over to where he saw the figure. Then From behind him he heard....


	7. A Familiar Voice with An Unknown Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets a familiar stranger in the dreamscape

“Hey pinetree~” Dipper was frozen unfortunately he would recognized that voice and nickname anywhere. He didn’t want to turn around. Dipper dug his nails into his palm hoping he would wake up from the pain, but no and now his hand was fixing to bleed. Dipper turned around but no one was there, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Bill was just making dipper play a game. Dipper didn’t turn around “pinetree~” Dipper didn’t respond. “Did you miss me?~” Dipper didn’t reply. “Go ahead keep at that, you’re only making it worse for yourself” Dipper didn’t make a sound.

Dipper didn’t want to acknowledge him, he closed his eyes. Dipper felt hands on his shoulders, “I’ll give you one last chance, open your fucking eyes right now or you’ll regret it” Dipper remained with his eyes closed. Bill shoved Dipper into a tree and pinned him there, Dipper shot his eyes wide open expecting to see a triangle but was greeted by a golden suit with a black bow tie. The hand that was holding his shoulder was now making its way towards Dipper chin, Dipper gulped as the hand reached his chin “look at me”. Dipper didn’t move, the hand on his chin tightened around his jaw. Dipper didn’t budge, he didn’t want to look at the demon.   
  


The hand on his jaw forced him to look up but Dipper kept his eyes looking down. “Dammit Dipper look at me or I will make you regret it” Dipper could tell bill was getting angry but he couldn’t accept the fact bill was really there. Bill removed the other hand on Dipper’s shoulder “Mhn!” ...only to punch Dipper in the stomach. Dipper tightly shut his eyes in pain, _damn-IT!_ His stomach had already hurt from his bruise but now his stomach was in intense pain. Dipper was back to being pinned against the tree by bills hands. One remained on his chin the other one was on his right shoulder, then a third one pinned his other shoulder to the tree. Dipper couldn’t run now.

”Look. At. Me. Or. I’ll. Make. You!” Bill tightened his hand on Dipper’s jaw, it felt like His jaw was about to break. Bill jerked Dipper chin towards him. Dipper gave up he was in so much pain. Dipper slowly opened his eyes and looked up towards Bill, when he meet his eye it was glowing red. Dipper had majorly pissed off Bill, “You’ll regret doing that”. Dipper examined Bill’s new form. He wore an eye patch over his left eye, his hair was short and black on the right side but was fluffy, long, and golden on the left side. “Hmmm you like it Pinetree~ You’d better get used to it”, “why aren’t you a triangle?” Dipper was confused. “That body no longer fits my current desires”, “and what would those be?”, “you’ll find out sooner or later”, “wait what do you mean I’d better get used to you!?”. “I said. You’ll find out sooner or later” Bill moved his leg in between dippers thighs.   
  


Dipper glared at Bill “how are you here!? I broke the stone”. “My pinetree, you sure are dumb. You should’ve thought it through more!” Bill laughed “Im only here. BECAUSE you broke the stone” Bill looked at the now wide eyed Dipper. It was his fault...Bill was here because Dipper broke the stone. “I’ve been regaining my power ever since your little stunt of trying to erase me, I’m now fully repowered and you breaking the stone only released me” Dipper let his head fall back and hit the tree. He had thought he wasn’t as naive as he was, but he just released the demon who tried to wipe out all of gravity falls and the rest of the world.

Dipper’s vision started to go black the last thing he saw was Bill looking at him “I’ll see you soon, My~ pinetree~” 

Dipper jumped up out of his bed when a pain in his stomach hit him causing him to fall to the floor gripping his stomach, it was where Bill punched him. Usually injuries in the dreamscape didn’t transfer over to reality, but Bill was a dream demon so it made sense. Bill made sure the injury transferred over to reality, it was a warning to Dipper and a reminder that he was really there. Dipper made his way over to his bathroom and used the sink to help him stand up. Dipper lifted his shirt up, his body was completely fucked up. He had the bruise from Tyler on his side and now Bill’s bright red bruise right in the center of his stomach. 

He put his shirt back down and put on some pants, he headed to Mabel’s room and opened her door “Mabel get up!” Dipper shook Mabel awake. “Whaaaattt Dipper” Mabel wiped her eyes and sat up. “We need to talk downstairs can you go get Ford and Stan up??” Dipper needed to tell them about everything. “Okay calm down I’ll go get them and wait in the kitchen”. Dipper walked out of her room and headed back to his room holding his stomach it was throbbing and it was painful. Dipper grabbed the paper with the runes, translations, and prophecy.

Dipper headed downstairs where Mabel had already got Stan and Ford. “Okay Dipper what’s wrong?”. Dipper sat down at the table holding his stomach “Look at these” Dipper sat the papers on the table and let them read it. “These are the runes in the right order, I didn’t find them in a cave I found them on a stone tablet...a prophecy tablet.”, “Dipper! Why would you lie about this!? This is serious!” Ford was angry.

Dipper hunched over in pain as his stomach throbbed again. “Where’s the stone?” Stan asked, “I broke it..., before you say....anything I know...it was stupid but..I thought it would..get rid of him” Dipper was out of breath from the pain. “Are you okay? Why are you out of breath?” Mabel asked. “It’ll make.. sense in a minute”. Ford had finished reading it “...So Bill is coming back and you have something to do with it...”. “He’s... He’s already back” Dipper was clenching his stomach, the pain was unbearable. “What!? What do you mean he’s already back?!?!”.

Dipper stood up using the table and pulled up his shirt revealing a giant red yellow and black bruise along with the smaller bruise on his side. “Is that from Tyler?!” Mabel asked she was really concerned from the tone in her voice. “Dipper pointed to the smaller bruise “this one is from Tyler...” he moved his finger over to his stomach, “and this one is from..Bill”. Everyone was staring with their eyes wide open in fear as they saw the bruise the demon had left on him. “Ugh” Dipper knelt to the floor, “I met.. him... in the dream...scape.. last night..”. Mabel helped Dipper back to his chair and Stan went to grab some pain killers from the cabinet. “But he doesn’t have his... triangle form”. “What do you mean” Ford asked. “He has a...somewhat..human form” Dipper tried to explain the best he could. “Here you go” Stan handed Dipper a glass of water and two pills. Dipper took the pills and put them in his mouth then drank the water, at this point he didn’t even care if he just took poison. Dipper put his head on the table. “So Bill has a human form, he’s back, and you met him in the dreamscape?” Ford asked “Ya. I didn’t want to look at him so he punched me in the stomach...he kept calling me His pinetree” Dipper said in disgust.

Stan and Ford looked at each other “alright kid you stay here until the pain killers kick in” Stan and Ford walked off probably to go to the lab in the basement. Dipper just sat there, the pain had already started to subside. “I’m sorry, Dipper” Mabel laid her head on the table next to Dipper. “It’s not your fault mabes, don’t you dare blame yourself” Dipper lifted his head from the table, the pain was almost gone. Dipper thought about what Bill said and he realized what he meant, he looked at Mabel “I think I know what he wants”, “what” Mabel looked back at Dipper, “...Me..”, “No! That’s crazy Dipper.”, “you’ve read the prophecy it says he and I have an inescapable fate, he wants to kill me, Mabel.” The two just sat there until Ford and Stan returned

“Dipper wear this when ever you leave the shack and Mabel you wear this one” Ford held out a headband for Mabel and a bracelet for Dipper, Dipper and Mabel both took the items “they’re enchanted with unicorn hair and some other ingredients to keep you safe when you leave” Stan patted Mabel on the head. “And Dipper, those pills should last for 12 hours I left them on the counter for you if you need them”. “We’ll be in the basement if you need us and tell us before you leave” Ford and Stan turned to head back to the basement. “Actually I’ll be leaving soon, I need to ask someone something” Dipper headed towards his bedroom, “Alright be careful then, I won’t stop you but I don’t advise you to go outside” Stan didn’t want him to get hurt. “Remember the items protect you from demons not from actual humans”.

Dipper headed upstairs, grabbed his knife and put it in his pocket. He walked out his room where Mabel hugged him “be safe okay Dip dot?” “I will Mabes, don’t worry”. Mabel let go of Dipper and headed to her room. Dipper Walked downstairs and to the front door. He took the Golf cart and headed to town, he didn’t feel like walking there.

* * *

before he arrived at his destination he parked golf cart and took the keys, he walked the rest of the way. He knocked on the door, “Who is it-...Do you have a death wish, dips?!” Tyler glared at Dipper. “I need you’re help” Dipper looked into Tyler eyes. Tyler grabbed Dipper’s arm, threw him inside and locked the door. Tyler grabbed Dipper shirt and pinned him to the wall, Dipper didn’t try to stop it either. “There’s nothing you can do to me that could possibly be worse then what he can do” Dipper was just there staring at Tyler, Tyler let go of Dipper. Tyler stepped away and turned his back on Dipper “What do you mean?”. “Remember the demon from 6 years ago?” Dipper walked towards Tyler “which one I strictly remember there being multiple”. “I think you know which one” Dipper growled. “Ohhh you mean the one that almost killed you? Bill was it?” Tyler laughed. “He’s back” Tyler turned around to face Dipper “what do you mean He’s back? He can’t be you banished him”

Dipper lifted up his shirt revealing the bruise and tilted his head to the side. “I had an encounter with him in the dreamscape.”. Tyler looked away from Dipper “Fuck-...Dips don’t do that around me” Tyler brushed his fingers through his hair. “....That’s not the point, he’s back so I need you to help me learn defense”. Tyler faced Dipper. “He’s. A. Fucking. DEMON DIPS!”. “I. KNOW. THAT. I know that.... I know I can’t fight him and win but I need to be able to defend myself the best I can” 

“fine” Tyler pinned Dipper against the wall by his hands. “So what do you do if I do this? Your hands are taken up”. “I could either knee you in the crotch like I did or try to break free” “First off You need to shut your mouth before I end up hurting you” Tyler glared at Dipper “Second off, against a demon you shouldn’t try to break free because it won’t work the best thing is to attack and then run fast because now the demon is pissed off” Tyler let go of Dipper 

* * *

After hours of training Dipper already felt better but he also was sore. “Hey Dips, you probably shouldn’t leave the shack, even with that charm on your wrist it’s not safe outside the shack” “you knew it was a charm?” Dipper was curious “ya I’m not dumb, I want you to stay safe” “funny, **You** caring about **My** safety” “shut up dips” Tyler grabbed his keys. “I’m gonna come with you to the shack” “No, how do I know you’re not just trying to get my sister?” “Dips I’m not like that to girls anymore, plus I’m pretty sure she could beat the shit out of me again”. “Alright then” Dipper headed out, it was almost dark. Dipper’s phone rang, it was Mabel.

> “Hey Mabel” “Where the FUCK are you?” “Relax I’m headed home now” “you’re okay right?” “Ya I’m good I’m fixing to head back, I’m bringing someone with me”, “oh okay, who?” “You’ll see when we get there” “Kk”

Dipper hung up the phone and fell to the ground holding his stomach again, it had already been 12 hours, “ugh dammit” It wasn’t as bad as it was but it still hurt a shit ton. “Dips!” Tyler grabbed Dipper and helped him up. “I’m..fine”. “Damn that demon packs some power”, Dipper growled at Tyler. They arrived at where Dipper park the golf cart. He handed Tyler the keys. “Drive to the shack”, “are you s-?“, “do I look like I can fucking drive!?”, “Alright” Tyler helped Dipper in and then got in the drivers seat. Dipper slouched in his seat holding his stomach. Tyler backed out and drove towards the shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter so far because it’s the one I was most excited to write because now things are getting interesting.


	8. Try To Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper shows up with an Unwanted guest

* * *

Dipper and Tyler reached the mystery shack. Where Mabel bursted open the door of the mystery shack and rushed over to the cart. “What the fuck did you do to him!?”, “Mabel he’s....helping me”, “I don’t believe it, did you forget what he did!?”, “if he does...anything you....can beat the shit out of him”, Tyler got out and walked over to help Dipper. “What are y-“ “I’m just helping him, Mabel” Tyler grabbed Dipper bridal style and carried him inside.

”What did you do?!” Stan rushed over, He probably would’ve punched Tyler across the face if he wasn’t holding Dipper. “Get me the-“, “got em” Ford walked in with a glass of water and the pills. Tyler set Dipper down, he took the pills and drank the water. “Thanks, don’t hurt...Tyler” Dipper walked into the kitchen to sit down, Tyler, Mabel, Stan, and Ford followed him. “Tyler is...helping me, he doesn’t want... me to leave the mystery shack so I brought him here, he’s helping me defend myself.”, “whatever” Mabel rolled her eyes. “I have no interest in you Mabel, I don’t have interest in girls anymore”, “....” Mabel was silent. “If you hurt Dipper I will beat the shit out of you” Mabel walked up the stairs to her room.

Dipper stood up “Tyler’s gonna stay in my room”, “absolutely not.” Ford and Stan stepped forward at the same time. “If I met Bill in the dreamscape, Tyler can wake me up. And if Bill manages to get into the shack, Tyler could protect me until I can do it myself”. “...” Stan and Ford were silent. “...Alright there’s blankets in the hall closet, get some sleep”

Tyler and Dipper headed up stairs, Dipper grabbed some blankets and pillows from the hall closet and headed to his room. “No roaming around at night, Tye”, “you haven’t called me that in a long time, Dips” Tyler smiled. “Ya, its because you turned into a huge dick.”, “I do indeed”, “what the fuck-“ Dipper turned towards Tyler who winked at him. “If you try anything, I will kick you into the sun.”, “you can try”. Dipper blushed and hurried into his room. “My bathroom is there if you need it.”, “I know that.”. “Oh right..” 

Dipper put 2 blankets on the floor the pillows and then another blanket. “There you go”, “awww you’re gonna make me sleep on the hard floor”, “you’re walking on thin ice, mister” Dipper walked over and sat on his bed.

Tyler walked over and grabbed Dippers hand “Follow me” Tyler led Dipper to the bathroom. “What are yo-?”, Tyler lifted up Dipper shirt “hey-!” “Relax I’m not doing anything”, Tyler walked over to the cabinet and grabbed some wrap. “Take off your shirt” Dipper lifted up his shirt and took it off. Tyler began wrapping Dipper’s stomach, “it’ll help with the pain if you have something holding it.” _This is nice I missed h- ACK_ what was Dipper thinking. Dipper found himself staring at Tyler through the mirror. “You can stop staring at me, I’m not gonna do anything.” Dipper quickly looked away, “done” Tyler stood up and grabbed dipper’s shirt “it’s fine I usually don’t sleep with a shirt.”, “you’d better sleep with one, doesn’t what you’re wearing carry over to the dreamscape?” Dipper had never thought about that.

”Fine” Dipper let Tyler help him put his shirt back on. Tyler accidentally touched Dipper back when was pulling the shirt over, they both pulled away “sorry”, “...it’s okay” Dipper finished putting on his shirt and headed to his bed and so did Tyler. Dipper sat on his bed and Tyler sat on the floor. “Do you want to sleep up h-“ “It’s better if I don’t” Tyler interrupted.

Both boys laid down on their beds, dipper didn’t want to fall asleep, he had almost forgot about Bill. It was 9pm, Dipper was tired but he didn’t want to fall asleep. Dipper sat up in bed and held his head, he didn’t want to die. He knew Bill couldn’t transfer fatal wounds from the dreamscapes no matter how powerful he was, you can’t die in reality because of something that happens in the dreamscape. “You okay dips?”, Dipper giggled “you’re still up?” He had thought Tyler was asleep already. “You don’t want to fall asleep do you?” Tyler could always read dipper like an open book. “I don’t, I don’t want to see him again, who knows how long we have until Bill comes to reality and tries to kill me?”, Dipper was trembling, Tyler got up and sat on Dipper bed. “Do you want me to sl-.”, “yes” Tyler silently laughed. Tyler laid next to Dipper, “it’s gonna be okay Dipper, try to relax, I’ll wake you up if you seem threatened” Dipper felt relieved.

it had been around 20 minutes and Tyler had already fallen asleep. Dipper laid there staring at the wall, he felt Tyler hug him. Dipper fell into the embrace and comfort and he fell asleep. 

* * *

Dipper woke up in his room, Tyler was sleeping next to him. He got up and noticed, he didn’t actually wake up. Dipper was slammed against the wall “ugh” Dipper didn’t even need to look up to know who it was. **“Really Pinetree!”** Dipper looked up to see Bill floating and glowing red **“This guy!”** Dipper was confused. In a split second Bill was holding Dipper up by his throat. **“You will regret this”** Dipper didn’t understand why Bill was angry. Dipper couldn’t breathe he was struggling to get free from bills grasp, he tried kicking bill and pulling at bill’s hand but it was to no avail. Bill looked up **“Dammit Dipper! Th** **is isn’t over”**

* * *

Dipper woke up to Tyler shaking him, Dipper sat up gasping for air “what happened?!” Dipper was breathing heavily. “I think I pissed off Bill more somehow” Dipper was still confused about it. “What did he say?” “He didn’t say much besides, Really Pinetree! This guy! You will regret this and that it wasn’t over, I don’t understand why he was angry” “...” Tyler just stared at Dipper “..Uhm Dipper...I think Bill was jealous.”, “What?!” Dipper was so confused but it did make sense. Dipper ran his fingers though his hair, “Hey, you’ll be okay Dips, I’ll protect you”. Dipper blushed “thanks but protecting me just puts you in danger.”, “it doesn’t matter..., as long as your safe”.

Dipper looked up at Tyler, even though it was dark Dipper could tell Tyler was blushing. Tyler looked at Dipper “wha-?” Dipper jumped up and met Tyler’s lips with his. “Mph” Tyler returned the kiss and rolled over on top of Dipper. Dipper stuck up his middle finger, flipping off the demon. He didn’t care about Bill in this moment. Tyler pulled away “Dipper you know I can’t do this, if you do I can’t contr-“ “I don’t care” Dipper pulled Tyler on top on him hugging his neck, Tyler leaned down and kissed Dipper. Tyler’s hand slipped down and explored under dippers shirt then up his side. Tyler removed his hand and his lips from Dipper, “I’m not gonna do this, right now” Tyler got up “you’re just emotional right now and you’ll regret it later” he laid down on the blankets on the floor.  
  


Dipper looked up at the ceiling tracing his lips, _I will never regret that._ Dipper turned over and fell asleep. 

* * *

Dipper woke up the next morning, he didn’t dream the second time. Dipper turned over to see Tyler sitting on the floor scribbling on a piece of paper. “What are you doing?”, “I- I don’t know either...” Tyler didn’t look up. “I’m gonna go take a shower” Dipper got off his bed and headed to the bathroom, “don’t go downstairs yet.”.

Dipper grabbed some clothes and set them by the sink, he turned the water in the shower on. Dipper took off his shirt revealing the wrap Tyler had did. He took off the wrap and set it on the counter, Dipper rubbed his neck. It was like he could still feel Bill’s hand around his neck. Dipper finished removing his clothes and got in the shower.

10 minutes later

Dipper turned off the water and got out of the shower, his bruise didn’t hurt as bad and it had already started to fade, surprisingly. Dipper dried off and put his pants on then put on his tree necklace. He grabbed his shirt and the wrap and walked outside. “Hey Tye can you help me?”. “Sure” Tyler got up and walked towards Dipper then grabbed the wrap. Tyler started wrapping Dipper again. When he finished he ran his finger up Dipper’s spin, Dipper shivered. Tyler helped Dipper with his shirt and then the two of them headed downstairs, they didn’t talk about last night. Mabel was waiting for them downstairs, “are you good Dipper?” Mabel looked Dipper up and down. “I’m fine..”. “Dipper saw Bill last night”. “Tye!”. “What!?” Mabel stood there “Did Bill hurt you again?”, “He was Pissed and started choking me, Tyler woke me up” 

“...how did you?”, “I heard him whimpering and so I woke him up”, “what happened after?”, “I was breathing heavy for a while but then I was fine.”. They joined Stan and Ford in the kitchen

“We’ll try to figure out something for your dreams Dipper.” Ford walked out of the kitchen with some protein bars, he handed Dipper and Tyler 2 bars each. “Thanks” Tyler put one of the bars in his pocket. He and Dipper started eating the first bar. Ford walked back out with the Pills and a drink “Here”. Dipper put the pills in his mouth and swallowed with water. ”what even are these Ford?” “Clinical strength Aleve” 

Stan walked out from the kitchen “Take this” Stan handed a bracelet to Tyler. “A charm bracelet... I don’t need it.”, Stan looked at Dipper then back at Tyler “I’m pretty sure you will” Stan headed towards the living room. 

“So what do you want to do?”, “anything as long as it doesn’t involve going outside.” Him and Tyler headed back upstairs to Dipper’s room. “Can I take a shower?” Tyler asked. “Uh-...Ya?”. “Okay I’ll be out in like 10 minutes”. Tyler shut the bathroom door leaving Dipper in silence. Dipper walked over to the window. He was looking at the trees for a while, _What is that-_ He widened his eyes, there was something leaning on one of the trees, he hadn’t noticed it until now. Did someone leave a rake or something on the tree?

Dipper heard the bathroom door open. “Hey Dipper can I borrow a shirt?”, “Ya” Dipper turned to see Tyler standing in the doorway..without his shirt on. Dipper turned back towards the window, “I’ll find you one” Then dipper noticed, the shadow wasn’t there anymore. _That’s it I’m definitely losing my mind._ “uh Dipper?”, “coming” Dipper got up and walked passed Tyler into the bathroom and into his closet. Dipper bent down and looked in his dresser, he put things he couldn’t wear in it. “You can pick out a shirt-“, for the first time since last night Dipper met Tyler’s eyes. “About last night-“, “Dips, Don’t” Dipper walked passed Tyler and turned around “I don’t regret it” Dipper exited the closet and entered his bedroom. He sat on his bed looking at the window. What was it that he saw earlier? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say he exited the closet in more ways then one hmmmmm?


	9. A Rude awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do proof read my writing but sometimes I miss spelling or grammar mistakes you can usually still tell what I meant to put though, Sorry if that bothers anyone...

Dipper walked over to the window, he looked down at the tree but still nothing was there. _I’m going crazy_ “You okay dips?”, “uh ya I’m fine, I thought I saw something earlier but I guess not...” Dipper turned around to see Tyler was wearing a dark red muscle shirt. “It matches your hair” Dipper slightly smiled. “So.. what do you want to do?”, “there’s a lot of things I want to do right now, but I can’t”, “like what?”, “figure out this situation, go outside, maybe even..” dipper looked back towards the window “..Nevermind”, “how about we play a game with cards and then go downstairs to see what else we can do” Tyler walked over to Dipper’s desk and opened one of the drawers. Tyler grabbed a deck of cards and sat on the floor bed “come on” Tyler patted next to him. He got up and sat across from Tyler.   
  
  


They played a few rounds of slap jack and then put the cards back into their box. “Lets go downstairs and see what everyone else is doing” Tyler and Dipper stand up, set the cards back on his desk and head downstairs. Mabel is already downstairs “hey Mabes where are Ford and Stan?”, “they’re downstairs, they'll probably be back up soon” Mabel walked towards the living room. Dipper and Tyler followed, they all waited in the living room for Stan and Ford. 

  
Stan and Ford walked into the living room “hey kids, we’re gonna go take some readings, we’ll be back in a while”, “that’s not a good idea” Tyler walked up to Ford, “Even as protected as the mystery shack is, Bill has gotten stronger, much stronger, I’m not sure we should be split up.”, “But we need to do re-“, “I know, I’m saying we’ll come with you”. Ford and Stan didn’t argue, Tyler had made a good point, it wasn’t safe for them to split up. “Alright go grab your charms and anything you might need” 

Dipper, Mabel, and Tyler headed upstairs and to their rooms. Dipper and Tyler grabbed their bracelets, and Dipper grabbed his knife. “You know Dipper...I’ve never actually...forced someone, I don’t want to be like my dad.” Dipper walked over and kissed Tyler on the cheek, “I know, and it’s not your fault your dad is the way he is”. Dipper and Tyler headed out the door and down the stairs.   
  


“let’s go” Mabel was wearing her headband and her hair in a ponytail. Mabel, Dipper, and Tyler headed towards the door and outside. “So where are we going? The spot in the forest?” Dipper asked, “how do you know about that?” Ford turned around to face Dipper, “I was there when you got the readings and it’s where I found a part of the prophecy stone.”. Ford didn’t say anything, they all started walking into the forest. When they got there, Dipper’s side started to hurt, it didn’t hurt bad it was just a noticeable pain. Dipper looked around him, “you good dips?”, Dipper had fallen back from the group. “..ya, I’m fine”. Dipper re-joined the rest of the group. “This is where I broke the stone, the stone is the thing that released Bill.”, “what stone?” Dipper forgot he hadn’t told Tyler about the stone, Ford and Stan had started messing with the equipment and taking readings.

“I found a prophecy stone, it predicted Bill was gonna come back and I had something to do with it.” Dipper looked up at Tyler, “it says he and I have an unescapable fate”, “no I won’t let that happen” Tyler grabbed Dipper’s hand. “He gonna kill me Tye”, “...Dips, I’m not sure he’s gonna kill you.”, “what do you mean?”, “the prophecy says you have an unescapable fate, it wouldn’t make sense if he was gonna kill you”, “that would make sense of why he doesn’t have his triangle form, his desire changed”, “We still aren’t sure what his current desire is, but I will protect you” Tyler squeezed Dipper’s hand. Dipper laid his head against Tyler’s chest, Tyler rubbed Dipper’s head. 

  
“what’re you doing?” Tyler turned his head to see Mabel glaring at him. “Don’t worry about it Mabes”. Dipper broke away from Tyler and walked over towards Stan and Ford. “How’s it going so far?”, “...” Ford got up and walked over to the kids “I’m not gonna lie, the readings are worse then before.” Dippers heart sunk, he didn’t know wether the readings changing was a good thing or a bad thing, and on side the readings going up could mean the demon was still not here yet, or the readings could mean the demon was already there. 

“We’re all going to go back to the mystery shack today, Mabel feel free to call Pacifica to stay over. No one is going to leave the mystery shack until further notice” Stan and Ford put the equipment back in the bag and Stan put the bag over his shoulder. “Let’s head back”. Dipper looked over to the trees and almost fell over but he put his foot forward and stopped himself, he got a major headache when he looked over towards the spot he had first encountered Bill. “Dipper!?” Mabel and Tyler ran over to Dipper. “I’m fine,...this is where I was in the dreamscape when Bill first appeared”. Tyler wrapped his arm around dippers waist and helped him with his balance. They all started to walk back towards the mystery shack, after they got away from the spot Dipper broke away from Tyler “I’m good now, thanks”, Dipper was looking at the ground hiding his blush. 

  
  
they finally arrived back at the shack, Mabel rushed in and up to her room. She was probably in a hurry to call Pacifica since it was almost dark, Dipper laughed. The rest of the group departed, Ford and Stan went down to the lab, and Tyler and Dipper were left to go to their room. Dipper walked into his room followed by Tyler. Dipper walked over to his desk and grabbed the prophecy papers and gave them to Tyler. “What this?”, “it’s the prophecy”. Tyler started trailing his eyes down the paper. “... I’ll protect you dips, I won’t let him take you away”. “He’s a demon Tyler.”, “so what? That fucking demon isn’t gonna get to you”, “Tye...”. Dipper walked up to Tyler, “please don’t get yourself killed trying to protect me”. “Then you have to promise me to never give up, no matter what happens”, “I promise”, Tyler Hugged him, Dipper and Tyler stayed like that for a while. It was nice Dipper didn’t want to pull away from his embrace. They jerked away from each other when Dipper heard three knocks “Yes Mabel?”, Mabel opened the door along with Pacifica.

Pacifica ran up to Tyler and punched him in the arm. “I deserve that”. Pacifica then hugged Dipper “I’m sorry this is happening”, “it’s fine we’ll figure something out” Pacifica stepped away from Dipper and walked out the door with Mabel. “Make sure to get some sleep guys” Mabel closed dipper’s door.   
  
  


Dipper turned to Tyler “sleep on my bed tonight”, “Dipper I’m not sure that’s a good ide-“, “shut up,.. please?” Dipper met Tyler’s eyes. “Dips, last night it took everything in me not to take you right then and there. I don’t want to do that right now”, “...so you do want to eventually?” Dipper laughed. “Shut up!” Tyler walked away from Dipper and laid on Dipper’s bed. “Come here”. Dipper walked over to the bed and snuggled against Tyler. 

They both soon drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

  
Dipper woke up in his room, this time Tyler wasn’t there, the moonlight shinning through his window was dull. Dipper sat up in his bed except... he didn’t, he wasn’t in control of his body. He got up and walked out of his room, Dipper could only watch as he walked downstairs and headed to the door. He walked outside and towards the forest. Once he got to the tree line he got control of his body, Dipper looked around at the trees, then at his window, and back towards the trees. He saw a shadow of something leaning against a tree. Dipper rounded the tree to see that annoying top hat and golden suit. Neither of them spoke, Bill held an item in his hand that he kept tossing up and catching. The more Dipper examined it he realized what it was, it was a chess piece, the queen piece. “See this piece?” Dipper continued to stare at the piece. “When It leaves it always ends up back in my hand, no matter how far it goes away from my hand it can’t leave”. Dipper paid close attention to the words, Bill wasn’t only talking about the chess piece.

“What do you w-“, “even if the knight stands in front of the enemy king and beside the queen, the knight can only move around the king, so it’s pointless” Bill changed the queen piece into a knight, he floated the piece above his hand now glowing blue. “In the end it doesn’t matter what the knight does, it will only fail, the king can easily eliminate the knight” Bill squeezed his hand and shattered the knight piece. “Now no one protects the queen, and the game will end”. That wasn’t how chess worked, you have to corner the other king in order to end the game and win. “That’s not how it works”, Bill turned to look into dippers eyes. “You’ll know sooner rather later”. The sun had started to rise in the dreamscape, “Until Afternoon, Pinetree”. 

* * *

Dipper woke up, Tyler wasn’t in the room. Dipper sat up and looked around, Tyler was probably downstairs. Dipper got up and walked to his nightstand, he had left the papers with the runes on his nightstand. Dipper took the papers and sat them on his desk. _!!_ That’s when Dipper noticed the items on his desk, The queen chess piece- next to a shattered knight. Dipper picked up the knight, it looked like it was shattered once and put back together, there were many cracks in the knight piece. Just like in his dream....

Dipper set the chess piece down and headed downstairs. Dipper had a flash back to when Tyler said he would protect him. Dipper instantly knew what the chess pieces meant. Dipper hurried to find everyone else, he had checked everywhere on ground level, and on the top floor. Dipper walked into the storage room, the vending machine door that concealed the lab was open. Dipper rushed down the stairs and into the lab, he found everyone talking in the lab. Mabel was probably happy because they were including her and Pacifica in their research. 

“is that a good thing or a bad thing!?” Mabel was messing with the ends of her hair, which she only did when she was stressed or nervous. “What do we do?”, “Dont ask me ask Ford” Tyler and Pacifica were also arguing, Pacifica turned to Ford and repeated the question Mabel had asked “Is it good or bad!?” 

“I don’t know!” Ford slammed his fist on the desk causing the room to go quiet. “We can prepare for the worst that’s all we can do” 

“...what’s good or bad?” Dipper spoke up causing the entire room to look at him. Stan stepped forward from the group “The readings completely disappeared last night.”

Dipper remembered what Bill had said ’Until afternoon, Pinetree’. Dipper looked after at Tyler, his knight, and then back at Ford. “It’s not a good thing” 

“Dipper?!” Ford stepped forward towards Dipper. “What did Bill say to you?” 

Dipper took a deep breath, “Bill will be here in the afternoon” the entire room collectively gasped. 

“SERIOUSLY??” Mabel started aggressively rubbing her hair, “This afternoon!?!?” Pacifica was messing with the sleeve of her sweater. 

Dipper took a deep breath “I don’t think you guys have to worry”. “I don’t think Bill will hurt you unless you get in his way” Dipper walked over to Tyler and faced the rest of the group. “You guys have to protect Tyler” 

“what?” Tyler was confused, “Bill used chess to inadvertently tell me that, Tyler can’t stop him and if he tried Bill would eliminate him, The knight trying to defend the queen is pointless when face to face with the king” Dipper walked away from Tyler. ”We need to start making better weapons”, Dipper walked over to Stan and Ford “I need all the books on word spells”. He then walked over to Mabel and Pacifica “I need you guys to stay and help them with gathering items and assist them how ever you can” 

“This is the only book with word spells, the rest require ingredients and preparations” Stan handed Dipper the books and started to gather materials. “what are you gonna do Dipper?” Mabel asked, “Me and Tyler are gonna study spells down here since it’s the only place Bill hopefully can’t see” 

Dipper grabbed Tyler and headed over to the table in the corner of the lab. “You start reading this one” Dipper handed Tyler a book called ‘Spells for beginners’ Dipper had already memorized those spells, they didn’t fit what he needed. “Dipper, I cant do spells, I don’t have any weird ability’s” Tyler was referring to when Dipper managed to summon purple fire to his hand using a complex spell. “You just have to memorize the spell, we have less then 9 hours so you’d better get started” 

It was a little hard to focus on the spells when all Dipper could hear were people shuffling around and talking. Dipper closed his eyes and repeated _θόρυβο του αυτιού μου_ , _φωνή στο αυτί μου,_ _εξαφανίζομαι_ Twice. Dipper blocked out the noises using a Greek spell, he then looked through and memorize some spells. The spell would only last for a couple of minutes but that’s all Dipper needed, he flipped through the pages and memorized only spells he thought might come in handy. Dipper shut the book and his spell wore off, perfect timing.

“You read that really fast...” Tyler was staring at the medium sized book Dipper managed to read through in only 9 minutes. “Most of them were useless”. Dipper walked over to see what Ford was doing, He was building what looked like a hidden knife contraption. “The blade is made from a special metal that is able to hurt demons” Ford finished putting the spring into the contraption.   
  


Dipper Looked over to see Pacifica holding Mabel on the couch, he walked over to them and sat down. “It'll be okay” _Hopefully_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to change my style a bit towards the end, I like it better cuz it’s more organized, Easier to read, and you can tell who’s talking. 
> 
> Translation for dippers spell  
> θόρυβο του αυτιού μου  
> φωνή στο αυτί μου  
> εξαφανίζομαι  
> It translates to  
> noise of my ear  
> voice in my ear  
> disappear  
> I’m terrible at coming up with spells so- get ready for a lot of stupid sounding spells


	10. Unprepared

* * *

Dipper hugged Mabel “you’re gonna be okay” Deep down Dipper knew they were gonna be okay, the only one he needed to worry about was Tyler. He knew Bill wanted to kill Tyler, Dipper wasn’t going to let that happen, no matter what.   
  


“Dipper come here for a second” Dipper stood up and walked to Ford. “Ya?”, “I only have a few weapons left and we don’t have that many defensive items, we are severely unprepared for this” Ford pushed up his glasses.

“we have to try our best, Ford.” Dipper looked back at Mabel, “We have to protect ourselves and never give up.” Dipper looked towards Ford “When everything else fails as long as you never give up, you can never actually lose”

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

Everyone around him was preparing, except him. He’d finish doing all he could, “I’m gonna go back upstairs” Dipper knew something bad was gonna happen. He knew Bill always got what he wanted, and it seems Dipper was something on that list. He still didn’t know what exactly Bill wanted from him, besides the fact he probably wanted to kill Dipper for everything he’d done.   
  


Dipper arrived in his room, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Dipper wrote a letter for them to find, because Dipper couldn’t shake the feeling he wasn’t gonna be around here for much longer. He wrote one for Mabel, Stan, and Ford to find. His mind went blank when he got to the letter for Tyler, he couldn’t write anything, he couldn’t think of anything in the moment. Bill probably wasn’t watching him right now, at least he’d hoped.   
  


Dipper got up and hid the notes under his old hat above his bed. Dipper walked back over to his desk after hiding the notes, the chess pieces where still on his desk, then he realized a plan. Dipper knew exactly what to write, he quickly wrote it down and hid it with the rest of the letters. Dipper knew what to do if it came down to it.   
  


Dipper laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, there wasn’t anything he could do to help right now. They only had 6 hours left and Bill wasn’t weak like he was 6 years ago. Dipper had thought he wouldn’t have done something stupid like this, he was still the same stupid child he was 6 years ago. He’d let fear manipulate him into releasing Bill.   
  


Dipper laid in bed for a while, just thinking about the events from the previous days. He had only arrived in gravity falls almost two weeks ago, but these last days have been filled with so many events.   
  


Dipper got up and looked at his clock, it was 11:00am, they probably only had a few more hours. Afternoon could’ve meant anywhere from noon and after. Dipper didn’t know what to do anymore. He’d trained himself nonstop for 2 years after weirdmaggon but nothing’s change, whenever he’s around Bill he can’t forget the fact he nearly died at the demons feet during the end of weirdmaggon. He fears that demon more then anything he’s ever feared before, he freezes when ever the demon is near him, the only thing he can do is act like he isn’t afraid.   
  


Dipper got up from his bed and went to his closet, he took off the shirt he was wearing and put on a loose long sleeve shirt. He exited his room and headed back down stairs, before he entered the room with the vending machine something outside a window caught his eye, the sky was dark, darker then it should be when it’s noon and isn’t supposed to rain. A shiver ran down Dipper’s spine, he hurried down to the lab.   
  


Mabel and Pacifica were running around the lab grabbing stuff and handing it to ford, Stan and Ford were both building something, and Tyler was sitting on the couch bitting his nail. Dipper walked over and joined Tyler on the couch.   
  


“are you good?” Dipper sat down on the couch and faced Tyler. “I’m fine” Tyler laid his hand down on his pant leg but he was still picking at his fingernail. “No you aren’t, you mess with your fingernails when you’re hiding something” Dipper has known Tyler long enough to know that. “I’m just worried about this” Tyler leaned back against the couch “I don’t know what’s gonna happen”. Dipper also leaned back on the couch “...what ever happens, it’ll be alright”. “But you don’t know that for sure” Tyler sighed. Tyler looked down at his watch, “it’s already past noon, anything can happen right now we aren’t prepared in the slightest for this, none of us knew he would come back, we-“, “just stop Tye”, Tyler sat up and looked down at his hands. “We can’t give up, the battle is over before it even begins if you don’t think you can fight”, “...but that’s kinda hard when even the person who’s saying this doesn’t believe that we’ll win” Tyler got up and walked over to the stairs.   
  


Dipper sat up on the couch, Tyler could read Dipper like an open book. Dipper followed Tyler upstairs, Dipper waited till the rest of the group couldn’t hear them. “Tyler, it’s not my fault I don’t think we can win, he’s a flipping immortal demon he can’t die and we can”. Tyler stopped at the top of the stairs “you have to fight for yourself, you promised me”, Dipper hurried up the stairs to catch up to Tyler “I know that, I will never stop fighting for myself” dipper got in front of Tyler and put his hands on Tyler’s shoulders “....but he’s trying to kill you and I don’t want you to die”. Tyler placed his hands on Dipper face and lifted his head up “you need to focus on yourself, not me” Tyler got closer to Dipper and pulled him into a hug. Dipper melted into Tyler’s embrace.

“what’s going on here?” Mabel stood at the vending machine door with her arms crossed. “I-“, “ah never mind I see, sorry to interrupt the moment but we finished the equipment so come downstairs” Mabel giggled and walked over to the guys, “I need to check something first” Dipper leaned outside the doorway to look outside the window, the sky was a dark purple, that wasn’t good. “Uh guys come look at this” Tyler and Mabel rushed over to the window, “uh oh-“ Mabel took a step back. “Mabel quickly go downstairs and tell the others, We’ll be down right after you”, Mabel did as Dipper said and hurried back down to the lab. “Yo-“ Dipper grabbed Tyler and pulled him into a kiss, “please don’t die even if I’m not here” Dipper turned around and hurried downstairs, Tyler followed.   
  


When they reached the lab, everyone was getting ready, Mabel put her hair up and was putting on a gun holster around her waist. Pacifica had changed into a tank top and had her weapon attached to her leg, Dipper couldn’t see what it was though. Ford and Stan looked up at dipper and Tyler “when did you get sun burns?” Dipper and Tyler looked at each other ....they were both lightly blushing, “Never mind that doesn’t matter” Dipper walked over to ford, “this is yours it’s a spring loaded knife, press this trigger and the knife will extend pretty far”. Stan handed a crossbow to Tyler “since we know Bill is also targeting you, you’ll be on the roof, he shouldn’t be able to do anything because of the barrier”.   
  


Dipper took a deep breath, “so I guess this is it, promise me you guys won’t stop trying no matter what happens, after all we might have a fight like this again so we need to be prepared” Dipper looked over to Tyler “Let’s head upstairs”. “Wait” Ford grabbed a couple of necklaces off the desk “These are enchanted beads, I got them a while ago form an old friend of mine, they can protect you from an attack if the attacker had the intent to kill the holder” Ford gave one to everyone, “I’m too old and weak to try to fight him so I’ll stay inside and help aid as much as I can” 

The group headed upstairs, one by one they exited the lab entrance. Stan was the last one to exit, he pushed the vending machine door shut and locked it. Mabel and Dipper both went over to the closest window the sky was purple and red, the same color it was during weirdmaggon but the colors were more intense and dark. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other Mabel gave Dipper a hug “it’ll be okay dip dot” Dipper returned the hug, it should be him reassuring Mabel that everything would be fine, but she knew He was scared.   
  


All the light in the sky turned red and the air got heavier, “he’s here” Stan turned back and looked at the kids. Stan and Ford walked over and gave Mabel, Dipper, Tyler, and Pacifica a hug, “stay safe okay?”. Ford knew the kids were as strong if not stronger then he was when he fought the same demon. Tyler headed to his spot on the roof while the rest headed out the front door. Mabel was the first out, followed by Pacifica, then Dipper. A high pitched laughter came from the trees, Yup he was definitely there. Mabel gripped the gun on her waist.

The demon emerged from in between the trees, even though Dipper had told them Bill had a human form, they weren’t expecting it. “Damn” Mabel took a step back, Pacifica looked at Mabel and growled at her, “what!? The evil sack of shit has an ugly new form I wasn’t flirting with him” Mabel glared at the demon. “Oh, ouch, I’m so hurt! I spent so much time on this form” Bill placed his hand on his chest mocking the twin. Mabel stepped forward “You!-“ Pacifica grabbed her arm, “he’s just trying to mess with you”. “He’s trying to make you unfocused” Dipper looked over to Mabel. Mabel placed her hand back on her gun. “Let’s do this” Mabel Smiled at them and took a step forward.   
  


  
They all walked together off the porch and onto the grass. “Is this all you got?” Bill laughed at them. Mabel unholstered her gun and shot Bill in the side, Bill instantly stopped laughing. “Listen here little girl, you’re not a match for me”, Pacifica clenched her fist “what makes you think that?”, Bill looked over to the blonde girl and back at Mabel. He silently laughed “really!? A northwest and a pines?! This is hilarious”. Mabel shot Bill in the chest again, “alright now you’re starting to piss me off” Bill snapped his fingers, Mabel got lifted off the ground and thrown into the wall of the mystery shack. “You bitch!” Pacifica grabbed a knife off her leg and lunged at the demon, she pushed the knife into the demon’s side, the demon growled and threw her into the wall next to Mabel. Dipper took a step back, Bill quickly moved his eyes over to the boy. ”good afternoon pinetree~”, Dipper took a deep breath before replying “there is nothing good about this”, Bill walked towards Dipper, Dipper stayed where he was.

Bill put his hand up and caught an arrow and glared towards the roof, Dipper looked over towards the roof, Bill had just caught the arrow Tyler shot. **“This guy”** Bill summoned an arrow in his hand and threw it towards the roof, it hit the part of the roof Tyler was standing on, it broke that part of the roof causing Tyler to fall and land on the ground. Dipper ran over to Tyler only to be stopped by Bill grabbing him. Bill lifted up Dipper’s arm causing Dipper to turn around **“Don’t you dare!”**. Dipper lifted up his other arm and pressed the trigger, the knife extended from his sleeve and pierced Bill’s stomach, Dipper retracted the knife and ran to Tyler. Bill fell to ground holding his stomach **“DAMMIT PINETREE!”**.   
  


Dipper knelt next to Tyler “are you okay!?”, “I’m fine” Tyler grabbed the crossbow and loaded an arrow. He fired the arrow at the demon, the arrow was almost at the demon when he started glowing red. The arrow stopped midair and broke in half, the demon got up and started to walk towards the group. Pacifica and Mabel both ran at the demon, they didn’t even get close to the demon before they got thrown into the wall again, but this time Mabel’s head hit the wall and she passed out, Pacifica got up and rushed over to her side. Bill reached out his hand and brought Tyler towards him, “No!” Dipper rushed over to Tyler be he wasn’t quick enough, Bill grabbed Tyler shirt and punched him into a tree. 

That was it, Dipper saw the bead around Tyler’s neck break. Bill was gonna kill Tyler if he didn’t intervene. “STOP!” Dipper walked over to the demon. He took a deep breath, it felt like he couldn’t breath, “...you want me right?”. “DIPPER DON’T!” Tyler stood up using the tree. “DONT YOU DARE DIPPER” Pacifica screamed at him. Stan and Ford exited the house “what are you doing Dipper!?”. Dipper didn’t want to see anyone get hurt any worse then they already were,... and he couldn’t let Tyler die.   
  


The demon walked up to Dipper **“Well pinetree?”** , Dipper looked back at everyone “you only want me, don’t hurt them” Dipper looked back at the demon, “I’ll go with you”. “ARE YOU CRAZY DIPS!? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE’S GONNA DO TO YOU!”. It was true, Dipper had no idea what was gonna happen, he would probably die but he was fine with that, as long as the ones he loved were safe. The demon held out his hand. “What?” Mabel woke up “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DIPPER!?” Mabel got up and ran over to him. “Mabel don’t!” Dipper looked over at Mabel, he couldn’t protect her or Tyler if he wasn’t here. Dipper quickly turned, kicked the demon in the crotch, and ran over to Tyler. “I love you, protect them for me” Tyler quickly leaned down and kissed Dipper, Dipper closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He opened his eyes to see the demon walking over to him. Dipper leaned into Tyler’s ear and whispered “I’ll be back, don’t give up”. Bill yanked Dipper back by the collar of his shirt, **“you’ll regret that”** Dipper tried to run from the demon but he couldn’t, then everything around him disappeared and everything went black.

* * *

* * *


	11. Oh The places we’ve found ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-con elements in this chapter

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tyler could only watch as Dipper was pulled away from him, he could see the fear in Dipper’s eyes. **“You’ll regret that”** dipper struggled to get away from the demon, Bill’s eye glowed red as they vanished. Tyler fell to the floor holding his face, his eyes started to water up. Dipper was gone and he was with that demon, Ford and Pacifica rushed over to Tyler as Stan helped Mabel inside. “You guys?” Tyler didn’t respond he knew what Pacifica was asking about.

Ford helped Tyler up and helped him inside. Mabel was in shock, Stan was examining her head when Tyler walked in. “Don’t worry Mabel he’ll be fine, he’s a fighter” Ford tried to reassure Mabel, Tyler sat at the table. “So you and Dipper?” Stan asked, Tyler didn’t blame them for being curious. “It’s complicated” Tyler didn’t know what they were and he didn’t even know if he would ever see Dipper again. “I’m gonna head upstairs, I need to be alone right now” Tyler left the room and headed upstairs. He hesitated before opening the door, he didn’t want to be in the room if Dipper wasn’t there... He opened the door and went inside.

The room was silent, tears ran down Tyler’s face, Tyler knew what the demon had wanted. The human form, him getting jealous, and the chess pieces. Bill wasn’t going to kill Dipper, he was gonna hurt him in more ways then one. Tyler sat on Dipper’s bed, he should’ve went through with it that night. He doesn’t know why exactly the demon would want that from Dipper, but whatever it was, it wasn’t a good thing. 

* * *

* * *

Dipper woke up on a bed, but it wasn’t his bed and that was obvious. The sheets were golden and the mattress was black. Dipper instantly hurried off the bed and looked around, he was still wearing the long sleeve shirt but the knife wasn’t there. It was obvious where he was, he was in a room made by Bill. Dipper looked around, there were golden curtains on the far wall. Dipper walked over to them and opened them, as he expected there wasn’t an actual window there. Dipper looked around and noticed a dresser, he walked over and opened the top drawer, there were shirts in it, all of them were golden or black _of course they are_ This demon only had those colors in this room.

”making yourself at home, pinetree?”, there it was that annoying voice that haunts him. Dipper felt disgusted at Bill implying this was his home. Dipper turned around to see that annoying hat and bow tie. Dipper glared at the demon “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, you’ve already dug yourself a huge hole, **Pinetree”**   
  


Dipper walked over towards the demon “how long have I been here?”, “I don’t think I have to answer that~” Bill walked towards Dipper. Dipper stopped walking and stepped back “What’s wrong pinetree~” Bill continued to walk towards him. Dipper in return continued to walk backwards, in an instant Bill pin Dipper’s hand above him. Dipper tried to use his other hand to push the demon away, Bill pinned Dipper’s other hand to the wall, “Well shit”.

“If I remember correctly, you strictly had a little moment with that little boy toy of yours after I **specially told you not to,** hmmm Pinetree? What should I do with you?”. Dipper looked up at the demon, he tried to kick the demon in the crotch but he caught dipper’s leg. “Bad little Pinetree” Bill put his leg in between Dipper’s, “what do you even want with me!” Dipper tried to pull his hands away but the demon only tightened his gripped and looked down at Dipper “you don’t seem to notice the position you’re in”, Dipper looked around. “Wow you really are dumb, I thought you would’ve figured it out by now, that little boy toy of yours already did” Dipper looked at the demon, he was talking about Tyler “what do you m-?!“ Dipper was cut off when Bill leaned down and kissed him, Dipper struggled against the demon.

That’s when reality set in and Dipper realized his position, him getting jealous and the human form, he’d figured out what the demon wanted. Dipper felt sick to his stomach, Bill stood back up “you kissed that little boy toy of yours twice despite me warning you”, “three times actually” Bill banged dippers head against the wall and threw him onto the bed. Dipper quickly crawled to the other side of the bed and got off the bed, that was the last place he wanted to be.   
  


Bill appeared infront of Dipper in an instant and pinned him to the wall “you’re just asking for me to do something now!” Dipper was thrown onto the bed again but before he could react bill was already on top of him. Dipper struggled against the demon, a chill ran down dipper’s spine when the demon started to pull at his shirt. Dipper tried to push the demon off but he didn’t budge, Bill got off dippers shirt and tied it around his hands “Stop!” Dipper struggled. Bill held dippers hands at his stomach and began to kiss dippers neck. Dipper wanted to throw up, Bill left dippers neck and looked at Dipper “Apologize to me for making out with him and I’ll stop for now”. “I’ll never apologize to you!” Dipper wasn’t ever gonna apologize to this demon.

“Bad choice” Bill used his other hand to turn dippers head and continued kissing his neck. “ACK-!” Dipper jerked, Bill bit Dipper’s neck and started to lick the bleeding wound. This demon was insane, Dipper struggled under the demon, but Bill just started to trail down from Dipper’s neck to his chest, “No!, Bill s-stop!”, “then apologize”, Dipper didn’t want to. Bill removed his hand from Dippers face and started to play with Dipper’s nipple “Mph” Dipper jerked away and rolled on his side. Bill growled and slammed Dipper onto his back and pinned his hands above his head, then Bill started mess with dippers pants, “OKAY! I’m sorry!!” Dipper gave up, he didn’t want this. Bill removed his hands “what’d we learn, pinetree~?” Dipper didn’t answer. Bill grabbed Dipper’s arm and cut it with his nails, “Fuck!” Dipper’s neck and arm were now throbbing. Bill summoned a glass container to his hand and collected Dipper’s blood. “What the fuck are you doing!?” Dipper looked at Bill, he didn’t answer. Bill got off the bed and exited the room.   
  


Dipper just laid there, he didn’t know what the fuck just happened besides the fact he was almost forced by a demon and his arm was dying in pain. Despite the pain in his neck and arm Dipper sat up and freed his hands. He put his shirt back on and got up. There was a full length mirror in the right corner of the room, Dipper walked over and looked at himself. His hair was messed up and his neck was still bleeding. Tears started to run down his face, that really just happened. Dipper took a deep breath to try to calm himself, the reason that Bill got jealous was because Bill wanted him.   
  


Dipper remembered a healing spell but it took a lot of energy to do, Dipper walked over and laid on the bed. He couldn’t defend himself if he used the spell but it’s not like he could defend himself right now anyway. Dipper placed his hand on his neck and the other on his arm, he closed his eyes and began tracing over the wounds. Dipper transferred his energy into his neck and arm causing him to lose conscience and pass out.   
  


* * *

  
Dipper woke up in a weird misty place, in the purple fog he could see random letters. _Dammit why do all the things I get have to be riddles or need to be decoded. Can I just get a simple English sentence for once?_ It was a Cypher aka a Cipher, it was like the world was mocking him at this point. Dipper memorized the letters and started to work it out, it was hard to do in his mind and he didn’t have paper. Dipper looked behind him and a red mist had the letters on it, ‘Wow thats cool’ appeared in the mist. Whatever he thought appeared in the mist, Dipper started to work out the cipher. When he finished translating the words the mist turned green after many failed attempts he translated it the right way. Now he had to rearranged the letters to make a sentence, whenever he made out the right word the letters would form that word and move to its place.

As soon as Dipper had finished the translation and read it, it disappeared. ‘We cannot give you much, for your fate can’t be messed with, but hopefully this will prove to be helpful’. _Wow why doesn’t it just say ‘you fucked up your fate see ya’._ What exactly did it give him? Dipper looked around there wasn’t much, he noticed his wounds weren’t very visible here and they didn’t hurt. Was he astral traveling? Did whoever this was give him an astral scape?. Dipper walked around and explored, usually astral scapes didn’t project thoughts. Dipper walked until he found a hand mirror on a stand, he examined the mirror, it was just a regular mirror but the reflection wasn’t like a normal mirror at all, his eye opened, in the mirror was his room in gravity falls, he could see someone sleeping on his bed, it was Tyler. Dipper knew from the angle of the room, he was seeing his room from the mirror on his shelf.

It was like a scrying mirror for the present time, Dipper had researched them after they caught his interest, but scrying objects usually predicted past, present, and future. It probably wasn’t that type of mirror though, he was seeing mirror to mirror. Dipper starred at the sleeping Tyler, _I wonder if I can-_ he looked around, he wasn’t sure how this placed worked but he had a somewhat idea. Dipper closed his eyes and thought of a glass of water in his hand, he opened his eyes and there was a glass in his hand. Dipper tilted the glass upside down, as he suspected, the water wasn’t real it stayed in the glass no matter how he tilted it. Dipper caught a glimpse of hope, he closed his eyes and imagined a rabbit on the ground, he opened his eyes and there was the rabbit hoping around, Dipper went up to pet it but it was only an illusion. The bunny responded to the sound if Dipper said something but he couldn’t touched it.

Dipper took a deep breath, maybe he could summon someone. Dipper thought about who, his first thought was Mabel but Mabel would probably get too worked up and he wasn’t sure he needed that right now, Ford would probably be able to help but Ford probably didn’t have much knowledge on astral realms memorized. Dipper came to a choice, he closed his eyes and thought of the person appearing in front of him. “Dipper!?” Dipper shot his eyes open, it really worked. “Are you okay? Where are you?”, “Tye, calm down” Dipper looked up at the taller male, “I’m fine,...I think I’m in the nightmare realm”. Tyler looked concerning at Dipper “...did he.?”. “..no.. he didn’t do anything” Dipper lied to Tyler but it was for a reason. “Listen closely, don’t tell anyone you saw me”, “why?”, “...I don’t know how this place works or if I can see anyone else”. Tyler reached his hand out to dippers shoulder but it went through it “what the-“, “it’s because you’re a hologram, I’m not really in front of you right now”, Tyler looked disappointed 

“...So... I guess you...know what he’s planning?” Tyler looked down to the ground again. “...” dipper stayed silent for a while “...yes I’m aware,...why didn’t you tell me?”, “what do you mean?” Tyler looked up Dipper. “Bill said you’d already figured out ...what he was gonna do”, “I found out too late”. 

“Oh how long has it been since...you know..I disappeared?” Bill hadn’t answered Dipper when he asked, but Dipper knew it wasn’t the same day. “...Oh... it’s been almost....4 days since that happened”, Dipper paused “4 DAYS!?!?” Dipper had been unconscious for 3 days with that demon. “..how’s Mabel...?” Now that Dipper had time to think straight, he felt sadness in his heart, and it wasn’t his own.

“She locked herself in her room, and won’t talk to anyone but Pacifica...”, “is she eating?” Dipper knew this would happen if he wasn’t there. “Pacifica is forcing her to eat something everyday”, “what about everyone else?”, “Ford and Stan have been in the lab almost everyday and we aren’t allowed down there” Tyler scratched his head. “...What about you?” Dipper took a step towards him, even though he couldn’t touch him despite wanting to, this was comforting. “I-.. I’ve been fine..”, “..sure, that’s why you were sleeping on my bed crying?”. Tyler looked down at Dipper “.....how do you know that?”. “I could see you through a mirror I just found, so don’t lie”, “..I- fine.. it’s been hard, and I miss you” Tyler crossed his arms and looked away. The world around Dipper started to fade away, “what’s happening dips?”, “I think I’m waking up”. “The notes in my room, give it to them!” Dipper rushed out the last few words before everything went black.

* * *

  
Dipper woke up, he could feel a slight pain in his arm but his neck didn’t hurt at all. He was about to open his eyes but he felt a menacing presence. Dipper knew Bill was there, he continued to lay there with his eyes closed, maybe he would go away if he just stayed there.

”You're not very convincing Pinetree” _Guess not.._ Dipper opened his eyes and rolled onto his back, he looked at the demon who was standing at the end of the bed. **“Get up”** bill crossed his arms and glared down at Dipper, who in return just laid there. While his wounds didn’t hurt anymore, He still didn’t have his energy completely back. Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper was off the bed and standing in front of demon. Dipper took a step back but the demon grabbed his arm and pulled him forwards. Dipper’s face was now on the demon’s chest and his body was now flush against the demon’s, Dipper tried to push away from the demon but it was to no avail. Bill took dipper’s jaw and made him face to the side, “what’re y-!”.

“I guess I underestimated you my dear pinetree~” Bill let go of him and he took a step back “it seems you’ve already nearly gotten rid of my mark”.   
  


Dipper looked at Bill in disgust, “First off I’m not yours and I never will be, Second it’s my body I can get rid of a mark if I want to”. Bill once again grabbed Dipper’s jaw and forced Dipper to look at him. “That’s where you’re wrong” Bill smiled a smile that nearly made Dipper start to tremble “You are already mine, I own your mind, body, and soul”. Dipper broke free from the demon’s grasp, “And what the fuck would make you think that!?” Dipper glared at the demon, “you’ll know soon enough, **My** lovely pinetree~” Bill emphasized the word ‘my’ and with that he disappeared. Leaving Dipper alone with his thoughts. 

* * *

* * *


	12. A gift of mine

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tyler opened his eyes and recalled what happened, Dipper told him not to tell anyone about the dream thingy and something about letters in his room. Tyler got out of bed and began to search the room for any type of paper or letter. He searched Dipper’s desk, some boxes, and the closet, but they weren’t there. Tyler began to search the selves in the room, he found the mirror which was the only mirror in the room so that must’ve been the one Dipper saw him through. Tyler set the mirror on the desk and continued searching, he lifted up a green container of books and underneath were 5 letters.   
  


Tyler picked up the letters, there was one for Mabel, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, and himself. Tyler took the ones for Mabel and Pacifica and set the rest back. He exited the room and headed to Mabel’s, he knocked on the door twice “come in” Pacifica had answered. Pacifica was comforting Mabel, “I found these and thought he’d want you to have them” Tyler walked forward and handed them the letters. Mabel smiled and bursted into tears when she read hers, Pacifica stayed silent as her eyes trailed down the paper, she only smiled when she got to the end. “Thank you Tyler” Pacifica closed her letter and set it down, Mabel closed her letter and hugged it against her chest. Tyler exited their room and headed to his, he entered the room and laid on the bed. Tyler wondered if dipper had lied to him, he’d seen a nearly faded mark on dipper’s neck, perhaps it was just the lighting in that space...

* * *

  
Dipper paced around the room, he was furious, _what the hell did he mean? ‘I’m already nearly his’ bullshit, lying bastard._ Dipper felt like he could punch a hole in the wall, but knowing Bill he’d probably made the wall of stone or some other hard material. Dipper walked over to the door Bill had entered and exited from before, he turned the handle and opened the door, he’d hoped it was a hallway or something...but nope, it was just a closet.

_Damn demon!_ that was the only door in the room and it lead to absolutely nothing, Dipper walked into the closet, it was pretty big, it was stacked in black, gold, purple and red clothes, some of them being...a little..daring. Dipper nearly barfed in his mouth, he walked away from that area of the closet into a separate part, there was another door in this area. Dipper opened the door, it was a giant white marble slab bathroom, _finally something that isn’t black or_ _gold._

Dipper explored the bathroom, there was a sink and mirror to the left, a walk in shower with a sliding glass door in the back right corner, a decently huge bath tub against the far wall, and a side room with a toilet. Dipper was surprised the demon even knew what humans needed... it was almost thoughtful... but the demon still basically kidnapped him here so ‘almost’. Dipper would probably never feel comfortable using this bathroom since Bill could probably see into it, and the water was probably blood, acid, or some other sadistic thing. Dipper turned and left back into the closet. He inspected the clothes more throughly, most of the shirts and clothes were normal style, there were some muscle shirts, long sleeve shirts, and then regular cut shirts. Dipper looked back towards ‘that’ area of the closet, he gave it a second glance but it still made him want to barf. He hurried passed that part and towards the door out of the closet, only to be stopped by a certain demon appearing infront of him causing him to take a step back.   
  


“what’s the rush, pinetree?” Bill smirked “do you not like the gifts~?”. Dipper face flushed with disgust, “First you drag me here against my will, then you hurt me, **then** you tell me you own me, but I’m sorry would you like kudos for that kinky shit in the corner!?” Dipper pointed towards the back area of the closet. Bill stood there for a second “...so I guess that’s a no..”, Dipper walked over to the bathroom “how did you even come up with this?” Dipper pointed towards the bathroom “last time I checked demons didn’t need this kind of thing”. “That is for me to know and you to never find out” Bill walked passed Dipper into the bathroom, “do you except me to use this?”, “kinda~”, “...there’s no privacy, any demon could simply teleport in”, “no demons can teleport in here except me”, “that’s not any better!!” Dipper didn’t want to let his guard down to take a shower or go to the bathroom if this demon was around. Bill turned and began to walk away “I’ll see you eventually” Bill turned his head to the side “all of you~”.

Dipper was starting to get angry “Do you think I’m a toy or something!?” Dipper clenched his fist “because I’m not, I’m a person with actual feelings compared to a bastard demon who doesn’t give a shit about anyone!”, “..you’re wrong” the demon stopped walking, “what?!””. In an instant Bill grabbed Dipper’s jaw “you’re wrong you're way more then just a toy”, Dipper growled at Bill “I’m. Not. A. Toy. You. bastard!”. Bill tightened his grip on Dipper’s jaw and forced him to look up. “Since that mouth of yours likes to run all the time, Shall we see what else it can do~?”, Dipper unclenched his fist and stayed silent, he held back his tears despite wanting to fall to the floor and let it out. Dipper broke free from the demon’s grasp and walked away, he exited the closet and stood in the middle of the room, he was gonna find a way out of here if it’s the last thing he does.  
  


Dipper stood there for a while but he couldn’t think of any plan, the demon had probably already left earlier. Dipper walked into the closet, no sign of the demon, he walked into the bathroom. Dipper turned on the faucet and surprisingly it was actual water, Dipper splashed his face with water and leaned over the sink for a while. He felt disgusting but there was no way he was taking a shower, Dipper looked into the mirror, the bite mark on his neck had vanished. Dipper took off his shirt, he looked at where the demon had cut his arm, it was also gone. Dipper walked out into the closet and grabbed a black short sleeved shirt and put it on. It fit surprising well, Dipper exited the closet and plopped down on the bed.

“This place is so boring”, dipper sighed, there wasn’t anything for him to do except lay around all day. 

* * *

* * *

“ **Oh?, Well then let’s fix that~”** a smirk filled his face.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is short for a reason. The next few chapters are quite eventful so they will make up for this one.


	13. Boring, huh?

* * *

* * *

A few days later

* * *

  
Dipper laid on the bed, he didn’t know what time it was anymore, he slept when he was tired regardless of if it was actually night. He hadn’t seen Bill since the closet incident a few nights ago. He had a lot of energy but he couldn’t do anything about it. The room was big but there wasn’t much in it, he had contemplated exercising but then he would need to shower even more and that was worse then just having a lot of energy. Dipper started to get dizzy, it was only then he noticed a steam like substance covered the room. He sprung out of bed to investigate and hopefully find the source of this fog. _Ah ha_ It was coming from under the closet door, when he opened the door his body started to feel hot, he looked around for the cause but there wasn’t anything new in the closet. He spotted more coming from under the bathroom door, didn’t he leave the door open?   
  


Dipper turned the knob, a wave of a lavender smell hit him and he realized, it was an aphrodisiac, what the fuck was this demon playing at? Dipper found the source, he walked over the bathtub, every step he took closer to the tub the more weak he felt. When he reached the tub the water in the bath was purple and boiling, Dipper felt really weak all of a sudden and knelt to the floor.

 **Clap, Clap, Clap,** “So, is it boring now?” Bill appeared behind Dipper. Dipper looked over to the demon, “what’s the purpose of this?”. “You said it was boring around here S o, I prepared something just for you” Bill walked over to Dipper who was still knelt on the floor, Bill scooped up Dipper “what are y-“ and threw him into the tub as soon as Dipper hit the water his vision got hazy “hopefully this will fulfill your interest” the water stopped boiling and dipper blanked out.

* * *

* * *

Dipper opened his eyes and looked around him, his body could still feel the lingering effects of the aphrodisiacs, but that was the least important thing right now. Dipper didn’t know where he was, the forest around him was dark and eerie. He didn’t waste anytime and quickly surveyed his surroundings, it wasn’t familiar to him, perhaps he was outside in the realm- _oh shit,_ if he was outside that was actually a bad thing, the nightmare realm was full of chaos and chaotic demons.

He walked over to one of the trees. He placed his hand on the bark, the tree was cold, Dipper was now aware he wasn’t in the outside nightmare realm because the realm is said to be hot. He looked around, there was a dark area behind him and in front of him was a little clearing in the trees the light was shining in, he started to walk towards the clearing. It has been a while since he’d seen day light, he stared up into the bright sky for a while, he missed the sunlight. The light was so peaceful, but that didn’t last for long. Dipper heard a branch snap behind him, he jerked back to see something move in the trees, something giant. He quickly looked around him there wasn’t anywhere else to go except back the way he came, Dipper slowly backed towards where he first was. He kept his eye on the shadow creature until It came through the trees, it was a giant black wolf-like creature.

Dipper slowly backed away and maintained eye contact, once he couldn’t see the wolf anymore he turned and ran from the clearing into the dark area of the woods, his eyes were still adjusting from the harsh sunlight making it hard to see in front of him. You shouldn’t run from wolves while they’re in front of you but that wolf was way bigger and taller then him. They have a great sense of smell and hearing so it’s not like he could hide, the deeper he got into the forest to colder the air got, Dipper heard multiple branches break in the distance. Dipper picked up his pace and ran, the icy air burned his lungs as he started to breath heavily. The weather wasn’t ideal for running in the slightest, there was a layer of white on the ground, _you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!_ It was snowing up ahead, the thumping behind him kept getting louder and louder. 

If he didn’t figure this out soon he would get severely injured, Dipper saw a large boulder up ahead. He bolted towards the boulder and climbed on top of it, he was now taller then the wolf, He made direct eye contact with the wolf as it slowed down its pace as it got closer to him. Dipper remained staring at the creature for a while, it wouldn’t leave. Dipper had to use a last ditch effort, Dipper concentrated on transmitting energy into his hand, He focused on forming it into a ball of fire. “ανάβω” Dipper’s hand now held a ball of fire above it. He glared at the creature and threw the fire ball at it, the creature scurried away back into the forest.   
  


Dipper took deep breaths and sat down on the rock, magic took a quite a bit of energy from him especially fire magic. He knew he couldn’t stay there for long, he got off the rock and began his walk in the opposite direction. _Ugh! Bills such a pain, why would he even send me here!? He even weakened me before sending me here!_ Dipper was exhausted, his body was still weak form the aphrodisiac’s effects and now from the after effects of the magic. Dipper looked up for a split second and managed to trip on a root and scrap his knee and hand on a rock, “...Dammit” Dipper didn’t even have the energy to complain about this. He turned to his side and pulled up his knee, It was pretty bad and his hand had a giant gash across it, the cold snow felt good against his scraps. Dipper stood up, the blood from his hand dripped onto the white snow turning it a bright red.   
  


These wounds weren’t as bad as some other ones he’d gotten before, Dipper ripped part of his shirt and tied it around the gash it prevent it from getting infected. Dipper heard howls behind him, _are. You. SERIOUS!_ Dipper began running away from the howls, his legs were beginning to shake more and more with every step, it was cold and he was tired. He could hear the wolves getting closer and closer but he couldn’t run anymore. Dipper’s legs began to give out on him, he turned and hide behind a tree, he leaned his forehead onto the tree to mask his shaky breath. He heard 4 sets of paws walk in the snow, there were two wolfs.

Dipper thought the wolves were gone, he slowly turned around to be face to face with one of the giant black wolves, “Ga-“ Dipper felt cold and then intense pain on his back he fell to the ground and turned onto his back, he looked over to see the other wolf with a bloody paw, “I,.. I won’t complain,.. about being..bored” Dipper forced the words out of his mouth looking up towards the treetops, the wolves ran away and the world around him disappeared and he was back in the bath. Dipper looked down at the water, it was a deep red color. Dipper leaned his head back against the rim of the tub, closing his eyes, and breathing heavily.

”are you bored anymore~” Bill leaned over the tub smiling at dipper “hmmm?”. Dipper didn’t even open his eyes, most of his strength was coming back to him since the aphrodisiac’s effects were gone. “...you...bastard” Dipper was still breathing heavily his back hurt intensely. With a snap of Bill’s fingers Dipper’s shirt was off, Dipper quickly opened his eyes and looked towards Bill. “Pinetree, Relax, you’re hurt”, “And Who’s Fault Is That!?”, “..technically it’s yours” Bill Knelt beside the tub and snapped his fingers once again, the water slowly changed from red to clear. “...How...is that my fault?”, Bill sighed “the wolf was only there to scare you, you chose to fight it so it sought revenge” Bill stood up and walked to the sink. “Ya right, you probably wanted them to hurt me”.

Bill summoned wrap into his hand and sat it on the sink “don’t get me wrong, while I would love to hurt you, I wouldn’t want to let anyone else hurt you” Bill walked out into the closet, “then why didn’t you pull me out before I got injured?” Dipper doubted the demon. Bill walked in with a golden over sized hoodie “because you hadn’t learned yet” he set the hoodie on the counter. 

Dipper tried to get out of the bathtub but his back wouldn’t let him, “don’t hurt yourself” Bill growled, he snapped and Dipper was out of the tub and standing on the tile. Dipper grabbed a towel that was on the side of the tub and tried to dry himself but his hand was injured and his back wounds hurt when he stretched his shoulders. Bill walked over and grabbed the towel from Dipper then began to help Dipper with his back, “I-..I can do it myself!”, “Mhm, sure pinetree”, Bill began to pat dry Dipper’s back, Dipper winced at every pat. Bill tried to pat gentler, Bill handed the towel back to Dipper, “I’ll be back in a minute, you can finish drying the other half and put on more shorts” Bill walked out and shut the door behind him.

Dipper walked over to the sink and grabbed the shorts, he took off the wet ones, dried off, then put on the new ones. “Are you decent now?” Dipper turned to the sound of Bill at the door, “..ya..I’m good”, Bill opened the door and walked over to Dipper, he grabbed the wrap and began to wrap Dipper’s back. “I ca-!”, “unless you’re hiding a third arm, I highly doubt that” Bill interrupted. Bill finished wrapping him and helped him put on his shirt. Dipper was both moved and confused, this side of bill was actually nice... Wait a minute! What was he thinking? Bill took him away from his family, his home, and everyone. 

“thanks, I guess” Dipper looked down at his hand, the cut was pretty deep. Bill moved next to Dipper and lightly grabbed his hand, Bill moved Dipper’s hand to his face and kissed the palm of his hand where the cut was. Dipper’s hand instantly felt tingly “what?” Dipper looked at his hand, the cut had already started to fade “how did you?” Dipper looked at Bill, Bill pressed his finger against his lips. “Can you-?” Dipper looked at Bill, “unfortunately, I can’t, Pinetree, it doesn’t work for wounds inflicted by other spiritual beings” Bill shrugged and disappeared in a golden glow.   
  


Dipper walked out into the closet, “huh?” The daring stuff in the corner was gone, _Did...did...he really remove it because...I didn’t like it?_ Dipper was super confused, he’d seen a new side of Bill today and he didn’t know what to think. He laid down on the bed, he was surprisingly relaxed despite everything that happened today. Dipper drifted off to sleep rather quickly.   
  


* * *

* * *

  
Dipper opened his eyes, he hadn’t dreamt last night at all. Dipper sat up and winced at the pain in his upper back, “hmm?” Dipper looked over to see a tv sitting on the dresser and a couch across from it. Dipper nearly smiled but he stopped himself, he walked over to the tv and turned it on. It was just like his tv back at home outside of gravity falls, he grabbed the remote and sat on the couch.   
  


* * *

Hours Went By

* * *

Dipper binged a few shows, he was glad he finally had something to do to pass time. He couldn’t watch anything in real time like live news or programs, he could only watch shows on Netflix but it was better then doing nothing or getting chased by a demon dog. Dipper started another movie and laid down on the couch, he soon drifted off to sleep.   
  


* * *

* * *

  
Dipper woke up, “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?” Dipper was back in the forest but it was dull, not like the vibrate colors from before. The dreamscape, Dipper looked around him, why was he here again? Bill wouldn’t have put him back here, right?. Dipper began to walk to the left, last time he went forwards and back and that didn’t work out so well for him. The forest this way was compact with trees, he began to weave in and out of the trees. The trees were too close together for the wolves to get through, he’d hoped. It got warmer the further he walked, Dipper spotted what seemed to be the end of the forest. He watched his surroundings as he left the compact trail of trees, he hadn’t seen anything just a large boulder. There was single tall pine tree in the field, Dipper walked up and touched the tree. He heard a thud behind him, Dipper quickly got to the other side of the tree. _So I’m guessing that wasn’t a rock..._

Dipper spotted the owner of the loud thud, he quickly grabbed the tree and started to climb. A werehyena, they were ultimately way worse then any wolf, Dipper grabbed the bark and the width of the tree to climb before he reached the branches. He reached a sturdy looking limb and pulled himself onto it, he looked down, the hyena was already at the bottom of the tree, hyena’s were way more ruthless then wolves. The werehyena’s eyes had no light reflection, this werecreature has lost its humanity making it more threatening and cruel. If he could barely run from those wolves, there was no way he could outrun this werehyena with no trace of humanity left in it’s body. Dipper felt sorry for the hyena, a mythical creature losing its humanity is the worst and most painful thing that can happen to it, he found himself wondering how the hyena lost its humanity in the first place. Dipper was snapped away from his thoughts when he felt the branch snap, he grabbed the branch above his as the branch fell to hyena. He tried to get back to the tree only for the bark on the branch to break off causing him to fall, Dipper looked down. He couldn’t die in the dreamscape but he could get painfully hurt. He squeezed his eyes shut bracing to feel an intense amount of pain, but it never came.   
  


Dipper opened his eyes to see gold around him, the field and the hyena once in front of him had disappeared. A wave of calmness and serenity washed over him, the gold slowly started to fade out.

* * *

Dipper felt his body on the familiar sheets, he felt something warm behind him. He opened his eyes and looked down, _What tha-_ he looked down to see a familiar golden sleeve _-Frick??_ The demon was behind him with his arms around Dipper, He felt surprisingly relaxed. He looked further back at the demon, he was actually kinda cute when he was sleeping, _Wait a minute,...when did I get on the bed?_ Didn’t he fall asleep on the couch?, Bill must’ve moved him sometime after he fell asleep. Dipper tried to get up only to get pulled more into the demon.

”Mornin Pinetree~” Bill let go of Dipper, “what’s up with you??” Dipper hurriedly got off the bed carefully to not open the wounds on his back. “Oh what, I can’t come to see **my** lovely **pinetree** ~” Bill rolled onto his back. “No, because I’m. **Not.** Yours.” Dipper said as Bill got off the bed, “So **when** **you are** **mine** I can see you whenever I want~”, “that will **never** happen” Dipper stood his ground, he would never become a belonging to Bill, he belongs to himself no one else. “I won’t make you mine until you’re ready~” Bill walked to the center of the room. “What if I’m just never ready?” Perhaps Dipper has just found something to help him, Bill turned his head towards Dipper, “Then **I’ll make you mine by force** ” Bill’s eye glowed red and he disappeared. Dipper shivered as the demon’s words repeated in his head. 

* * *

* * *

* * *


	14. A Shocking Discovery

* * *

* * *

Dipper sat down on the couch. This couldn’t get any worse, there wasn’t anywhere for him to go and if he complained about anything Bill would probably send him back to the forest or worse. At least he had the Tv to take away some time, he turned on the Tv and browsed the shows, he saw one title that caught his attention but the last show he wanted to watch right now was one about demons. He scrolled until he found something called “Kimetsu no Yaiba”, an anime about demon slayers, Dipper smirked at the idea, He click on the ‘play’ button. “How? How did this happen?” dipper didn’t fully understand Japanese so he turned on subtitles.   
  


Before he knew it he was on the 19th episode and more then 6 hours had passed. Dipper got up from the couch and laid on the bed, maybe he could heal his back or at least help it by using magic on it. Dipper couldn’t place his hands on his back but he should be able to do without that, he concentrated on the hurting scratches on his back. He quickly drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

* * *

Dipper woke up in the familiar purple space, the astral realm. It had at least been a week or some amount of days since he been here. Dipper quickly thought of Tyler in front of him, the more time he had the better. 

Tyler slowly appeared in front of him, “Tye!” Dipper was glad to see someone other then Bill, Dipper wanted so bad to hug him. “Dip” Tyler rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Dipper, Dipper paused for a second “...how are you physically touching me??” Dipper was sure there wasn’t a way for Tyler to actually astral project like he was, Tyler didn’t have a trace of magic on him. “Ford made me something so we could astral project.” Dipper broke away from Tyler “YOU TOLD FORD!?” He strictly remembered telling Tyler not to tell anyone. “I didn’t have a choice dips!, After the last time you didn’t appear for nearly a month”. Dipper took a deep breath to calm down, he looked up at Tyler “it’s already been a month?”, “ya,... you didn’t know?” Tyler scratched his arm. “There isn’t a single object in the nightmare realm I can use to tell time..”, “Mabel got super worried when she felt a strong panic 2 days ago, what happened?”   
  


Dipper took another deep breath, it must’ve been when he got sent to the forest. “I’m guessing yesterday was actually 2 days ago for you” time must’ve moved slower in the nightmare realm. “Long story short, I complained about being bored so Bill sent me to a forest with giant demon wolves and I nearly died” Dipper left out the fact Bill drugged him. “As expected of that demon” Tyler stepped forward and hugged Dipper, he returned the hug.

Dipper wanted to let everything out, he wanted to tell Tyler about everything the demon had said, about everything that had happened in the last weeks, he wanted to cry like a child, but he couldn’t. He had to remain strong and not let his emotions get the better of him. “I’m fine now, I only have a few scratches” Dipper shrugged, Tyler backed away from him. “Ford thinks he figured something out about your situation, he didn’t tell me what it was, he only wants to tell you so try to get him here”, Dipper nodded his head “I’ll try whenever I have access to this space again”.

Tyler grabbed something from his pocket “here, this should prevent Bill from being able to hurt you” Tyler handed Dipper a red colored bracelet. Dipper grabbed the bracelet and put it on, as soon as it touched his wrist it disappeared and left a red crescent in its place. “Thanks Tye” Dipper smiled, the smile felt odd on his face, it had been a while since he was genuinely happy.

The realm around Dipper began to become darker, Tyler and dipper hugged one last time “I’ll see you soon”. The realm around them went black. 

* * *

* * *

  
Dipper slowly opened his eyes, he pulled back the golden sleeve to check his arm, the red crescent mark was still present on the underside of his wrist. Dipper pulled the sleeve back over the mark and got off the bed. He went into the closet and into the bathroom to check his back, he pulled off the hoodie and turned around. 4 large scratches still decorated his back only now they weren’t as red. Dipper looked over at the shower, he argued in his head for a while before deciding to wash off. Dipper looked in the cabinets for a towel, he found a stack under the sink. He went to the closet and grabbed another long sleeve shirt, he didn’t want to risk Bill seeing the mark. He entered back into the bathroom, after yesterday he realized Bill could easily do anything regardless if he let his guard down or not.   
  


He undressed and entered the shower, it was black marble slab with golden streaks, the actual shower was deeper in the room. He walk to it and turned on the water, he didn’t have to wait long for hot water. He quickly washed off and turned off the water. He exited the shower room and grabbed his towel, he dried off and got dressed. He put on some brown shirts and a blue hoodie, he looked in the mirror, it strangely resembled the outfit he always wore 6 years ago with his blue pinetree hat. The hat had gotten burned during weirdmaggon, it had a burn mark on the top of it and bad memories attached to it so he never wore it after that, but he couldn’t throw it away.   
  


Dipper exited the bathroom and went back to his current room. He laid down on the couch, he wondered how much Tyler told Ford, what Ford had discovered, and if it could help him get out of here. Dipper had somewhat of an idea on how the astral realm worked, he had to get rid of his energy using magic to get there. He had almost no energy left when he got sent to forest but he didn’t astral travel to the realm so he concluded he had to off his energy with magic instead of with psychical activities.   
  


Dipper saw a golden haze and stood up from the couch. Bill appeared in front of Dipper, Bill walked up to him and looked him up and down. “What **did you do?** ” Bill stared at him, “what the fuck do you mean?” Dipper met the demon’s eyes. Bill tried to grab Dipper’s shoulder but was stopped and thrown across the room into a wall. _W o w_ Dipper stood there, this charm was powerful.

Bill’s eye glowed red and he walked back to Dipper, His eye traced down Dipper’s arm and stopped at his wrist. _Oh no._ Did he already figure out about the mark, Bill raised his hand and Dipper’s hand copied the motion. “What the?!” Dipper couldn’t control his arms. Bill raised his other arm and pulled down his sleeve, Dipper’s arms following the motion revealing the red crescent mark. “Tsk,” Bill eyes moved back to Dipper’s, “How did **He** give this to **you?!** ” Dipper was puzzled, Bill found out rather fast about the charm and who gave it to him. **“How did** **you meet that little boy toy of yours”** , Bill’s eye was red, “His name’s Tyler” Dipper crossed his arms as he got control back. **“Oh so you still believe that”** Bill’s eye return to its golden color “You still don’t know, Pinetree~?”. “Know what” Dipper turned and walked away from the demon, “you never met his dad, did you?” Bill laughed. “What are you getting at?” Dipper turned his head to face Bill.   
  


“That Kid’s desires come from him, he knows what his dad is but he never told you~” Bill started to float. Dipper turned away from him “I don’t want to hear it”, Bill appeared next to him “Ever heard of Zohnöriad?~”. Dipper looked over “He was an incubi who disappeared more then 2 decades ago” Dipper studied them a while ago. “Do you know why he disappeared? Hmmm~?”, “...” unfortunately how he was banished was no where to be found when Dipper searched, “He was banished by yours truly and stripped of his powers”, When Dipper had studied him he had discovered that Zohnöriad was one of the most vicious incubi with multiple victims, he was also very powerful. If Bill was able to banish him then Bill had a large amount of power back then. “Were you aware he continued his ways and he had an heir after he was banished, pinetree~”, Dipper turned around “What are you implying!”, “that little boy toy of yours name isn’t Tyler, His name is Torriad named by his father, Zohnöriad~” Dipper froze, “Th- There’s no way..” Dipper started to chew his finger nail, there was no way Tyler was an Incubus. “His mother argued and gave him the name Tyler” Bill paused and stood in front of Dipper. “That toy of yours is a Cambion, his mother was human”.

Dipper fell to the ground, _th-there- there’s n-no- way_ Dipper placed his hand over his mouth, if Tyler was a half incubus it would make sense but he didn’t want to accept that. “Yo-You’re.. you’re ly-Lying”, “what would I have to gain from lying pinetree~”. Tears started to run down Dipper’s face, it wasn’t the fact Tyler was an incubus that upset him, it was the fact Tyler lied and didn’t tell him. “Why else do you think he started to act on his desires when he turned 17” Bill starting laughing. Another kick to his gut emotionally, Dipper just sat there on the cold floor, crying. Dipper’s head was crowded with a million thoughts, he saw Bill leave him.   
  


Dipper laid down on the floor, he couldn’t take this, he was overwhelmed, the only other human he had seen for the last month wasn't actually fully human at all. The person he had trusted the most when he was teenager besides his sister, had actually been lying to him. Dipper took some deep breaths and tried to calm down, he flashed back to when Tyler had told him that he hadn’t been with anyone in that way, Tyler had been suppressing his urges since he was 17. Dipper knew for an incubi to withhold its urges was bad for its health and can have major draw backs. That’s why Tyler had slept a lot when he was almost 17, Dipper had just thought he was depressed or anemic so he didn’t bother him. Incubi need a lot of energy when they first have there desires, Tyler suppressed his desires for such a long time, that couldn’t have been good for him.   
  


Dipper was confused and didn’t know what to think anymore, he got off the floor and sat on the couch. He turned on the tv and continued the anime episode 19 ‘forged bond’ he didn’t know why but that stuck out to him. Dipper watched the rest of the episodes.   
  


It had taken his mind off the Tyler situation for a while, he was awfully tired and had a headache. He didn’t want to see Anyone much less Ford tonight, he didn’t want to talk to anyone. He didn’t use any magic and slowly drifted off to sleep on the couch.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	15. Bonds Of Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape/Non-con Elements in this chapter

* * *

* * *

Dipper opened his eyes, he turned his head to look behind him. He was laying at the foot of the pinetree, He got up and checked around him. There wasn’t any sign of the hyena he had seen before. Something was off about the tree’s aura, he placed his hand on the tree, it was no longer warm like it had been the last time he was there. He removed his hand and took a better look around him, there wasn’t a single flower around the tree nor anything else. The field around him was completely empty except for this tree, it was strange. To the left of him was more forest, he definitely wasn’t going back in there, to the right was cliff.

He made his way over to the cliff. It was peaceful, the sky was a dirty blue color, the water was beautifully clear, it was definitely a sight, except for the ridged rocks at the bottom that would definitely kill him if he fell. This place was beautiful but it was super dangerous, he returned to the tree. There wasn’t much else besides the tree, the forest, and the cliff. Dipper sat at the base of the tree, the weather had changed from the last time he was here, this area used to warm while the forest was cold, but now this area became cold as well.   
  


The area around him became cold and dark, he hadn’t been here that long but yet he was waking up, the forest in the distance went black first, the grass leading up to him followed, the black emptiness creeping up to the tree, soon enough everything became black. 

━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

Dipper didn’t want to open his eyes, he wanted to fall back asleep. He didn’t feel like dealing with anything, sadly that wasn’t gonna happen.

”Pinetree~” Dipper slowly opened his eyes and got off the bed. “how’d you sleep~?” Bill kicked off from the doorway and teleported to the couch. “Why are you here?” Dipper wasn’t in the mood to play any of his games. “Whaattt, I can’t just come visit **my** pinetree~”, “I told you I’m not yours and I never will be” Dipper clenched his fist. Bill got off the couch, walked over to dipper, and leaned forwards to where his face was just inches from Dipper’s, “Then, how about **we change that** ”. Dipper shoved the demon launching him into the far wall because of the charm, Bill snarled. Dipper walked over to the demon “No, I will never be yours”, “think what you want, my dear pinetree~”, Dipper clenched his fist and punched the demon in the side of the face, Bill’s face turned to the side on impact.

“Punch me all you want while you still can” Bill stood there not moving as Dipper laid multiple punches onto his face and stomach. Dipper’s punches soon became weaker and weaker until he was out of breath, he punched the wall next to Bill face leaving a decent sized dent “why...why can’t I hurt you”. “...Are you done now?” Bill looked at the boy, Dipper said silent.

“Good, now” Bill took control of Dipper’s arms again, Bill pulled up his sleeve, Dipper’s arms following a few seconds later. Bill placed his gloved hand on his wrist and tightened his grip. Dipper arms copied, as his hand tightened, the crescent mark glowed and disappeared as the bracelet replaced it. “No!” Dipper tried to regain control of his arms but it was virtually impossible. Bill grabbed where the bracelet would be on his own arm and pulled it off, Dipper grabbed and removed the bracelet. His only protection from the demon that actually worked was now gone.   
  


Dipper turned to run to the closet but it was no use, Bill grabbed his wrist as soon as he turned around. Bill pulled him back and switched placed with him, Dipper’s face was now against the wall and his hand was pinned above him “dammit get off!” Dipper struggled against the demon. Bill put his body flush against Dipper’s “struggle all you want pinetree”, Bill’s hand creeped under Dipper’s shirt onto his side. Dipper tensed up “Stop it!”, Bill turned Dipper around and leaned closer to him, he took the opportunity to kick Bill in between the legs and run. He didn’t get far before Bill tackled him onto the couch, He thrashed under the demon in an attempt to get free, Bill slipped his hand under Dipper’s shirt “not enough space”.

Bill snapped and they were both on the bed, “You said you’d wait!” It was the only reason he could think of, “I’ve waited long enough” Bill tightened his grip on Dipper’s wrists enough to make it feel like his wrists would break in half. Bill summoned another arm and snapped with it, removing Bill’s shirt along with his own. Dipper was panicking, he began to tremble “D-Don’t- Don’t Y-You- Dare!” His voice was shaky. “I do what I want, when I want, I thought you would’ve learned that, Pinetree~” Bill began to take off Dipper’s shorts. Dipper flailed his legs, he knew he couldn’t stop Bill but he could try to stall as long as he could. Dipper bent his legs so it would be harder to get them off. Bill laughed “you think that’ll help?” Bill snapped and Dipper’s shorts were off. “NO!” Dipper squirmed and fought against the demon “P-Pleas- Please d-do-don’t” tears started to stream down his face. Bill laughed “human emotions are so fun” Bill leaned down and licked Dipper’s face.

Dipper growled at the demon. ”I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Bill held Dipper’s hands with one hand and summoned red rope into the free hand. “W-What- a-re- y-you- do-doing!?” Bill began to tie Dipper’s hands tightly together. “ACK!” Dipper’s hands felt like they would fall off from loss of blood circulation from how tight the rope was. Bill snapped his own pants out of existence and parted Dipper’s legs “S-STOP!”. Dipper struggled against the bonds on his wrists, his wrists felt like they were on fire but he didn’t care. Bill lifted Dipper’s back side up off the bed and position him, “STOP PLEASE DON’T!” Dipper threw away his pride and begged the demon. “Hmm, let me think about that” Bill pretended to think “how about, No~”.

Dipper felt something against his rear end “p-pleas- Mph!” Bill crashed his lips onto Dipper’s as he clawed Dipper’s side causing him to gasp making an opening for Bill to stick his tongue down Dipper’s throat, Dipper began to struggle once more. “Oh are you teasing me now~” Bill broke the kiss, Dipper took deep breaths of air. Bill moved down to front side of his shoulder and bit down as he entered Dipper. Dipper screamed in pain with tears running down his face, It felt like someone was twisting a knife in and out of him. Dipper broke free from the ropes and didn’t even feel his wrists bleeding, he gripped onto Bill’s back and dug his nails into his back and shoulder.

Dipper clenched his stomach, it felt like he was going to vomit. Dipper couldn’t even struggle because of the intense pain that filled his body, he couldn’t move, and his mind was blank, all he could was cry and cling on the demon. Bill released his teeth from Dipper’s shoulder and licked the blood coming from it. Bill turned to the side and bit Dipper’s upper arm “AR-!” Dipper winced in pain clenching his teeth together, Dipper leaned forward into Bill’s neck still clawing at the demon’s back. Bill moved to another spot on Dipper’s arm and bit down harder, Dipper let out a yelp and dug his nails deeper into Bill’s back and bit his shoulder. Dipper continued to sob as a disgusting thick liquid touched his tongue. Dipper released from Bill’s shoulder to see that he had drew the demon’s blood from his shoulder, the black liquid ran down Bill’s shoulder and dripped onto his own chest. Dipper felt a warm liquid fill his stomach, Dipper released his nails from Bill’s back and was panting heavily.   
  


Bill got closed to Dipper’s face “See it wasn’t that bad, **My Lovely Pinetree** ”. Dipper continued sobbing and panting, he didn’t have energy to reply. Just when he thought it was over, Bill started thrusting again causing Dipper to return to his sharp breathing.

━ **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

  
  
Dipper laid there with no energy left in his body, his face was stained with tears, and his body had multiple bite marks on it. He felt disgusting, he wanted to burn his body, he wanted to run from himself. He couldn’t cry anymore, his voice was completely wrecked from screaming all night, his body was incredibly sore. His wrist were completely fucked, it hurt to move them and they had dark red marks. He had lost count of how many times Bill had violated him. He closed his eyes and quickly went to sleep.   
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
  
  


Dipper woke up in the damned bed, he tried to get up but was quickly met with fact he couldn’t stand, he fell to the ground with an aching pain in his back and ass. He slowly stood up and used to walk to make his way to the shower, he grabbed random articles of clothing and a towel. He entered the shower room and turned the water as hot as it would go. He let the boiling water run over his body, he could still feel the demon touching him. He scrubbed his body until it was red, the bathroom was filled with steam and Dipper’s whimpers.

He stayed in the shower for who knows how long before turning off the water and leaving. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He looked in the mirror and his eyes were filled with horror. He had an uncountable amount of bite marks on his chest and neck, but what was most concerning was the spot Bill had first bit, the wound wasn’t like the other ones, it had turned black instead of red like the other ones. He dried off and put on the clothes, he had chosen a golden short sleeve shirt and black shorts, Dipper could see the bite marks trailing down his bright red arms. He went into the closet and picked a different shirt, one that was long sleeved. He put it on, it didn’t cover his bruised wrists but it covered the bites so he didn’t care. He laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling, maybe it was night. Dipper focused his energy on the bite marks on his right arm, he placed his left hand on one of the wounds and concentrated, he soon blacked out.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Dipper woke up in the familiar purple space, he had almost forgotten about it. He quickly closed his eyes and imagined Ford in front of him. He felt arms wrap around him, he jumped and tensed up at first but once he opened his eyes he realized it was Ford and relaxed. “Are you okay?” Ford continued to hug Dipper, He returned the hug. “I...I’m good, what did you need to tell me?”. Ford removed his arms from Dipper “I’ve discovered something but I’m not sure if it’s a good thing”

Ford stared Dipper in the eyes “I-“

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER PEEPS


	16. A Glimpse of Hope?

* * *

* * *

* * *

“I think I uncovered something that could greatly impact the fate of the universe” Ford turned away from Dipper “do you remember when I taught you about demons?”. “Ya”, “Do you remember when I told you some demons can form bonds”, “Yes but you never went into how or why”. Ford paused and faced Dipper “..It was because I wasn’t gonna tell a 15 year old about that”, Dipper rolled his eyes “So what about demon bonds?”, “you know how humans bond?”.

Dipper didn’t want to talk about that at the moment “...Yes I had 7th grade Sex ED, what does that have to-“, “Well demons form bonds the same way, but usually it’s with other demons to increase their power”. Dipper pulled down his sleeves to cover the marks on his wrists “...so what about demon bonds have to do with me?”.

Ford stood still “since you can use magic, It would make sense that Bill plans to use you to increase his power”. Dipper took a step back, so thats what the demon needed him for, to Bill he was nothing but an object to increase his power. “So we have to stop him before he uses you to increase his power because then-“ Ford turned around to see Dipper facing the ground with a tear running down his face in the dim purple lighting. “That...may be a problem...” Images of the prior night flashed in his mind. Ford stopped what he was saying and pulled Dipper into a hug. Dipper began to cry like a kid, it felt good to have someone to hug and hold onto to him after everything he’d gone through. “It’s gonna be okay Dipper” Ford cradled Dipper’s head, “No, no it won’t, h-how could a-any of th-this turn out t-to be okay?!” Dipper tried to calm himself.

“There’s another thing” Ford let go Dipper and held out his hands, “I think I found a way to bring you back”. Dipper placed his hands in Ford “How?”, “You don’t have to do anything just keep yourself safe”, “It’s useless, Bill will come for me”, “We’ll be ready”.

Dipper’s sleeve fell back revealing the marks on his wrists, he jerked his hands away and pulled his sleeve back down as he looked away from Ford “..Don’t tell Tyler”. “I didn’t think you’d want him to know about the demon’s bond so I didn’t tell him that either, but he will find out eventually, it’s better if he hears it from you”. Dipper looked up at Ford, he didn’t want to tell anyone about how Bill had tainted him. Dipper hugged Ford one last time “please save me from that damned place”. Ford returned the hug instantly “I will as soon as I can”, the world around them started to fade.   
  
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Dipper didn’t want to open his eyes, he didn’t want to look at the bed, he didn’t want to see the room, and most importantly he didn’t want to see the demon. Regardless of how hard he tried, he ended up opening his eyes, he was greeted with a new door on the other side of the room. He got up, the pain wasn’t as bad as it had been. He turned the handle of the door, outside was a hallway, he could finally leave the room. He stepped out into the hallway, this room was at the end of the hallway so he could only go straight. Dipper began to walk down the golden corridor, the walls were decorated with vines, he was surprised anything was even alive in this place.

He finally reached a divide in the hallway, to the right was another corridor that had a lot of rooms, to the left was another hallway like his with only one door. Dipper went to the right in fear of what he would find if he went to the left.

He had opened almost all of the doors in the hallway, they were all nearly empty, before he reached the last door. He slowly turned the knob and pulled it open, it was a downwards staircase. Dipper grabbed the rail and stepped down, he winced at every step from the pain in his back. At the bottom was another long hallway with no doors except at the end, he began to walk down the hallway that seemed to go on forever.   
  


After a while he arrived at a large black double door. Dipper took a beep breath not knowing what he would find. He opened the door excepting to see something horrific, there was a long dark oak table in the middle of the room and a chandler, but what surprised him was the lack the of corpses hanging from the ceiling, that seemed like something Bill would do. On the table were sets of golden plates, cutlery, and clear Wine glasses. Dipper walked up to the table and grabbed a steak knife, who knows maybe it’ll come in handy?, he slipped the knife under his hoodie and walked around the room. Bill had multiple pictures of demons, mostly himself, hanging on the walls of the dining room.

Dipper walked back over to the table and grabbed a second knife. He went back over to one of the paintings and stabbed the knife into the demon’s face and ran the knife down the painting, he rushed around and did this with all of the paintings with that demon’s face on them. He really didn’t want to see his face. When Dipper stabbed the last one his hand slipped and his palm ran down the edge of the blade, Dipper re-gripped the blade and finished the painting. He was now angry at the demon and angry that he was stupid enough to cut his own hand in the process of taking out his anger. He shredded the painting with the knife. The golden handle was now dripping with his blood. He jerked his head to the sound of one of the doors slamming open, and in walked the familiar flame demon, Pyronica.   
  


Pyronica walked up to Dipper and grabbed his arm, Dipper hissed as she grabbed his bruised wrist. “Where are we going?”, “you’ll know when we get there”, Pyronica’s voice and appearance had slightly changed from the last time he’d seen her. Pyronica lead him down a long twisting hallway, Dipper tried to fight back but Pyronica wasn’t having it, She tightened her grip on his wrist causing him to stop. Struggling wasn’t getting him anything but more pain, he let Pyronica lead him through a doorway, and into a giant open room, he could hear his own footsteps. The room held almost nothing in it, there was a giant closed door to the left and a bar in the far corner and the rest was empty. To the right were 3 steps and on the top sat a Golden Throne, He instantaneously recognized it as Bill’s throne.

As they approached the throne, It’s owner appeared sitting on top of it. Pyronica forced Dipper infront of her, “Mph” Dipper made a audible pained noise as she tugged his wrist. Pyronica let go of Dipper, as she did Dipper lunged at the demon with the steak knife in hand. The knife reached the demon cheek before Bill lifted up Dipper by his wrist, Dipper bit his tongue in order to not make a sound. “Pyronica You’re dismissed” a drop of blood formed under where the knife has cut, “but-“ “ **now** ”, Pyronica scurried out of the room through the giant doors. 

“Hey, Kid” Bill let go of Dipper’s wrist, he fell into the demon’s lap “well, I mean I guess you’re not a kid anymore~”. Dipper was furious at how the demon was mocking him, Dipper formed at fist with a hand and threw it at the demon. Bill put up his hand and caught Dipper’s punch, knocking Dipper off the throne and tossing him across the floor. The knife that was in his hoodie had fallen on the ground and was laying in front of him.

Bill got off his throne and walked up to the boy, Dipper reached for the knife but Bill kicked it away from him. “That’s no good” Bill took Dipper’s hand and pulled him up. Bill dragged his tongue across the bleeding palm, Dipper pulled his hand away, the cut began to fade. Bill took the back of Dipper’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, Dipper tried to push off the demon but it was no use as he had previously learned. “I would advise you not to do that again pinetree~” Bill let go of Dipper’s neck, Bill leaned in closer to Dipper “I can make your life **a living hell** ”. “Trust me, You already have” Dipper turned to leave but was stopped by the demon appearing in front of him, “really? Cuz I do believe I can make this situation **much** better~”.

Bill grabbed Dipper around the shoulders, “you’re awfully tiny” he moved his hands down to Dipper’s stomach “I could always”, Dipper felt a sudden weight on his legs and stomach, “make you bare my child~”. A wave of terror, anger, and disgust, mainly terror washed over him. “...Never!”, “Hmmmm, well it’s not like you would have much of a choice” Bill walked back over to the throne and snapped his fingers, Dipper almost fell to the ground at the sudden weight lifted off his legs.

“I could always send you back to the forest” Bill sat back floating above his throne “and wait for you to be on the brink of death before you beg me to get you”. “...” Dipper clenched his hands. “I can trap you in a room and watch you slowly lose your mind” Bill leaned to the side and rested his chin on his hand “This could be **way** more entertaining for me”. Dipper relaxed his hands, there wasn’t anything he could do, he couldn’t even hurt the demon. “You don’t have it bad, Pinetree~”, Dipper continued his gaze at the floor.

They stayed in silence for a while until Bill spoke up, “you must be hungry~”. Dipper realized he hadn’t eaten anything since he got here, every time he entered the astral realm it restored his hungry and thirst a tiny bit, so that was helpful. Dipper crossed his arms “I’m not hungry” just then as he spoke his stomach betrayed him and rumbled. Silence fell over them once again before the demon chuckled, “you are a very terrible liar, kid” Bill changed the room around them to the dinning room he had been in before. The paintings that decorated the walls were still torn to shreds, Dipper smiled a bit. “I enjoyed the little performance, it was quite entertaining” Bill whirled his hand and all the damage Dipper had done was reversed, Dipper’s smirk faded. Bill pulled out a chair and motioned for Dipper to sit in it, he walked over to the table and pulled out the chair next to it then sat down. Bill shrugged and sat down in the chair across from Dipper’s.

As Bill sat down, on the table appeared a wide range of food and a red liquid in the goblets. A decent amount of food was already on the plates. Dipper hesitated for a moment before picking up a fork and grabbing a bit of meat that was on the plate. He carefully inspected the meat, it appeared to be chicken, he expected it to be..like.. human flesh or something.   
  


“What?, it’s not gonna kill you” Bill sat leaning, sipping the liquid in his goblet. Dipper placed the chicken in his mouth and began to chew it, it was perfectly cooked, it wasn’t too soft or too hard and the seasoning was tasty. Dipper hated to admit that the food was actually amazing, After he took the first bite he realized just how hungry he was. He cleared the rest of his plate pretty fast, the demon was laughing. “What?” Dipper felt the demon’s gaze on him the entire time he ate, “you’re just so cute” Bill rested his head on his hands continuing his focus on Dipper. “Oh Fuck off” Dipper continued to eat more, even though the food was good he would never ever be nice to the demon who violated him.   
  
  


After eating till he was full, Dipper had gotten thirsty. The red liquid in the glass at first glance looked like blood. He picked it up and swirled it, it wasn’t thick. The liquid smelled fruity and sweet, it was wine. Dipper had already learned he couldn’t handle alcohol, at all. Dipper sat the glass down, Bill stared at him through the rim of the goblet he was drinking out of.

Bill set his drink down, it was his 3rd glass “what’s the matter, Pinetree~”. Dipper had to think of something quickly “I don’t like the taste of wine”. Bill looked deeply into Dipper’s eyes as if Bill was looking into his soul, “oh my” Bill laughed, he waved his hand and the wine turned into a golden foamy drink. Dipper didn’t even have to inspect it to know it was beer. “I don’t like beer either”, Bill waved his hand again and the liquid changed once more. Dipper picked up the glass and smelled it, it was vodka, even worse then the other alcohol. “I don’t-“, “No” Bill placed his hand down. “What?” Dipper raised his eyebrow. “I said no, you already passed the other two, you have to drink this one, kid”. Dipper pushed the chair back and got up, Bill snapped and Dipper was back in his chair. “Drink it or” Bill grabbed his glass and Dipper’s arm copied “I’ll make you”. Dipper slowly inhaled, picking up the glass, and bringing it to his face. Dipper slowly tipped the glass up letting the drink fill up his mouth, swallowing the drink. “Gah” Vodka was one of the stronger alcohols, he should’ve just went with the wine. He had learned a while ago, Alcohol was his biggest weak point.

Dipper finished the last bit of Vodka and placed it back on the table. Dipper placed his arms on the table and rested his head on his arms. “See wasn’t that nice?~” Bill smirked, Dipper silently groaned. He felt Bill teleport next to him, “now how about we have some fun~?”. Dipper shot his head up and stormed out of the room.

Dipper got through the door before his walk started to falter, he placed his hand on the wall to help him stay up right. Dipper knew he was a lightweight since he turned 17, he went to a party and drank 3 cups of alcohol and he ended up making out with a tree, alcohol made him all weird. Dipper caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror that decorated the hallway, he was totally shitfaced, his face was blushing red and he couldn’t even walk straight. Even though he was a lightweight, he usually didn’t get this messed up with just one cup of strong alcohol, something was off with the drink. Dipper reached the corridor, he opened the door and walked down the corridor. He turned down the corridor and walked down the long hallway towards the room.

Dipper closed his eyes for a split second and ran into a hard chest, he instantly knew Bill was in front of him. Dipper’s body felt hot, he looked up to the demon’s eye. A sudden rush of emotion ran over Dipper and he pulled Bill’s lips to his, Bill picked up Dipper and pushed him into the wall, Dipper wrapped his legs around Bill. Bill began to French kiss him and he let him, Dipper tangled his hands in Bill’s golden hair. Bill’s hand rubbed Dipper’s thigh. Dipper regained his senses and pushed the demon away, Dipper covered his mouth with his sleeve “w-what did you put in t-that drink!?”. Bill smirked “I didn’t”, “BULLSHIT!” Dipper got closer to the demon’s face. Dipper looked down at the demon’s lips, Dipper shut his eyes and shook his head. In an instant Bill took Dipper’s hands and pinned them above his hand and kissed him once more, “You....Son....Of...A..Bitch!” Dipper cursed the demon in between forced kisses. Dipper pushed off the demon and ran to his room.   
  


Dipper slammed the door shut panting, he bolted through the closet and into the bathroom. He was drunk and the demon took advantage of that, Dipper cupped water in his hands from the sink to drink it to make the alcohol wear off quicker. The more he thought about it the more he realized something, demons can’t get drunk so their alcohol must be super strong. He hated himself, he had actually just kissed his, his rapist. Dipper wanted to barf, he was lustful when he was drunk and he would remember everything unlike most drunk people. Dipper splashed his face with water. He exited the bathroom and plopped down on the bed, no doubt he would definitely have a terrible hangover in the morning. He shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	17. A Downwards Spiral of Events

* * *

* * *

  
Dipper was right, he spent most of the morning in the bathroom due to his hangover, his head hurt and he was throwing up every 5 minutes. Once he felt good enough he grabbed a shirt, sweatpants, and a towel. He entered the shower room and ran cold water over his face, it helped relieve some of the pressure in his head. His back was no longer sore and walking didn’t hurt him, he turned off the water and got out.

The bite marks still stayed red and present on his body, the weird one on his shoulder had faded and left a black line. There was definitely something going on with the black mark he just didn’t know what. Dipper threw on his pants and shirt, the shirt successfully covered all of the bite marks on his upper arms. He exited the bathroom and closet, he didn’t know what to do, he could try to explore the hallway he hadn’t yesterday, or he could just stay in this room..all day... Dipper exited the room and began his walk down the long hallway.

This time hand he reached the divide he turned left, _What’s with this demon and having long ass hallways with one door?_ He finally reached the door, it was the same color as his door, dark brown with golden hinges and a golden knob. He entered the large room, the first he noticed was this room had a giant mirror to the left. There was a bed with a dark brown frame, black pillows, and a goldish blanket. To the left of the bed there was a black nightstand with old looking papers on it. The room had a picture frame to the right of the bed, Dipper walked closer to it, it was a newspaper from gravity falls, ‘Weirdmaggon’ Dipper knew who’s room he was in, Bill’s, a framed picture of the dream demon hung on the right wall. Dipper turned around and walked to the door. A demon shouldn’t need a room, they don’t need to sleep.

Dipper opened the door but what he saw wasn’t the hallway, it was the empty throne room. “Tha fucc?” Dipper was so confused, this place worked so weirdly. He was standing in front of the bar, he looked behind him and the door was no longer there. He turned towards the bar, he walked over and Bill appeared behind the counter with a cup infront of him. Dipper turned around to walk out but was back facing the bar, Dipper made a noise that was a mix between a sigh and a growl. _Damn magic_ , Dipper walked up to the counter, Bill moved his eyes to the cup and then back up at Dipper. Dipper stayed still and silent, “oh for fucks sake, it’s not poisoned, Pinetree”. Dipper picked up the cup, he knew Bill wouldn’t kill him because he needed him alive to increase his power, but that doesn’t mean the demon can’t drug him or poison him. Dipper looked back up at the demon.

Bill rubbed his forehead ”it’s for your hangover, **Just drink it** ”. Dipper sighed and drank the liquid, after a few minutes his headache was completely gone and he felt fine. Dipper placed the cup down and turned around, “aww come on, kid, nothing?, aren’t I a good person??”. Dipper paused, he stood completely still, “I’m so nice~”. Dipper clenched his fists, he knew the demon was purposefully making him angry. Dipper ignored the demon and kept walking, Bill floated next to him as he walked. “Who could possibly be a better person then me~”, Dipper could feel his blood start to boil. “Don’t you agree, my little Pinetree~”, Dipper stopped walking, he was furious and it seemed like the door just kept getting further away. The demon laughed “you would know better then anyone~”.  
  


Dipper clenched his fists as hard as he could, “ya sure ‘you’re so nice’, you’re the holiest being that ever walked the realms, you absolutely sparkle with sunshine, no one could possibly outshine your niceness” he snapped at the demon. Bill just laughed it seems he got what he was looking for. Bill place his hand on Dipper’s shoulder “Listen pinetree, I’m trying to be nice to you-“, “why” Dipper cut off Bill “why are you trying to be nice to me” he unclenched his fist and let his hand fall back to its normal relaxed position. Bill removed his hand “ya you’re right, why am I trying to be nice to you?”. Dipper heard Bill start to walk away, “you’re nothing more then an object to me”. A door closed behind dipper and he was left behind, hearing his own heartbeat in silence.

Dipper had already known it, he knew he was just an object to him, so why?, why did it hurt so goddamn much to hear it from his mouth?. Warm tears started to stream down Dipper’s face, he didn’t even know why he was crying at the moment. He couldn't care less about what the demon thought of him... so why was he acting like this? His heart felt sad but yet his mind had a different pillar of emotions.

Dipper regained his composure after a moment of his emotions being a complete wreak, nothing made sense anymore. 

A door opening made Dipper jump before he turned his head to see the cause of the noise. Standing at the now opened doors were 4 demons, specifically what looked to be 2 succubi from their lack of modesty in what they wore, clinging onto a bigger built demon with glowing blue eyes and black hair, infront of them was an imp with a larger appearance then normal. Dippers breath began to fall short as the room’s atmosphere changed. Dipper had felt Bill change a room like this before but this was different, the pressure in the room was heavier and an eerie feeling that was both enticing and freighting. He was sure no one could be scarier then Bill besides Lucifer himself, but he found himself cowering by the door as the unfamiliar demons walked further into the room.

Dipper quietly opened one of the large doors and slipped through the crack, while having little to no muscle and being freakishly skinny had its downside, it also had its perks. he peaked through the crack to see the dark haired demon run his hand over the throne and place himself in the seat. Dipper pushed the door shut and tiptoed away from the door, down the hallway, the cold floor on his feet soon ended as he got further and further from the door. His mind was flooded with thousands of questions, he was pretty convinced the demon he had just saw was Lucifer himself but he wasn’t going back to ask. After a few twists and turns Dipper arrived back to his cage known as his room, he hated being trapped in his room but honestly he would’ve settled for anything other then the main room at the moment.   
  


The entity that was there was not like any other beings he had seen, the aura he possessed was like both every nightmare and every daydream he’d ever had, combined into one demon. Worst of all, there wasn’t any records of a demon with that kind of presence, there were hardly any records on Cipher but at least then he had the journals to go on back then. Dipper had read every book his uncle kept on the records of any remotely strong entity, most of them were all dead and if they weren’t Cipher was always at the top of it. He couldn’t even fight off Cipher which ultimately meant he stood no chance against whatever he’d just seen. He doubted the demon was in his actual form considering his appearance was fully human like Bill’s was, Perhaps that’s the reason he can’t recall a demon with that aura. There can be multiple reasons as to why a supernatural creature isn’t recorded, Dipper tried not to think too much regarding that matter.   
  


Dipper walked over and plopped down on the couch, his legs were getting tired. A Siren would possess that atmosphere while they don’t possess the ability to walk on land, so that’s a no. A hybrid was definitely a possibility, but Supernatural Hybrids, as rare as they are, the combinations are terrifying. There was only one hybrid of 2 Supernaturals that was actually successfully. The results were all the same, the one who carried the child always died while pregnant. Cross-Breeding was thought to be impossible, until on the winter solstice an offspring of a Half Human/Half Succubus and a Warlock was born. The child was shelter away from everything, the child’s existence is known to the human realm because of the mother’s diary which Ford had discovered, the only Hybrid to successfully exist. It isn’t possible for another hybrid to exist without there being a record of them somewhere.

An idea sprung into Dipper’s head giving him a spark of hope, if he could met up with Ford in the astral realm, they might be able to find a way to banish the demon for good. The child would be hundreds of years old by now, but there must be a way to find them. If they could acquire help from the Hybrid maybe they might stand a chance at finally getting rid of that chaotic monster.   
  


Dipper was snapped back to the more pressing issue, as long as he stayed away from whatever that was, he would be fine. Dipper felt a pulse of joy run through his body, it wasn’t his own. For the first time in a while, he smiled, he wondered what Mabel has just done that made her so happy. He let out a tiny laugh, it probably was something regarding Pacifica. Dipper paused in thought, or maybe she had found something to help him. For the first time since they were separated, he felt oddly calm. He had time to think without being distracted, though there was always a part of him that wouldn’t stop worrying, he was able to think and mentally catch himself up to everything that had happened. He couldn’t help but feel sadness, for Mabel, for Stan and Ford, for Tyler, for everyone. He had made a decision to protect them but ultimately, the only thing he did was cause pain, pain to Mabel, pain to his Uncles, and pain to himself.   
  


Dipper wondered how much time he had spent getting lost in his thoughts, his eyelids felt heavy. He was slowly losing his ability to focus on what he was thinking, before he completely fell asleep he concentrated on getting rid of his energy. He didn’t have any injures to focus on so this was the only thing he could think of, hopefully it would work.

* * *

* * *

As Dipper awoke he felt the familiar felt on his back, _...Fuck._ He really needed to talk to Ford as soon as possible, he did even know what time it was back in his realm, maybe he ask Ford for a watch or something. He sluggishly got off the couch. There were indents on his arm from where he was laying on his arm.

He walked over through the closet, grabbing clothes, and into the bathroom. He had a strange feeling since he woke up, he looked towards the bath. Walking over, turning on the faucet and letting the hot water fill the tub. It’d been a while since he got to relax, not that he felt comfortable taking one here, but what the hell could he do about that? For the time being he couldn’t escape so he might as well try to make the most of it. He turned off the faucet and got in, the hot water surrounded his body as he sat down.   
  


Dipper leaned his head against the end of the tub, the water was comforting, he felt safe. Despite everything going on right now. he used to think he could run from his problems... perhaps that’s why he feared the demon, Bill was the only problem he couldn’t run from. No matter what he did, he always had the feeling the demon would come back in the back of his mind. Despite personally banishing the demon himself, the thought always lingered, perhaps if he would’ve listen to it, he wouldn’t have been in his current position. Dipper leaned forward and placed his head on his knees, if he had listened maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t have had his innocence cruelly ripped from him.

He looked down at his hand, Cipher had healed him twice. It was funny to Dipper how abruptly he had changed, One moment he looked at Dipper with a gentle eye, the next looking at him with... a different glare in his eye. What made Bill suddenly change, Dipper wondered. The words started replaying in his head ‘You’re nothing but an object’, Dipper’s heart began to hurt again, he placed his hand on his chest. He didn’t understand his emotions at all. Dipper leaned back against the tub, letting himself slowly sink under the water. He opened his eyes starring at the ceiling through the water, he felt like he was floating. As much as he wished he could stay underwater forever, he knew he _probably_ needed to breath or he would drown.

Dipper shook the water out of his hair and stepped out of the bath, wrapping the towel around his waist and heading to the sink. He put on his shorts, he reached for his shirt but something else caught his eye. He starred wide eyed at the mirror, focusing on his left shoulder. The once black line had turned into a mark, Dipper moves his hand form the counter to his neck. He scratched at the mark soon turning the skin around it red, he wanted to get it off him, on his shoulder laid a-....

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead-  
> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I’ve been working on it for the last month and figuring out what the hell I’m gonna add to the story to make it more interesting.
> 
> Happy Pride Month 🌈


	18. One step ahead, Two steps back

* * *

  
On the front of Dipper’s shoulder like a tattoo laid an outline of a triangle with a eye. He didn’t know what to think, the demon marked him. Dipper rubbed his shoulder until it was vibrant red. He was hoping it wasn’t really there, he was hoping he would be able to get it off. Dipper began to scratch at it even through the throbbing pain. “Gah!” Dipper’s Hand was forced away from the mark and the other one was grabbed preventing him from messing with it.   
  


“Isn’t it beautiful~?” Bill held Dipper arms at his side. Dipper didn’t even answer, he just kept staring at the mirror in disbelief. Bill leaned down and kissed the back of Dipper’s shoulder. Dipper flinched and looked at the demon through the mirror. He normally would have a sarcastic response ready to snap at the demon, but his mind was too flooded with every possible reason the mark was there.   
  


“Cat got your tongue?~” Bill released Dipper’s hands. Bill must’ve been expecting Dipper to try to hit him or something because he had a confused look on his face when Dipper didn’t move.

Dipper settled that the mark was part of the process of the bond. He fought back the urge to fight or insult the demon, he needed to be on his good side in order to get the information he needed.

Dipper moved away from the demon and put on his shirt, his stomach rumbling as he finished putting it on. He turned to the demon who was observing him, “I’m hungry”. Dipper could swear he saw a spark of joy in Bill’s eye when he said that. As much as he disliked the idea of depending on the demon, he couldn’t get to the astral realm and Bill would probably get suspicious if he didn’t need to eat.   
  


Bill held out his hand, Dipper took his hand and let him lead them out of the room into the corridor. Bill let go of his hand and floated on his back next to Dipper “So what do you humans even need?”. Dipper cocked an eyebrow, he shook off the millions of ideas he’d gotten for a sarcastic response. “Oxogen, Food, Water”, “what about blood?~”, Dipper was partially thrown off by the question “technically yes, but running through their body” Dipper looked at Bill “Not drinking it from a glass”. “I don’t do that, I'm not an animal” Bill paused “Chalices are different from glasses” Bill mumbled. Dipper rolled his eyes.

“What do you like?~”, _Not you thats for sure._ “I don’t know”, “...what’s your favorite peasant food~?” Bill floated infront of Dipper staring at him “peasant food?”. “Ah my bad I meant human food” he grinned at Dipper. “...pizza” that was actually one hundred percent true it’s the best food in existence to Dipper. “Oh! I’ve heard about that human delicacy, although I think it would taste much better if it was salted with despair and screams of the innocent-“. “Cipher!” Dipper broke the demon’s sentence, “..What?”, “That’s just,...never mind”. Bill laughed “Oh~ Perhaps I might let you try it sometime”. Dipper cringed “No thanks I’ll pass”.   
  


Bill flew ahead of Dipper and opened the dining room door “After you~”. Dipper walked passed him and went to the table. Bill appeared infront of him and pulled out a chair, Dipper sat down as Bill did the same across from him.   
  


_What happened to not trying to be nice to me..._ Dipper thought to himself. He had to try to find a way to weave his question into a conversation.   
  


Plates appeared on the table infront of Dipper. He hated to admit how appetizing the food smelled. He ate nervously as he felt Bill’s gaze on him. As he finished eating he looked to the glass sitting by the plate, he brought it to his face, it didn’t smell nor look like alcohol. He tasted the drink, it was soda, specifically a Cherry soda that happened to be his favorite. He drank it ignoring how Bill could have possibly known that.   
  


“Hey Cipher, do you possibly have a library in this place?” Dipper was mentally slapping himself in the face, he didn’t mean to be that blunt.   
  


“Oh, perhaps your bored?” Bill smiled at Dipper “I can think of quite the range of psychical activities to quench your thirst for something to do”.

A chill ran down Dipper’s spine “No!,..no thanks I just want something to occupy my mind not any psychical things”.

”Shame” Bill cleared the table with a snap of his fingers “Yes indeed there is an archive here”. Bill leaned to the side in his chair “But is that the only reason you want to access my library?”.

 _..Fuck!_ The demon caught on to him quicker then he prepared for. “That’s the oNly reason” Just freaking fantastic, his voice just had to crack right in this moment.

Bill looked directly into Dipper’s eyes “I hate liars, Pinetree”. Bill ran his finger around the glass infront of him “I do love punishing liars” Bill looked up from the glass “So I’ll ask you again, Why do you want to get in the archive”.

Dipper took a deep breath, then the perfect reason cane to mind “I want to know more about types of demons”. He’d completely forgotten about the demon from yesterday until right now. A flash of an emotion ran over Bill’s face that he couldn’t identify. “Why?” Bill looked as if he was trying to read Dipper’s mind.

”Yesterday, I saw-“, “Where?!” Bill got up from his seat. “Where did you see a demon that would give you questions” The pressure in the room began to get heavier as Bill looked at Dipper from the side.   
  


Dipper was confused what Bill was getting so worked up about “In the Main hall after you left”.   
  


“Did he see you?!” Bill looked both concerned and furious as he appeared in front of Dipper.   
  


“No, I hid when he entered and left the room shortly after” Dipper got up from the table.

Bill got close to Dipper and grabbed his arms “Don’t **ever** let him see you, he mustn’t know you exist”.

Dipper narrowed his eyes as he continued staring the demon in the eye “why?”.

”Why!?” Bill walked away and ran his hands threw his hair laughing “Why?~”. Bill turned back around “Oh, just the fact your very existence is a threat to him”. Bill walked back over to Dipper and ran his fingers threw Dipper’s hair “And I prefer my Pinetree breathing”. Bill leaned down and kissed Dipper’s forehead.

Dipper looked up at him “So what about that library?” If he couldn’t get into the archive then all this was for nothing. 

Bill took a moment in silence. “Fine, Ill give you access for a while”. Bill snapped his fingers and handed Dipper the key that appeared.   
  


Dipper tightened his grip on the key “thanks”. He had successfully got access now he just needed to find the information in the archive.

Bill stretched and yawn “Now I’ve got some business to attend to, I trust you’ll find your way back to your room”. 

Dipper headed to the door and made his way back to his cage aka his ‘Room’. He didn’t even know where the archive was located. Dipper opened the door as he did something caught his eye.

On the far wall a glowing tiny dot faded into existence. Dipper walked over to it, upon further inspection it was a keyhole. Was this the archive entrance? He wondered.   
  


He pushed the key into the hole and turned it. A rectangle on the wall glowed. Dipper took a step back as the door opened.   
  


“Holy Sh!t” as he stepped into the doorway rows of shelves decked out in thousands of books. This was take way too long to find what he was looking for.   
  
His attention went to the ends of the shelves, on each shelf a symbol was carved on it. _More runes, great._ He browsed the shelves until he found the shelf he needed, Records. He traced down the books until he found the book of abominations, hybrids. He grabbed the book and walked over to a table that was there. He opened the book and flipped threw the pages looking for records of the year the hybrid was born, this would make it easier to find it’s current location.

He flipped threw the pages until he was already at 1890, he slammed the book shut and let his head fall onto the table with a ‘thud’ he forgot no records of the hybrid were recorded.   
  


Well this was a waste, might as well look around he was already here so why not. He scanned through the shelves, a really old looking book caught his attention somehow. He walked up to it. The title was in a language he didn’t understand, it wasn’t human language for sure but it also wasn’t an ancient language that he knew. he opened the book, unlike the title the rest of the book was in English.

Dipper’s eye widened, the book he was drawn to was a book about bonds. Dipper bit his lip in frustration, he didn’t know if he even wanted to read it. 

Curiosity got the best of him he turned the page, the page was about imp bonds. He turned the page again, a page about nymph bonds. He flicked threw the pages until he reached a page about power bonds. 

’Power bonds are a specific type of bond that allows power to be increased, depending on the recipients of the bond the power will vary. A power bond is a process that must be done in the correct process or the bond may backfire’

Dipper turned the page

’A power bond is one of the many bonds that leaves no physical Mark on the body’

Dipper dropped the book, he had a mark, he wasn’t supposed to have a mark. That means that Bill wasn’t doing a power bond. Dipper froze staring down at the book. Then what bond was Bill doing with him?   
  


He bent over and grabbed the book, he flipped threw the pages. He landed on a page after flipping for a while.

’This Bond requires a blood test to start the process, if one of the members blood is not a destined match with the other the bond will never work. A mark will only appear once the bonding process has successfully started’

Dipper hesitated to turn the page back, this was the bond Bill was doing. He turned the page, he froze, complete shock filled his body. Never in a million years would he ever have imagined, never in his worst nightmare would he ever thought, that his fated partner was a demon who tried to murder him and his family. _This has to be a mistake, there’s no way he’s my destined partner._ No way he would let this happen.

He flipped the pages until he found it ‘how to break a soul bond’.

’breaking a soul bond is not fully impossible, however if not both members are willing to break it. it will yield in the member who attempted to break it to fall into internal sleep. Proceed only if both participants are willing to disjoin their bond.’

He turned the page

’If the bond has not been completed there’s ten steps to break the bond, first-‘

“ **Bad move** ” 

“Eeck” Dipper squealed as Bill tightly grabbed Dipper’s shoulders making him drop the book. His mind filled up with a variety of swears, he didn’t think Bill would return so soon.   
  


“Now, **why on earth would you want to break something that’s so perfect** ” Bill turned Dipper around to face him.

Dipper knew he just messed up because Bill was glowing red. He froze at the sight of the pissed off Bill.

” **I warned you didn’t I?** ” Bill moved one of his hands to Dipper’s chin forcing him to meet his eye “ **I Despise liars** ”. 

Deep down Dipper knew he feared what would happen next but he couldn’t show it. He just glared at the demon.

Bill laughed “ **You’ve been a bad Pinetree, Guess what? it’s punishment time for you~** “.

Dipper’s eye widened in fear, he didn’t even care about putting on a tough act anymore, he didn’t want a repeat of what Bill had already done. “.....off ” Dipper mumbled.   
  


“ **Speak up** ” Bill squeezed Dipper’s chin tighter.

Dipper whimpered as Bill pulled him closer. Dipper turned his face to the side only to get his face yanked into the demon’s kiss. Dipper aimlessly struggled against the pressure. Dipper began to cough as Bill let him go “Well it’s kinda * _cough_ * hard to speak up if you shove your * _cough_ * tongue down my throat, * _cough_ * don’t you think?”.

Bill’s gaze hardened on the squatting boy.   
  


Dipper stayed silent as he felt Bill burn holes in him with his eye. If looks could kill his life would’ve ended in that moment. “Uch!” Dipper tightened his eyes shut as Bill picked him up by his throat.   
  


“I...said....fuck......off!” Dipper kicked Bill right where it hurts the most. Dipper bolted to the door after he fell to the ground. He threw the door open expecting his room only to be met with Bill’s room. “no...” Dipper looked behind him he couldn’t see Bill yet. He ran to the door and he didn’t even try to turn the knob, knowing Bill’s magic the door was already locked. He turned to the door he just ran out of. He couldn’t get away from the demon last time, it was no use trying to fight, Bill was way stronger then he would ever be.

Soon a very angry Bill entered the room, laughing when he saw Dipper just staring at the floor. “Giving up are we?~” Bill stopped walking and crossed his arms.   
  


“there’s no use” a single tear ran down his face. He looked up to Bill “even if I try to get away, I can’t. Even If I try to hide, you would find me”.

Bill laughed “human emotions are so complicated”. Bill shrugged “hell I almost feel bad for you”. Bill looked back to the boy, smiling “Almost”.

Dipper looked back to the floor, he just wanted to go home, being away from Mabel was killing him.   
  


“I’ll make you a deal” Bill walked up to him “If you come to me, Willingly, I’ll let you return home for a month”.

Dipper looked up to the demon, he hated that he actually considered it for a minute. A month would be enough time to find the hybrid, but was it really worth throwing away his dignity for.   
  


Bill began to float “come on, I don’t see a down side, you get the best time of your life and you get to go home”. Bill winked.

Dipper’s stomach turned “Hell no, you already have something of mine, there’s no way I’m giving you my dignity too”.

”or you could sell me your soul~” Bill snapped his fingers at Dipper.   
  


“I’m not that dumb” Dipper rolled his eyes.

Bill returned to the ground ”well you still need to be punished~”.

Dipper was thrown into the wall behind him as Bill landed. “Uack” Dipper hit the wall and fell to the ground, he definitely just broke something. In a flash he was lifted off the ground as his air was cut off by an invisible hand. He flailed around as the invisible hand tightened around his neck. “S..to...p” Dipper managed to get out a word before his vision started going black. He heard a snap, he hit the ground once again, his air was returned but his visions was still impaired. “What di..d you do” Dipper felt a terrifying amount of pressure before he felt his consciousness slip away.   
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably gonna change the name to something different that fits the plot better.


	19. Twisting tables

* * *

* * *

Dipper flinched as he woke up, his body felt heavier then usual. The room around him was freezing. Dipper slowly opened his eyes, the room was dark for the most part except for the dim light from under the door frame. The unfamiliar surroundings confirmed he was still in Bill’s room. Dipper moved his hand to his side. 

”Ugh” Dipper groaned as he applied a bit of pressure to the bottom of his rib cage, something was definitely broken.   
  


Dipper tried to sit up as he felt something cold on his neck making him tense up. Something made of a hard metal was around his neck. 

”the fuck?” Dipper carefully got up from the bed and walked to the mirror. He wasn’t even phased by his reflection having a Collar around its neck. Last night could’ve played out way worse, in a way he was relived he only had a collar.

Dipper made his way out of the bedroom, the light blinding him for a moment. He wasn’t sure where to go, Bill had probably revoked his access to the library so that was a no. The main hall didn’t have much to do, he decided to just go to his room.

Dipper turned down the hallway and opened his door. The door to the library was no longer there, along with the couch, and basically everything except the bed. Dipper shrugged, he guessed this was the demon’s way of punishing him. Dipper wondered what else Bill changed, he opened the closet door.   
  


“Oh” the bathroom was in place of the closet. He didn’t really see the point of taking away these things. Dipper walked over to the sink, he noticed the shower was no longer there. Dipper rolled his eyes, so the demon took away his furniture, clothes, and shower, it was just petty at this point.   
  


Dipper pulled up his shirt, there was a golf ball sized bruise on his side. Dipper let go of his shirt and walked back into his bedroom.   
  


Dipper thought more and more about what he’d discovered, there was no way he was meant to be with Bill. He also wasn’t able to use the astral realm so he couldn’t just ask Ford, and then... the offer Bill had made him. There was no way he was doing that. If a demon is strong enough to take over realms, they might be able to mess with Mortal’s fate pairing. There’s no way they’d pair a demon who’s over hundreds of years old with a human.   
  


Dipper rubbed his temples as he laid down, it was like his life was a giant game full of twists and turns. It was like just a second ago he was enjoying gravity falls now he was hanging around a demon who tried to murder everyone in his town.

Now that he thought about it, he expected Bill to be more angry about the whole erasing him from existence situation. Bill certainly wasn’t one to let things go, and he was clever enough to find a loophole in the deal he made with Mabel-.... 

That was it! Dipper sprung up from the bed “Ack” forgetting about his presumably broken bone, he was too overwhelmed by what he’d realized. Bill’s offer was to come to him willingly, but he didn’t clarify that it meant sleeping with him. Dipper could just willingly kiss him, which he’d partially already done, and then he would be able to temporarily get back home to figure out how to permanently stay there. Bill would probably get suspicious if he all of a sudden took him up on his offer after refusing, he should probably wait a day or two before acting on it. Plus, he still needed to heal his side.   
  


Staring at the wall in front of him was starting to get boring. Time to go see what’s going on in the rest of this place. Dipper made his way to the hallway.   
  


Dipper made into the main hall when he heard what sounded like faint arguing coming from the door across the room. He walked up to the room and placed his ear on the door. He heard a deep voice and a higher pitched voice he recognized as Bill’s, he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. Suddenly he heard a loud noise and then a high pitched laugh, followed by footsteps coming to the door. Dipper backed away from the door and quickly ran to the side, there wasn’t any good place to hide so he just squatted to where he’d be out of sight.   
  


Dipper silently gasped, the demon from last time walked out with Bill silently. Dipper stood up as they approached the main door. Dipper snuck towards the throne.   
  


“Oh, and Cipher” Dipper heard the demon’s stop walking. “Who may that be?” Dipper froze as he looked over to the Blue eyed Demon Staring at him.   
  


“What are yo-“ Bill turned around widening his eyes as he saw Dipper. Dipper just stood still, he couldn’t move. “No one, Let’s go” Bill turned around only to be stopped by the other demon.

Dipper was brought in front of the demon “Who are you?”. Dipper didn’t answer, this was the demon that Bill said would kill him if he knew who he was to Bill. It seemed Bill didn’t have an answer either because he stayed silent as well.   
  


The demon ran his fingers through Dipper’s hair pulling him closer “I believe I asked who you are”.   
  


Chills ran down Dipper’s spine, the ice cold hand on his back made him tense up. Dipper saw Bill out of the corner out of his eye, he looked like he was about to kill this demon.   
  


“I’m-“ Dipper looked up at the demon, those cold blue eyes were like a siren’s song, making him lose his train of thought.   
  


“He’s one of my Sluts” Bill finally spoke up walking over to Dipper and taking him from the demon’s grasp.   
  


“Exactly” Dipper pulled at his collar. 

“I hardly believe that” The demon crossed his arms “you could have anyone in this realm, why would chose a human”.

“It’s just my preference” Bill shrugged “And aren’t you one to talk, when you have that human running around your club”.

“You got me there” The demon laughed.  
Bill walked over and opened the door “now, take your leave”. Dipper and Bill watched as the demon left. 

Dipper took in a deep breath when the demon faded out into the distance. That was stressful and now his side hurt from where the demon grabbed. One thing stuck out in his mind, the fact that there was another human in the nightmare realm.   
  


“So my little slut~” Bill touched the collar making a chain form from the back of it “ **Why** are you here?”.

“I-“ Dipper shivered as Bill tugged the chain “I got bored in my room”.

Bill swiftly pulled the chain making Dipper fall into the demon’s chest. “Well, I should congratulate you~” Bill’s smile widened from ear to ear “Your boredom has let the demon **I specifically** told you not to let see you, see you”.

Dipper winced at the pain in his side, “It’s not like I knew he was here”. Dipper noticed a faint red mark appearing on Bill’s face. “Who is he?” The demon was clearly as strong if not stronger then Bill was.

”He’s an asshole” Bill rolled his eye “His name is Baleze” Bill let go of the chain as he walked to his throne.

Dipper fixed his stance ”is there really another human in the nightmare realm?”.

Bill whipped his head around “Dont you dare think about trying to find him” Bill sat down on his glorified chair.   
  


Dipper walked over to Bill “So is Baleze another strong demon?”   
  


Bill laughed “Him? No way in hell, he’s nothing more then a pimp” 

“Then why were you worried about him seeing me?” Dipper raised an eyebrow.

Bill rolled his eye once again “Fine!, He’s not weak”

Dipper facepalmed himself “So I shouldn't worry about him?” 

  
Bill laughed “Oh you should, he could snap your neck in a split second” 

  
Dipper was dumbfounded at the level of contradictory Bill was using. So he’s stronger then Bill, Dipper thought. It made sense to him, although Bill would never admit it. Bill got defensive when Dipper had asked about Baleze’s power. Plus, the red mark on his face insisted Baleze had Slapped Bill yet he did nothing.   
  
Bill Messed with his hair while staring at Dipper in complete silence. Bill took a deep breath “He’s a Fallen Angel, Yes, he’s powerful, He runs a Club in this realm, and you should avoid him at all costs”.   
  


Dipper flinched as Bill appeared infront of him grabbing his chin “So, My little Slut~ have you thought about my Offer~” Bill smiled.   
  


“I’m not-“ Dipper paused, it was no use arguing with him “I need more time to think”.   
  


Bill laughed “So you are considering it, Pinetree~“ Bill leaned closer to Dipper’s face “I’ll give you till tomorrow to make a decision” 

Dipper smiled internally, he wouldn’t have to wait too long to return home. “..fine” Dipper pulled away from Bill, making his way back to his room. 

Bill grabbed Dipper by the waist making Dipper’s room appear around them in a flash of blue. Bill tightened his grip on Dipper when they arrived.  
  


Dipper looked around at the nearly empty room “..So why did you take all that stuff?”.   
  


Bill smiled against the back of Dipper’s head “From now on I’ll be in charge that”. Bill leaned down and kissed Dipper’s neck. 

Dipper flinched and pulled away from Bill “Even my shower?!” Dipper looked straight into Bill’s eye, a perverted smile appearing on his face. Dipper trembled, he felt like prey under the blood thirsty gaze of a careful predator, he didn’t like this feeling at all.   
  


Bill broke his stare with Dipper as he turned to exit the room. Dipper noticed the hallway was different, instead of seeing an open hallway, he saw the wall of the hallway. So besides taking things out of his room, he also moved the room just now.   
  


Dipper was still shaking after Bill left, he sat down on the bed and stared down at his shaky hands. This whole thing had taken a huge strain on his mind and body. Dipper rubbed his arms and thought of seeing Mabel again, he calmed down a few minutes later. Everything had gone down a massive spiral since he got here, it was hell, even gods had abandoned him the second he came here with Bill.

Dipper took a deep breath, he went with Bill to protect everyone. The only way he could return back without getting anyone hurt is if he accepted Bill’s offer, but it’s only temporary. Dipper laid back, he didn’t want anyone to get hurt trying to keep him from Bill. As much as Dipper wanted to run and hide from Bill, it could cause his family to get hurt in the process. He didn’t have a doubt in his mind that Bill would threaten his family if he attempted to escape from him. Right now Bill was being nice to him, he already knew his life was in the palm of Bill’s blood stained hand.   
  


Dipper got up from his bed, right now the only thing more dangerous then Bill, was Dipper’s thoughts when he’s alone. Dipper walked to the bathroom, splashing his face with water and staring at the mirror as he leaned over the sink, taking in his psychical appearance. He looked like a train wreak, he had dark circles under his eyes from his lack of sleep, his hair had grown quite fast making it look unkept, his skin tone had gotten lighter probably from the lack of natural light in this place, and he really needed a shower.

Dipper looked over to where his shower used to be and sighed as the words Bill said rang in his head. Is he really gonna have to ask Bill just to take a shower. Dipper combed his hair back with his hand revealing his birthmark as he took a deep breath. “Let’s just get this over with” Dipper turned and exited the bathroom. As he opened his door he realized Bill had moved Dipper’s room right next to his. Dipper walked up and knocked on Bill’s door.

After a moment of silence Bill answered “Come in”.

Dipper opened the door “uhhhhhh” Dipper was looking at a very good looking half naked Bill. Dipper’s eyes wondered around Bill’s back, he had the Zodiac wheel they attempted to use during weirdmaggon on his back like a tattoo. Goddammit why were tattooed people so hot, Dipper cursed the demon in his mind. 

Bill turned around “Enjoying the view? Pinetree~” Bill smiled seeing the now red faced Dipper “what did you need?”   
  


Dipper refocused on what he came in here to do “I need to shower”. Dipper noticed a black mark on the demon’s shoulder on the opposite side of his mark. 

”Oh~“ Bill teleported infront of Dipper, forcing his chin up “Can I join you~”.   
  


Dipper shivered pushing Bill away from him “No thanks, I’m good”. Now that Bill was closer Dipper noticed the Pinetree shaped mark on his shoulder. Dipper eyes went wide, did he mark Bill on accident.   
  


Bill followed Dipper’s gaze to the mark on his shoulder “Do you like it, Pinetree~ you should, you made it after all~”.   
  


Dipper flinched looking back at Bill’s eyes “I need to shower”.   
  


Bill Looked Dipper up and down, when he met Dipper’s eyes he laughed turning around “There are clothes on the sink, The shower is in the back~”.

Dipper confusingly walked to the bathroom, why did Bill laugh at him. Dipper looked around there were mirrors on almost every wall. Dipper rolled his eyes, _narcissistic Demon_. Dipper looked at himself in one of the mirrors, “Oh my god” Dipper noticed he had a bit of a situation going on, Dipper’s face went even more red then it was before. Could this day get anymore embarrassing. He quickly undressed, covered with a towel, and got in the shower.

* * *

  
  


Dipper grabbed his towel and exited the shower. He grabbed the clothes from the counter and put them on.   
  


“What the hell?” Dipper stared at himself in the mirror, Bill gave him a white shirt that was borderline see through now that it was dampened. Dipper brushed it off and walked out of the bathroom where Bill was lounging.

As soon as Dipper walked out of the bathroom Bill cat called him. Dipper felt disgusted as Bill walked up to him.

”I’m so glad I didn’t kill you back then Pinetree~” Bill smiled “I never even would’ve known how much fun you were~”   
  


Dipper partially wished he had died back then. “...So why did you wait 6 years to come back” Dipper knew erasing him would only work temporarily.  
  


“Well for the first 3 years I was filled with nothing but a burning rage for you trying to erase me from existence” Bill brought Dipper closer “But then my Desires changed” 

Dipper clenched his fist “So what happened the next 3 years”.   
  


“I spent a while developing this body for my desires~” Bill took a strand of Dipper’s hair and rubbed it between his fingers “Since you erased my other body”.

Dipper pulled away from Bill “So why did you wait till now” Deep down he’d known Bill would return regardless of how bad he didn’t want him to come back.

Bill met Dipper’s eyes ”I had no intention of bedding a minor”.

Dipper began to tremble as Bill watched him “I- g-goodnight” Dipper walked out of Bill’s room back into his. He’d get back home tomorrow and that was enough for him.   
  


Dipper laid down shaking uncontrollably, He held himself as he thought of returning home. The thought of returning home soothed him and helped him drift off to sleep rather quickly.

* * *

* * *

  
  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I’m sorry this took way too long to write. I didn’t want to work on this story for a while but now I want too, so I am.


	20. Attempting to turn the tables

* * *

* * *

  
Dipper woke up with a knot in his stomach. Today was the day he’d turn the tables on the demon, he’d get to go home without having to do what the demon wanted.   
  


Dipper got up and exited the bedroom and walked into Bill’s taking a deep breath. The room was empty, Dipper looked around. “Bill” 

“You called, Pinetree~?” Bill appeared infront of Dipper.   
  


Dipper took one step towards the demon “The deal” 

Bill’s face lit up “Oh~ what about it~” Bill got closer to Dipper.

”Can you tell me it again?” Dipper met Bill’s eye.   
  


“If you come to me, Willingly, I will let you return home for a month” Bill held out his hand engulfed in blue flames.

Dipper was weary about making a deal with Bill but it’ll get him home. Dipper reached out and shook his hand.   
  


Bill laughed retracting his hand.

Dipper calmed himself before walking up to Bill and pulling him into a kiss. Bill pulled Dipper’s waist closer to his, grabbing Dipper’s legs and pushing him into a wall. Dipper took the lead this time in the French kiss, Bill following his lead. 

Dipper was well aware he was playing with fire and he needed to stop this before it went too far. Bill’s hand began to work its way to a more intimate spot then he was comfortable with, it instantly made a chill run down his spine.   
  


Dipper managed to push Bill away and stand on his own “Done”. 

  
Bill laughed “what are you talking about Pinetree~” Bill moved closer to Dipper.   
  


“You said it yourself, If I came to you willingly you’d let me go for a month” Dipper backed up from Bill “I willingly kissed you, so I fulfilled my end of the deal”.

Bill stared at Dipper seemingly angry “So be it” Bill snapped and everything including himself disappeared. 

* * *

Dipper opened his eyes to see the living room of the mystery shack, Dipper franticly looked around. Was he really back, Dipper ran down the hallways to the vending machine to see Ford and Stan coming out looking gloomy.   
  


Stan looked up in disbelief when he saw his nephew standing there. Ford ran straight towards Dipper pulling him into a hug.   
  


Dipper returned the hug immediately. It felt so good to hug him in person but something was off. “Where’s Mabel?”   
  


Stan spoke joining Ford in hugging Dipper “She’s in her room”.

Dipper let go from the hug “sorry to cut this short but I want to see Mabel”. Dipper turned to the door and ran threw the halls, up the stairs. He practically threw the door open.

”Dipper!?” Mabel practically flew over to him pulling him into a hug.

Dipper was afraid he would break her from how tight he was hugging her. It felt amazing to see her again, but something was still missing. “...Where’s Tyler?”   
  


Mabel hugged Dipper tighter “He left after Bill took you”.

Dipper broke from the hug “alright let’s go downstairs”. Dipper lead Mabel to the kitchen where Stan and Ford were.

“So we have to talk about” Dipper stopped in the kitchen, “Mabel, Where’s Pacifica” 

“She’s out right now” Mabel walked up to Dipper and hugged him again. Mabel waved Stan and Ford over. Soon they were having a group hug.   
  


The warm embraces made Dipper feel like he was safe but his stomach was still in knots “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t visit you Mabel”.

”What are you talking about?” Mabel scratched her head.

For a moment Dipper considered that they just hadn’t told her after all but something made him think about everything. Mabel had said Tyler left after he was taken but he’d seen Tyler in his room weeks after and now she doesn’t know about the Astral scape. He knew it was too easy, then the final piece clicked, Bill wasn’t able to get into the mystery shack he shouldn’t have been able to put Dipper right in the middle of the real shack.

* * *

Tw: Mention/Flashblack of Non-consensual/Rape

* * *

  
Dipper’s heart stopped, it meant Bill knew he would do this. This was just one of his twisted mind games. Dipper began to tremble again, it meant he didn’t do enough but he’d already made a deal with Bill. Dipper had a flashback, a vivid image of Bill smiling at him while forcing his hands down. Dipper was sick to his stomach, the second he called Bill out he would be pulled back to Bill’s room. He was so stupid how did he not notice the demon played him, He never should have made that deal. This demon is a deal maker, he wasn’t one to make mistakes in his deals. Dipper wanted to run and hide, he’d walked right into Bill’s trap. At least he’d realized before Bill found out about the Astral realm.   
  


Dipper looked at his shaking hands and shaped them into fists. There wasn’t a way to escape this deal, he’d have to... Dipper didn’t even want to think about that.   
  


Dipper lifted his head through all his shaking “Bill!”. Dipper could deal with anything, but this. The room around him faded out. 

* * *

Tw: Graphic Rape/ Non-con 

* * *

Dipper’s heart sunk as he saw Bill standing there in the dim red light with a giant smile and a low pitched laugh that made Dipper tremble even more. ”I-“ Dipper couldn’t even form a sentence.

”You figured that out sooner then I expected” Bill walked closer to Dipper his eye glowing golden in the dim light “I believe you still have a deal to fulfill” 

“B-Bill N-No” Dipper backed up. “I- I-“ Dipper placed his hands behind him as Bill kept advancing towards him like a predator stalking its prey. “I-I’m n-not willing”.

Bill continued to advance towards Dipper “Oh well, it’s not my end of the deal that I’m breaking”.

Dipper took a deep breath if he wasn’t willing the deal wouldn’t work. Dipper stopped backing up “I- I’ll do I-t”. 

Bill stopped approaching and went to his bed. Bill gestured Dipper to come ever “Strip”.

Dipper was holding back his tears as he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. He couldn’t even express how much he didn’t want this. There were only two options, Bill was gonna do this no matter what he chose, but if he went with it he would get to go home.   
  


Bill got up and walked over to Dipper he leaned into Dipper’s ear and whispered “Too slow”. Bill picked up Dipper and pushed him up against the wall, locking their lips together.   
  
“Mphhh” Dipper squeezed his eyes shut. The more Bill explored the more Dipper trembled with every touch. He had to stay strong and get through this miserable night in order to go home. 

Bill summoned more hands to hold and explore Dipper while his other hands moved to caress Dipper’s face.   
  


Dipper didn’t put up a fight, if he could survive this he’d be back home soon enough. Dipper silently screamed as Bill pulled away from the kiss to gently throw him on the bed. Dipper really wanted alcohol right about now.

Bill ripped off Dipper’s shirt, breaking the remaining buttons off in the process. Running his hands along Dipper’s body. Bill snapped the collar off of Dipper’s neck. 

Dipper felt like throwing up as Bill leaned down and kissed his neck trailing down to his mark. He hated the feeling but not just because it felt disgusting but because part of him felt this moment to be pleasurable. Dipper’s breath got sharp as Bill took off his shirt. The scene above Dipper was terrifying, a shirtless figure with a golden eye looking over him in dim red and purple lighting.

Bill got rid of the rest of the clothes using magic. Dipper flinched as the cold room started to heat up. One of Bill’s hands made it way towards Dipper’s entrance. Dipper gasped as a finger entered him. He hated this, he wanted it to end already, he wanted to struggle against the lustful predator on top of him, but he couldn’t, he was stuck.   
  


Dipper tensed as Bill added another finger. Dipper used his arms to cover his face. Dipper silently whimpered as yet another finger was added. 

Bill pinned Dipper’s arms above his head as he leaned down to Dipper’s ear “Your End of the deal is done~”.

“τηλεμεταφορά!” Dipper tried to teleport outside the room but he only ended up at the door, he tried the handle only for it to be locked. Dipper heard a snap and the cold metal was back around his neck with a chain connected to the bed. “N-No!” Dipper tried the door again. 

”Having trouble?~” Bill traced Dipper’s Shoulder blade.   
  


“Eck” Dipper shrieked and ran away from Bill only to be shoved into the nearest wall where the chain barely reached.   
  


“There’s that Stubborn Kid I love so much~” Bill grabbed the chain attached to Dipper’s collar “Now where were we~” 

Dipper was yanked back as Bill pulled the chain. With a snap of Bill’s fingers Dipper was back where he just was, underneath the lustful gaze of Bill.   
  


“S-Stop” Dipper gasped as he felt the demon grab his hips. Dipper’s entire body was trembling as Bill pulled him up. Dipper grabbed Bill’s hands that were on his hips “P-Please!”.

Bill laughed, grabbed Dipper’s hands with another pair of arms and pulled him down, entering him in the process.   
  


Dipper tensed as Bill’s hands moved to his shoulders, Scratching down his back as Bill leaned closer to Dipper. The sharp pain in his backside made him stop thinking as Bill started to move.

Bill leaned down, meeting Dipper’s eyes and smiling. Bill held Dipper’s face, forcing him to kiss him.   
  


Dipper tried to pull away from Bill but it was physically impossible. Bill’s hands restrained his hips, hands, back, and head, with inhuman strength. Once again he was under the demon, unable to escape. Dipper shuddered as Bill started to move vigorously.   
  


Bill moved his kiss trailing down Dipper’s collarbone, those kisses soon turning into bites.   
  


Dipper jolted as Bill started biting him. “Ngghh!” Dipper groaned as Bill thrusted deeper. The pain was turning to pleasure and Dipper hated that, what once was a disgusted feeling turned to a feeling of confusion. ”Mph” Dipper bit his lip as Bill tightened his grip on Dipper’s wrists. The metal taste in his mouth made him realize he’d bit his lip too hard.

Bill laughed as he saw the blood dripping from the corner of Dipper’s mouth. Bill licked the blood off Dipper’s face and met his lips. 

Dipper winced as he felt his wrists losing circulation. Dipper tried to pull his hands away but he couldn’t. 

Bill let go of Dipper’s hands only to flip him over and whisper in Dipper’s ear “You should see yourself~”.   
  


“AAGGH!” Dipper’s shoulder popped as Bill pulled his hands behind his back. Dipper heard Bill snap as something appeared in front of Dipper.

Bill Grabbed Dipper’s hair and forced him to look up, at the mirror in front of them.

Dipper’s eyes went wide, he knew this scene would linger around in his mind forever. Bill holding his hands behind his back, forcing him to look up, staring at him through the mirror, smiling. Dipper shut his eyes, he didn’t want to watch anymore.   
  


Bill laughed, letting go of Dipper’s hair. Bill used one of his hands to grab the collar chain laying on the bed, fixing it around Dipper’s wrists.   
  


Dipper struggled as he felt the cold metal chain digging into his wrists. “Mph, Fuck” Dipper mumbled curses into the bed at Bill as the chain tightened on his wrists.

Once Bill was done binding Dipper’s wrists with the chain he removed the rest of his extra hands, keeping the ones on Dipper’s waist “Your turn~”.

Dipper couldn’t even process what Bill said before he started pushing and pulling Dipper’s waist. The pain increased tenfold as Bill gripped his waist with his nails. Dipper could feel blood dripping down from his waist as Bill dug his nails into Dipper’s skin. Dipper bit into his lip to distract him from the pain everywhere else.   
  


Bill let go of Dipper’s waist to grab the chain with one hand pulling Dipper’s hair to make him face the mirror, smiling as the boy glared at him. Bill pulled the chain back, making it difficult for Dipper to breathe.   
  


Dipper squeezed his eyes shut as his breathing was cut short. Dipper resumed panting as Bill let go of the chain. Dipper trembled as Bill exited and let go of him. Dipper fell to the side, taking in deep breaths of air.   
  


Bill Snapped his shorts on along with Dipper’s shorts. Bill laid down beside him “Wasn’t that fun~”.   
  


Dipper was relieved it was over but that didn’t help with the agonizing pain he was in. Dipper’s wrists were still bound behind him causing him even more discomfort. Dipper just wanted to return home already. 

Bill moved closer to Dipper, wrapping his arms around Dipper’s figure. With a snap Bill removed the chain and collar.   
  


Dipper moved his arms to a more comfortable spot but the constant tremblingly continued.

Bill kissed Dipper’s head “I’ll return you in the morning, my little Pinetree”.

Dipper flinched as the exhaustion set in. Dipper closed his eyes, still feeling Bill’s cold gaze on him.   
  


* * *

* * *

* * *


	21. Returning

* * *

* * *

  
Dipper stared at the bedroom wall, when he had woke up Bill was holding him around his waist. Dipper had an unsettling feeling that made him not want to get up, he turned his head to look behind him. Bill had his eyes closed, it looked as if he was sleeping. Dipper turned his head back around, if this was anyone but Bill it would’ve been like a daydream in reality. Dipper started to move away from Bill’s grasp.  
  


Bill tightened his grip on Dipper’s waist, pulling Dipper back into his chest “...Mornin Pinetree~”.  
  
Dipper didn’t try to move, there was a throbbing pain in his left shoulder that revealed itself after Bill pulled him back.   
  


“....” Bill put his head on Dipper’s shoulder “What’s a matter, kid?”   
  


Dipper stayed silent, he didn’t want to talk to Bill anymore then he had to in order to get home. “!” Dipper tensed up as Bill licked the side of his neck.   
  


Bill let go of Dipper’s waist, “!” Bill smiled as he grabbed Dipper’s chin and forced Dipper to met his eyes “What’s a matter, Dip?”. Bill leaned closer to Dipper “You were so Vocal last night~”.   
  


Dipper widened his eyes in distaste, he couldn’t help but feel bitter at the nickname that came out from Bill’s lips. Dipper glared at Bill referencing what he’d done last night.

”PFFFT!” Bill laughed “I could easily exploit the loophole in the deal, Pinetree, so you better not misbehave” Bill let go of Dipper’s chin making his way off of the bed.   
  


Dipper grabbed Bill’s wrist as he was getting off the bed “What loophole!?”. Dipper could feel a range of emotions coming up at the possibility that not only did he fail at exploiting the deal, there was also a loophole that Bill could use against him.   
  


Bill got free from Dipper’s grip easily as he stood up looking back at Dipper. Bill Snapped his shirt on as he smirked “The deal was If you willingly sleep with me, Which you did, I would let you return home for a month”

The words Bill said cut Dipper like a knife at every reference of the deal. Dipper slowly started to get out of bed not breaking eye contact. Bill let out a deep pitched laugh that made Dipper jolt.   
  


”But, I never said When I would return you” Bill smiled “Would you want me to use that loophole, Dip?”   
  


Dipper froze, he could feel his blood start to boil “!..Y-“ . Dipper took a few seconds to calm himself down before replying. If he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible he’d had to cooperate “..No”.

Bill stretched “Good~” he snapped and a golden shirt appeared on Dipper. Bill walked over to Dipper and held out his hand “Shall we?”   
  


Dipper got off the bed, as he started to walk the pain in his back made him wince more with every step.   
  


Bill noticed Dipper’s pained face and extended his hand more.   
  


Dipper took Bill’s hand, “!?” Dipper was surprised as Bill pulled him up and starting carrying him bridal style. At first Dipper was gonna push Bill away but it didn’t do any harm and it hurt to walk anyway. Dipper looked over Bill’s arm, the blood on the bed that was covered by the sheets was now visible. Dipper realized why he was in so much pain, he bit his lip to keep him from saying or doing anything.   
  


Bill brought them into the main room and set Dipper down. Bill scratched his chin “hmmmm”.

Dipper stared blankly at one of the golden walls, He had a feeling Bill was gonna use the deal against him before he left.

”Ah ha” Bill looked back down at Dipper “Let’s just set some ground rules” Bill summoned a blue screen next to him. “Don’t do anything to piss me off, Don’t forget that I’m letting you return, pinetree”.

Dipper Internally laughed that Bill actually thought this entire deal wasn’t made in order for him to return home to find a way to Eliminate Bill.   
  


“If you do” Bill snapped and the screen turned black.   
  


Dipper stared at the screen as it began to show when Dipper had been drunk and kissed Bill. Dipper quickly moved his hand to get rid of the Screen.   
  


Bill laughed as he snapped again.   
  


The screen began to play when Dipper willingly kissed Bill in an attempt to return home. Dipper just stared at the screen not moving, he didn’t even want to know how Bill was able to do this.   
  


Bill waved over the screen, as the video changed Bill stared at Dipper, smiling.   
  


Dipper trembled, when he noticed the lighting of the video, he rushed over to the screen to turn it off. “ACK” Dipper was pulled back with Bill restraining his arms “Turn it off!” Dipper glared back at Bill.   
  


Bill looked down and smiled at Dipper, Bill grabbed Dipper’s chin and forced him to look at the video.   
  


Dipper’s eyes watered as the video showed when Bill made him strip. Dipper wanted it to end, This memory was already engraved in his mind he didn’t need to see it from a third person view.

> “too slow” 

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut as the video showed Bill pinning him against a wall.   
  


Bill laughed as he let go off Dipper and waved away the screen “I’d be a shame if this was to be..., shown~”.

Dipper shivered, Bill was threatening him, if he upset Bill, he would show this to the people important to him.   
  


“Now~” The screen next to Bill disappeared “That’s taken care of”. Bill snapped a glowing blue circle onto the floor “When you step into that circle you’ll be back in gravity falls”.

Dipper looked to the circle “Why don’t you return me yourself”.   
  


“I can’t” Bill walked past Dipper “I’ll get you when your time is up”.

Dipper took note of this possibly helpful information. Dipper walked up to the circle, he stared at it for a second before stepping into the center of it.   
  


“Your time starts now~” Bill smiled at Dipper

  
As the Nightmare realm faded out Dipper heard bill say “don’t forget, My Pinetree” The subtle remark was enough to make Dipper anxious. 

* * *

* * *

The world around Dipper stayed black for a while before turning to forest.   
  


Dipper franticly looked around, was he really back?. The forest around him was nearly pitch black but he recognized it, the broken stone statue next to him was a dead giveaway. He was in the forest to the east of the mystery shack. “F*ck!” Dipper kicked the ground, he wasn’t looking forward to walking back to the Mystery Shack that may or may not be real. Dipper glanced at the broken statue before setting off to the Shack.  
  


Dipper walked past thousands of trees, nearly tripping over many roots in the pitch Black Forest with only the light of the moon shining through the leaves of the treetops.   
  


After an eternity of walking later, the pain in Dipper’s back and shoulder was unbearable. Dipper saw the light of the Mystery Shack, now it was time to find out if he was really back. The only problem was he was too exhausted to come up with anything.

Dipper walked up to the forest line, he looked up to the window of his room, the light was on, a Familiar silhouette was staring out. Dipper leaned against the tree, his legs were too sore and tired to walk any further. Dipper waved and hollered “MABEL!”. Dipper saw the silhouette jerk, pausing for a minute before going away from the window. Dipper didn’t mind that he looked crazy, he knew Mabel would get Stan or Ford.   
  


“...Dipper!?” Mabel stared in disbelief at her brother.   
  


Dipper looked up to see 3 figures running up to him “A-are you real?” Dipper’s vision became blurred as a wave of exhaustion washed over him.

Dipper heard Stan, Ford, and Mabel all shout as the world went black.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this chapter is so short and took so long to get out, I was procrastinating since September started.


	22. Are you sure about this?

  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

Bill stared at the circle on the floor as it disappeared, lost in his thoughts.   
  


Pyronica entered the Throne room gazing in disbelief at the now faint circle on the floor. “Why would you do that!?” Pyronica looked towards Bill “He caused you so much pain!”   
  


Bill turned his head towards the fiery demon before turning away and walking to his throne. Bill sat down and focused on Pyronica who was now boiling with rage “Calm down, Py”.

Pyronica laughed “Calm down?”. “You want me to CALM DOWN!?”. Pyronica placed her hand on her forehead in anger “He tried to banish you”. She began to pace the room while taking deep breathes “He ERASED you!”. Pyronica stopped in front of the throne “AND YOU LET HIM GO!?”.   
  


Bill was taken aback by Pyronica getting angry “Py, I have a reason for everything I do” Bill snapped his small black top hot onto his head.

“Really!?” Pyronica Facepalmed herself “And what might that be? To give him time to erase you AGAIN?!” Seeing Bill not react at all somehow made Pyronica calm, Over all the time she’d known him, he almost never did something without a reason. “How do you not know that he’ll go to that boy toy as you call him?”.

Bill flinched, he’d already shown Dipper the memory bubble, he was pretty confident Dipper wouldn’t do something so stupid. The room’s aura turned from a light atmosphere to an eerie dark aura “Well then I’d just have to punish him” Bill smirked.   
  


Pyronica looked Bill dead in the eye “So why did you let him leave?”   
  


Bill summoned a cage with a bird in it, “If I’d kept this bird here in this cage, it’d eventually lose its mind over the years” Bill opened the cage door, the white dove flew out after a sec of consideration. “But, If I give it a taste of freedom, give it a chance to think it could be free from its cage, then rip out its wings feather by feather and chain it down forever” Bill smiled “then it will finally realize it has no chance to escape me”.   
  


Pyronica watched the bird frantically search for a way to escape “do you want me to take care of that?”.

”You can try” Bill waved the cage away.

Pyronica raised an eyebrow. She turned and shot a ball of fire up at the bird, the bird quickly dodged the ball. Pyronica snarled, launching another fireball at the bird. Once again the bird dodged it. 

Bill laughed “You’re getting beat by a bird~” 

“Shut it” Pyronica watched the bird fly, the bird landed on a planter in the corner of the room. Pyronica concentrated and casted out a fast fireball. 

The ball ricocheted off of a golden force around the bird, hurling the fireball back in Pyronica’s direction.   
  


Pyronica closed her fist making the fireball disappear. She turned back towards Bill and nodded her head, she understood why Bill wasn’t worried, something she’d forgotten was brought back.  
  


Bill blankly stared at the wall past Pyronica “Although I cant monitor him twenty four seven since Baleze is stirring up trouble, I trust he won’t try anything”.

Pyronica looked at the ground and clenched her fists “that bastard again..”. Pyronica looked back up to Bill “That’s the other reason you let him go”.

Bill nodded “precisely,..I can’t even protect myself from him, while he’s around I’d prefer Pinetree not to be here” Bill looked down at the floor “Since he’s a mortal he could easily die or get taken from me and I could do nothing about it”. “Even if he could become immortal, he’d still feel everything. And the pain from a fallen angel is worse then anything”.

Pyronica slightly smiled “It seems you’ve found someone you actually give a damn about”.

Bill weakly smiled for a brief second “...I’m afraid I’ve already destroyed any chance of getting that in return non superficially.., but oh well~ You win some, you lose some”. Bill got up and walked over to Pyronica “Now shall we pay our little friend a visit”.   
  


“wha-“ Pyronica evilly smirked looking at bill “that one?”. Pyronica giggled “I highly doubt that will work”.  
  


”I didn’t even say anything” Bill rolled his eye.   
  


“Ya but I have a feeling I know why that’s who you chose to see after letting Dipper go” Pyronica formed a flame jacket around her shoulders “Hell, we might as well give it a shot” 

Bill grabbed a golden coat out of nowhere, slinging it across his shoulder as they walked out of the fearamid.

Pyronica waved a portal with a fire rim on the ground in front of them. Pyronica grinned putting her foot forward and jumping in.

Bill smirked stepping into the portal after Pyronica. 

* * *

Location- ???

* * *

  
Pyronica looked around the snow crunching as Bill landed next to her.   
  


Bill began to walk up to the shack in the distance. Bill shivered “Goddammit why’d this little bastard pick a place so cold to hide” 

Pyronica laughed “You’re the one who gave that ‘little bastard’ this place”. Pyronica looked at the ground “The snow’s so thick, even if I could use fire the snow would be over our heads”.

Bill rolled his eye as they approached the shack, he was contemplating why he’d even kept this one alive. At least it would finally be useful.  
  


Pyronica kicked the door to the shack opened “What up little bitch”.

The dark figure by the fireplace laughed “Long time no see-“. The dark figure sighed “Oh, you’re here too, Cipher”.

”Oh boohoo, Get over it I need a favor” Bill walked up to the figure. 

”What makes you think I’ll do what you say?” The person remarked.   
  


Bill flashed red and dashed towards the figure and pinned it against the wall by its neck. “Don’t fuck around with me, even without power I can snap your neck” 

The person slapped at Bill’s hand “I- ge-t I-t”

Bill let the figure go.

* * *

  
  


Bill walked out of the shack looking up, the dark night sky vividly staring back at him. “Shit, that took longer then I thought”

Pyronica walked out rubbing her neck “you don’t say” she grabbed a charm out of her coat pocket. “Ready?” Pyronica looked at Bill waiting for a nod.

Bill looked back at the shack before nodding to Pyronica. Bill had a slight doubt that the favor would be fulfilled originally, but he ended up making a deal so his doubts had been erased.

A Flame portal opened in front of them, instantly Bill and Pyronica walked in. 

* * *

* * *


	23. ?Remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just little refresh on what different fonts mean
> 
> Italics mean Sound
> 
> Bold italics mean a Loud sound
> 
> Underlined Italics mean Specific Thoughts
> 
> A line means a time skip
> 
> A long line means a shift in perspective
> 
> Underlined means that word is emphasized 
> 
> It should be easy to figure out once you read the chapter.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

Dipper heard a faint beeping noise in the distance slowly getting louder. Dipper opened his eyes blinded by the bright lights that reflected off the white walls. He looked around to see medical equipment, _great, the hospital_. “Ack!” Dipper had tried to sit up only to be met with an aching pain in his side. He looked around questioning how he manage to get in the hospital. _How did I even end up here?_. Dipper sat with a puzzled face trying to recall why he was here. He looked over to the Iv following the tube down to his forearm, his wrist had faint bruises all the way around. He stared up at the ceiling for a while lost in his thoughts.   
  


“Kid?!”   
  


Dipper jumped hearing that name for reasons he didn’t quite understand. He looked to the door to see Stan standing there. He tried to say something to Stan but he couldn’t.

”Hang on kid I’ll get the nurse” Stan pushes away from the doorframe and ran off to find Dipper’s nurse.   
  


Dipper bit on his fingernails, for some reason that name made him angry and scared. Surely Stan would know why.

”Ah I see you’re finally awake” A nurse walked in with a clipboard.   
  


“Finally?” Dipper raised an eyebrow 

“You’ve been out for a couple days” The nurse walked over to the Iv stand. “Since no one knew why you suddenly collapsed we didn’t know how long you’d be out for” 

Dipper looked over to Stan “..so no one knows why I collapsed?”.

Stan looked confused “We thought you would know” 

Dipper looked back down at the blanket “I don’t remember anything” 

Both Stan and the nurse were surprised by that response.

The nurse set down her clipboard “Well I need to run some examinations, since I wasn’t able to during the days you were asleep” The nurse adjusted the bed so Dipper was now half way sitting up.

* * *

After Basic Examinations

* * *

The nurse looked down at her clipboard “Your blood pressure is a little higher then before” The nurse’s eyes trailed down the paper. “Ah I see” the nurse set her clipboard down “He’s under an intensive amount of stress which is resulting in his amnesia, which is luckily only a temporary thing. It’ll take a while for his memory to gradually return” The nurse looked to Stan “since we don’t know why we can’t do anything about that”. The nurse looked down to Dipper “We’ll need to take an X-ray to determine how severe the injury is in his rib cage” 

Dipper slowly got off the bed “Where’s Mabel”.

”She’s asleep in the next room, she wouldn’t leave your side and refused to eat or drink anything and she passed out from dehydration” 

Dipper laughed “that sounds like her”. Dipper exited the room with the nurse.   
  


“Alright Mr. Pines do you have any Piercings?” The nurse opened the door to the X-ray room.

”No, I do not” Dipper walked into the room.   
  


“Alright please lay down on that table and I’ll get started” The nurse walked over to a tablet on the machine as Dipper slowly laid down.

* * *

The nurse walked over and helped Dipper up “Alright so you do in fact have a fracture on two of your left ribs, guess you got into a fight or something” 

Dipper laughed “maybe”.

The nurse helped dipper back to the hallway “Would you like the see your sister?”   
  


Dipper was filled with joy “Yes please” it felt like he hadn’t seen her in a long time.

  
Dipper opened the door and leaned on the doorway to Mabel’s room. She was sleeping so peacefully, Dipper smiled. Ford was siting in a chair also sleeping. He turned and went back to his room where the nurse and Stan were waiting.   
  


Stan looked to Dipper then back at the nurse. “Can we talk alone for a moment?”   
  


“Of course, I’m done with everything for now” the nurse excused herself out of the room with her clipboard.

Dipper sat back on the bed.   
  


“Dipper, I think I know how to get your memories back faster” Stan nervously scratched his head

”Really?” Dipper felt a part of him was excited while the other half not so much.

”Dipper, We have no idea what happened when you were gone, nor how you got back. But I have a feeling you’d want to forget anyway” Stan stood up “I think Ford has a better understanding of what happened” Stan left the room.   
  


Dipper picked at his fingernails, so he wasn’t with them. He tried to remember what happened before everything’s a blur. Dipper could only remember arriving at Gravity Falls with Mabel, and that’s it. _Think, think, think_ Dipper started sweating all of a sudden.   
  


“Dipper..” Ford walked into the room. 

“..Hang on a minute” Dipper got up and walked to the bathroom that was located just outside his room. Thankfully the pain medication earlier was working and his side didn’t hurt. Dipper splashed his face with water, something deep down made him not want to remember. A part of him knew if he remembered nothing good would come out of it, but a part of him knew if he didn’t remember now something worse would happen.

Dipper stared at himself in the mirror, his hair had gotten way longer. He splashed his face with water again, this time when he looked up he swore he saw something behind him. The scene felt oddly familiar. Dipper noticed something dark through his shirt, his heart started racing. He pulled his shirt off, staring wide eyed at the mirror. His neck was bruised along with bruise looking marks across his chest. _When did I get a tattoo!?_ Dipper stared at the Triangle, something was missing, Ford probably knew something of the meaning behind the triangle. Dipper pulled his shirt back on.  
  


On the way back to his room he got a terrible headache that made him sway. His head was pounding and his heart continued racing. He finally managed to get to the opening to his room. Dipper found that he kept mumbling triangle, Dipper stopped in the doorway as a chill ran down his spine.

  
A barricade had been broken when he remembered a homicidal triangle.

Dipper’s eyes slowly widened as his memories came flooding back to him. Dipper started to tremble holding himself tightly.

”Dipper!?” Ford rushed over to Dipper and hugged him “Hey, it’s okay”.   
  


Dipper’s eyes started watering, he was torn between thankful and devastated. He’d wanted to forget everything that Bill had done to him, but he was limited on time to find a way to escape.   
  


Dipper fell more into Ford’s embrace, this wasn’t like in the Astral realm. Ford was actually here, he was back in gravity falls..for now.

Ford tightened his hug as Dipper’s trembling got worse. “You’re back now, you’re safe” Ford tried to comfort Dipper.

Dipper calmed himself down, he moved away from Ford and sat on the bed.   
  


“I’ll go get Stan” Ford turned to go next door.

Dipper tried to call out and ask Ford to stay but no words came out. Dipper continued taking deep breathes, he had to focus.

Ford and Stan rushed back into the room to find Dipper blankly staring at the wall. 

Dipper tried to think of anything that would help him against Bill in such a time crunch. Then he realized he had been unconscious for an unknown period of time. Dipper placed a hand on his throat, he could still feel the ghost of the collar sitting on his neck. Dipper closed his eyes he needed to communicate in able to help himself. ”...a month”

Stan and Ford took a step back as they heard Dipper’s tone, his voice sounded monotone lacking emotion. “What do you mean?”

Dipper opened his eyes “I only have a month” 

Stan and Ford looked at each other. Ford moved closer “So you made a deal with him”

Dipper couldn't met their eyes “...”.

Ford looked pained “We’ll find a way” 

Dipper Blinked “We need to find a way” 

Stan gripped his arm, he felt like he’d failed as family. “...Mabel’s gonna be conflicted when she hears this” 

Dipper quickly shifted his eyes to Stan “Don’t tell her! It’s not good for her, she’ll just stress” Dipper got up “Plus if we succeed in finding a way, she’d never need to know” 

Stan tilted his head “That’s not fair to her, she deserves to know”.

Dipper gripped his knee “I’ll tell her in my own time, right now we need to-“ Dipper paused, what could they even do, The only thing that worked was.. Dipper shot his head to Ford “Where’s Tyler!?”.

Ford jumped at the sudden outburst “I- uhh, He left after a month” 

Dipper was shocked “How long was I gone??”.

“...4 months” Ford hesitated before answering.   
  


Dipper jaw dropped, it had felt like he was there for an eternity but he didn’t expect to have been gone for that long. However it makes sense now as to why he collapsed. Since time moves slower in the nightmare realm, time must have caught up to him. “How long was I out for”

”83 hours” Ford answered 

“Shit” Dipper got up from the bed “I only have 26 days”. Dipper left the room and went next door, Mabel pushed up from the bed and rubbed her eyes. “Mabel!” Dipper rushed next to the bed and pulled her into a hug.   
  


“Dipper!!” Mabel gripped Dipper tightly.   
  


“Ack!” Dipper winced and Mabel let go hastily “Two of my ribs are fractured” Dipper chuckled, scratching his head and hoping Mabel didn’t ask how.

Mabel got up “Excuse me I’m gonna go kill a certain demon” Mabel froze “Wait....”. She turned around 

_Here it comes_ Dipper silently sighed  
  


”How are you back?” Mabel eyes were glassy, she looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment.

”It’s a long story” Dipper shrugged 

“I got time” Mabel crossed her arms.

_but I don’t.._. Dipper walked towards the door with Mabel “I don’t exactly know either, I just woke up in the forest next to a statue” 

  
Mabel squinted her eyes “Well whatever it doesn’t matter, you’re back now, let’s go” Mabel smiled.

Dipper bit his lip, he hated having to lie to her. It filled him with dread.   
  


They met back up with Stan and Ford and left the hospital.   
  
  


Dipper held his arm, he was back in gravity falls. But that doesn’t mean he was free from the demon.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m amazing at procrastinating—


	24. The Beginning threads of a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren’t expecting this update, I got stuck on this chapter for a long time since I didn’t know exactly how I wanted it to go so I put the story on Hiatus for 3 months hehe. I’ll try to update more frequently now <3

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Dipper was already trying to come up with some sort of plan, or at least an outline. He’d have to gather more information. As of the current time Dipper had no idea the whereabouts of anyone who could help him.   
  
  


As they quietly walked down to the car, Mabel was the first one to break the silence. “So how about we do something for our late birthday?” She smiled hoping to brighten the seemingly dark mood.

“Ya” Dipper forced a smile back at Mabel. Currently he didn’t have a clue where to began, but he supposed giving Stan and Ford some of the information would suffice for now.   
  


“How about a night out?” Mabel got into the back seat of the car. “We could invite Pacifica!” Mabel blushed, she hadn’t meant to say that so loud.

Dipper smirked “So I’m assuming that overwhelming Enjoyment I felt was related to Pacifica”.   
  


“Uhhh” Mabel quickly concealed her face behind her hands.  
  


Ford stayed looking out the window of the car with a distant look in his eyes.

* * *

Outside the Mystery Shack

* * *

Mabel and Dipper were the first ones to leave the car. At first Dipper was opposed to the idea she had of going clubbing especially since Clubs didn’t seem like his thing, and if he was gonna drink he’d rather not be around people he didn’t know. Mabel settled to just getting drinks and staying in. Mabel thought she had somewhat of an idea what happened when Bill had Dipper, she’d thought clubbing would take his mind off of everything.   
  


“EK” Mabel squealed when a rabbit jumped out from a bush.   
  


Dipper was holding back a genuine laugh, something about Mabel’s shriek was hilarious. Dipper walked into the Mystery Shack first, the somewhat familiar surroundings gave him a long needed sense of relief. The Shack was less tidy then he remembered, he wasn’t fazed by this. It was natural that no one would worry about the up keep of the Shack when there were more pressing matters.   
  


“It’s late You should get some rest, it’s been a long couple of months for all of us” Stan gestured to the stairs pushing for them to leave.   
  


Dipper was the first one to turn and leave up the stairs, Mabel following after a moment of hesitation.   
  


Dipper opened his room door, everything was as he’d left it, which is what gave him the overwhelming sense of paranoia and underlying fear. The broken chess piece was still present on his desk. Dipper shut his door as he made his way over to his desk. The notes from the prophecy stone still on the desk. It pained him to look over them, tears began slowly tracking down his face without him noticing. If he’d listened to the warnings, If he’d been more careful, if he hadn’t broken the stone, If he hadn’t been so careless and naive, maybe everything would be fine right now. Dipper’s chest tightened, all the words Bill had told him rang inside his head, mocking him, like an echo replaying until it slowly faded out. 

It was truly all his fault. Dipper looked at the cracked cheese piece, he’d dragged someone who truly had no part in this mess down into the chaos. Dipper picked up the chess piece and sat it down in a drawer, he had swore he wouldn’t bring anyone else into this mess. but right now someone who wasn’t supposed to be involved in the prophecy is his only way out.   
  


Dipper walked over to the bathroom, he looked as if he’d been sleeping on the streets. Dipper took off his shirt and stared into the mirror. He’d never thought he’d end up like this. Hell, he never thought Bill would return or even be alive for that matter.

“!” Dipper jerked as he saw something behind him, he quickly turned around to realize nothing was there. Dipper laughed to himself “That’s it, I’m going crazy”. Dipper shivered, _someone standing behind me in a mirror..._. Dipper put a hand on his chest to feel his heart racing, the familiar scene reminded him of all the times Bill had suddenly appeared behind in the mirror. Dipper jerked away from the mirror as he recalled the last night he was in the nightmare realm. 

“No no no no no” Dipper kneeled on the bathroom floor holding his head as the memory kept flashing in his mind. Dipper gripped his arms, he tried to calm himself down by reminding himself he wasn’t in the nightmare realm anymore. Eventually it worked but not as fast as he’d hoped. Dipper removed his arms from himself, he stood up not wanting to look into the mirror. 

Dipper walked over to the shower and turned the water as hot as it would go. The hot water stung as it washed over his arms, he looked down to his nails to see blood underneath them. Dipper quickly looked to his arms, he watched as the blood mixed with the water running down his arm. He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice he’d gripped his arms too tight.

Dipper sighed, he needed to get a grip if he didn’t his sacrifice would mean nothing. He turned the water temperature all the way down, the cold water numbing his back as it ran down. Dipper stepped out of the shower, the chilled winter air of the shack felt warm in comparison to the cold water of his shower.   
  


Dipper walked into his room after getting dressed. It was time to switch his main focus and come up with some sort of plan. The calendar hanging on his wall caught his attention, then it hit him that he didn’t know how long he was gone nor what month it was. Dipper opened his door trailing down the stairs, he was in a coma for days it was obvious he wouldn’t be tired. He wondered if Stan realized that and purposely worded it that way. His suspicion was confirmed when the vending machine light was on. He walked pass the vending machine, descending down the stairs into the basement.   
  


Stan and Ford were sitting at the table, Stan looking over at the stairs when Dipper reached the bottom.   
  
  


Dipper could feel the awkward tension in the air. He stopped walking a few meters from the table.   
  


Stan got up and walked over to Dipper pulling him into a hug. Dipper didn’t need to think too hard to figure out what they were talking about before he got there. Dipper’s mind eased for a brief moment before Stan let go.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Stan walked back over to the table. It was an open invitation that didn’t pressure Dipper into choosing something he didn’t want to.

Dipper collected his thoughts for a moment before joining Stan at the table. He didn’t want to discuss the specifics of what happened when he was in the hands of that demon, but he figured they wouldn’t press for details, at least not right now.

”Uh” Dipper fiddled with his hands “I’m not sure exactly where to start but I guess I should start at the most serious one”. Dipper tried to recall what he’d seen in the book of bonds before Bill caught him. “Apparently Bill is-“ He pauses for moment, he still wasn’t exactly sure how Bill was able to do the soul bond.

”Is what?” Ford finally spoke up when his nephew seemed to drift off for a moment.

”Uh, anyway, I had remembered the Witch hybrid and thought I might be able to find something on them in Bill’s archive so I searched throu-“

”Hold on, How did you get access to Bill’s library. It doesn’t exactly seem like a place that’s just be open to anyone in the fearamid” Ford interrupted getting up front the table.

”that’s-“ Dipper was kind of startled by the tint of hostility in Ford’s voice. He hadn’t thought Ford would question him on that, after all Ford was the first one to know what Bill had done to him. “That’s not important, he gave me the key to the library so I looked around”

“Tsk” Ford walked to the stairs but not before Stan elbowed him in the arm earning a grunt from Ford. “Don’t mind him,...he’s just exhausted”

”yeah.. ” Dipper quietly sighed “I guess he can catch up on the rest tomorrow” Dipper picked at his nails that had grown a decent amount since he was in the nightmare realm. “I looked for anything regarding the Hybrid before I realized ever trace of them had been erased, So after that I decided to look around when a book of bonds caught my eye and...”.

Stan let go of his held in breath as he shut his eyes “I’m guessing it’s not what we thought it was?”

“Unfortunately” Dipper unconsciously rubbed the mark on his neck “The Demon’s Bond is a Bind that leaves no physical mark, where as when Bill..., when the bond process successfully started there was a mark as it said in the book, but it’s.. the soul bond”

Stan’s gaze widened as he heard those words “but that’s- there’s no way that...” then Stan realized something “That damn demon“ 

“What?” Dipper looked up to Stan. 

  
“There’s a possibly that when Bill was erased the first time, his form died with your energy in him from one of the backfired spells, since immortals can’t die it interfered with his fate which in return changed yours” Stan narrowed his eyes “I remember reading up on an old book of bonds which may be a copy of the book you saw” 

Dipper’s eyes fell “So that means our fates really got broken at the same time so they intertwined and changed” 

Stan signed “It might not be something you want to hear or already know but I don’t think your fates were broken at the same time”

Dipper flashed back to the oracle that appeared when he broke the stone “...Bill’s fate was never supposed to end with me in it, My fate only changed the second I broke the stone and freed Bill” Dipper already had come to accept this although having to admit it hurt like hell.

Stan paced back and forth for a moment “You don’t have to answer this but how were you able to come back?”

Dipper froze for a moment from the cold chill that ran down his back “I found a loophole in a deal he offered, and he had to let me come back for a month” 

“Then we’ll just have to figure things out before then, I think Ford knows how to find that Hybrid you think can help” Stan grabbed a couple books and set them in the table.

Dipper was still hurt at how Ford was acting, he wouldn’t even look Dipper in the eyes.

”...” Stan walked over and put his hand on dippers hand, ruffling his hair “Listen, kid Ford’s been different since you were taken. He’s not mad at you, he’s disappointed in himself for not being able to protect you, he blames himself for not listening to you”

Dipper didn’t know how to feel, he was also mad at first that Ford didn’t listen to him all the times he was worried Bill would come back. But Dipper had realized that to Ford it probably did seem like Bill would never return because everyone thought he was erased permanently. 

”It’s probably best for you to try to get sleep on your own” Stan studied the tired look that Dipper was wearing.  
  


Just as Stan had said that Dipper’s eyelids got heavy as he let out a yawn. “I guess that’s a good idea” Dipper stood up from the chair and walked up the stairs in front of Stan.   
  


Stan stayed behind to lock up the basement as Dipper proceeded to his room alone.   
  


When Dipper got to his room and laid down. His eyes no longer had the ability to stay open on their own, he was swiftly prompted to fall asleep.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s.  
> (Spoiler Warning, I guess?)  
> Remember Tyler?  
> Yeah basically he only exists to piss off Bill and help Dipper not lose his mind. 
> 
> Thought I’d add this info cause I figured most readers don’t like it when the writer adds an Oc Shipped with the Main Character. 
> 
> Just a disclaimer if you want to drop this story cuz there are gonna be a few more of those Dipper x Tyler moments. (Again these moment only happen as fuel to add to the burning fire that is *jealous Bill Cipher*)


End file.
